Nights Like This
by 4EverShieldFan
Summary: The world of the supernatural was never a peace filled one, especially when you're a hybrid of two species who hate one another. Well Kaitlyn was that hybrid, but decided to leave the supernatural life in favor of living among the humans. But when you're supernatural, how long can you stay away until that world finds you? With appearances by CM Punk, AJ Lee and more (first story!)
1. Chapter 1

Kaitlyn hated nights like this. Nights where there was a full moon; nights where she had to travel deep into the woods; nights where she had to writhe in pain while her bones broke and reconstructed and her skin would grow black and white fur; nights where she turned into a wolf.

Kaitlyn had known all her life what she was, but it wasn't until she was sixteen that the transformations started. At first, she sought the help of her mentor Natalya. Of course Natalya would never understand the pain that Kaitlyn had to endure going through the transformation, but being that Natalya was her fellow creature of myth, she was the only one who could help. Natalya was a siren, both beautiful and dangerous. She would help Kaitlyn by taking away her pain during her transformations. Since Kaitlyn was born Natalya has watched over her and raised her in the Realm of Sirens. Normally, werewolves would never be allowed in Siren society, but Kaitlyn was not your typical werewolf, she was a hybrid, half werewolf, half siren. For the first 21 years of her life, Kaitlyn stayed with the siren clan, but then she decided to live among the humans, much to the displeasure of her fellow sirens. Nevertheless, they allowed her to live among the humans without animosity, so for the past three years she lived on her own in human society. She got her own place and had even got a job as a bartender. She enjoyed living among humans, they were entertaining creatures, so blissfully unaware of the existence of the mythical world and the very real dangers it presented to them. That's why Kaitlyn had chosen to leave that world behind in the first place. Between the wars between the species and violence within species, she was ready to live in peace within human society, and she hoped every day that the mythical world would never find her.

However, despite her feelings, Kaitlyn could never escape what she was and she had to hide it from the humans at all costs. Which is why, during the full moon, she would seek refuge in the forests outside of her little town.

**Kaitlyn POV**

No matter how many times I go into these woods, they always freak me out. The tall trees hid the moon from my sight, although its light still managed to trickle down to the woods' floor. I sighed heavily looking up and holding myself with my backpack on my back as I walked deeper into the woods. Finally, I reached the place I wanted to be. It was a small brook surrounded by tall trees with very little leaves. I lay my backpack next to the brook. It was here that I had a perfect view of the bright full moon. I looked up at it. I was mesmerized by its beauty, and yet I hated it because of what it did to me. My thoughts were cut short when a sudden pain struck through my whole body. It was happening: the transformation. The pain spread up my spine as I felt my bones break and reform. I fucking hate being a werewolf.

**Dean Ambrose**

Humans are an interesting bunch. I know of no other creature that would wage war so needlessly and yet find enough time to slowly kill themselves on an individual level. Then again, with their short lifespans, I really couldn't expect anything else from such lowly creatures. Not to mention that they live their lives so unaware of the supernatural: of the powers that be that protected their sorry asses from other supernatural beings that feed off them. That's where my brothers and I come in. We're the wolf pack in charge of this dinky little town. Why the responsibility falls on us to protect the stupid humans is beyond me, but we don't question our job. We just do it.

"Dean," I turned around to find my brother Roman sniffing around; his eyes turning gold as he picked up a promising scent.

"Got something Roman," I asked.

"Yeah, something strong."

"Vampires," Seth said. Seth is our youngest brother. He took a deep breath and continued to speak. "It's them guys. I know it's them. I'd know that miserable stink anywhere." I took in a deep breath and picked up the scent.

"Why these dumbass vampires insist on attacking during full moons I'll never know." The three of us then transition from our human forms to our wolf forms. Staying connected telepathically, I look at my brothers and say, "Let's do what we do best."

**Seth Rollins**

It didn't take long to find those three lowlife vampires. My brothers and I have had run-ins with them for years, but they weren't the only vampires who didn't respect the treaty made between our species. Vampires were only allowed to feed on humans in areas that were not under the protection of werewolves, but even though we did give them the freedom to feed on humans, some of them insist on being hard headed. They want to challenge our strength; it's never about the humans. We found them at a campsite in the woods. As we looked down, some humans were sitting around a fire. It didn't look like the humans were doing much, but in the trees, I could see them, the three blood-suckers: Brock, Curtis and Dolph. The three of them don't offer much in strength, they are baby vamps at the most the oldest is 400, but what they lack in age they make up for in cunning.

"Seth," I hear one of my brothers talking, it's Roman. "All of us need to stay alert. All three of them are starving; all I can smell their need for food."

"Then we better be sure to end this quickly," Dean replied.

"We need to get those humans away from the blood-suckers," I pointed out. "If they are there when a fight breaks out we'll have to erase their memory at best."

"We need a distraction. Something that scares off the campers but doesn't let the vamps know we're here." As Roman finished his thought we all heard a loud howl coming from the north. It was definitely a werewolf's howl. I look back down at the camp site and the campers are quickly packing up their things. Good at least they won't be in the way.

"Guys, the vamps are moving we need to get in there now!" Dean warns us as the vamps descend upon the humans. We move into action and race down to the site, but we're not fast enough. Brock grabs hold of one of the campers and bites into his neck, but just as fast he is ripped off the camper when a fellow wolf bites into him, forcing Brock to let go of the human as he was tossed into a tree. The camper runs away, following his human companions as the unknown wolf stands in between the blood suckers and the humans and suddenly lunges at the vamps. It's a 3-on-1 when my brothers and I arrive. The unknown wolf is holding its own but quickly succumbs to the savage beating of the blood suckers. Roman is the first to attack. He latches onto Curtis and throws him against a tree; brutally biting and sinking his claws into him and Curtis tries desperately to dodge the attacks.

The second I get there I take on Dolph and tackle him into a nearby boulder, smashing it instantly. Dolph tries to recover from the force of the impact, but I don't let him get up. I lunge at him aiming to bite his shoulder, but he moves and instead his arm is caught in the clutches of my canines. I start tossing him around like a rag doll, hitting him against every possible thing in my site. It's my hope that his arm just rips clean out of his socket, but that's obviously something that Dolph would not let happen. He used whatever strength he had left and kicked me straight in my nose. I immediately let go of his arm. It fucking hurts, and I know I'll have a broken nose once I go back to my human form. I go back to attack Dolph, but he's already running away with Curtis and Brock not far behind. I watch them go to make sure that they do not intend to return to the camp site.

"Who's the new wolf in town?" I heard Dean ask. He and Roman were tending to new wolf that had attacked Brock. I got a closer look and realized it was a female. She was also a pup. From her scent, I would guess that she was maybe 24 in human years.

"Well she's definitely a pup," I started. "I'm surprised she was able to get Brock off of that human so easily." The shewolf lie on the dirt floor unconscious. Understandably so, although those vamps weren't old, they could still do significant damage to a werewolf, especially in a 3-on-1 against a pup. Roman steps toward her and sniffs her a couple of times. Dean and I wait on his assessment. "Well?" Dean asks.

"You guys don't smell that? She's not a normal wolf," Roman tells us as he steps back and allows us to also smell her. Her scent was strange. She didn't just smell like a shewolf. She smelt of something else, something supernatural.

"She's definitely a half-breed," Dean concluded, "but she's certainly not half human, I'll tell you that much. I think we should take her to the packmaster."

"Not yet," Roman replied. "Let's wake her up and get answers. Then we take her to the packmaster."

"What kind of answers are we looking for?" I asked.

"Like, who the fuck this girl is and which pack she belongs to, and why the hell would she go after vamps by herself?" Roman stopped talking as the shewolf woke up and got on her feet.

**Kaitlyn POV**

I woke up in a total daze. I struggled to get on my feet as I tried to remember exactly what happened. I lifted my head to realize that I was surrounded by three huge wolves. I panicked; I was definitely outnumbered and afraid. How the hell did I get in this mess?

"You really don't remember?" I heard a voice say. I looked around, really confused. "Hey don't look around, pup! Look at me when I'm talking to you." I realized that it was one of the wolves that I was hearing. The wolf with dark brown hair to be exact, he stood in middle of a jet black wolf and a brown and white wolf, but how was he talking to me in the first place?

"Because we're wolves, stupid!" The brown wolf spoke again, replying to the question that I had thought. How was it that he could read my thoughts?

"Okay," the black wolf started talking now. "So that answers some of our questions right there. The pup doesn't have a pack or else she would know how wolves communicate, and yes pup we can read your thoughts: loud and clear." So much for finding my way out of this.

"There's no need to find your way out," the brown and white one said. "You're among friends. My name is Seth. These are my brothers, Roman, the black wolf, and Dean the brown wolf as you're calling them."

"Um, sorry," I thought hoping that they could hear me. "I've never spoke with wolves before."

"That's pretty obvious from your clueless nature, you dumb pup," Dean barked at me.

"You can stop calling me stupid," I barked back at him. "I may not know a lot about being a werewolf, but when you grow up with a bunch of sirens, who are you supposed to learn from, huh?"

"Sirens?" Roman asked. "You grew up with Sirens?"

"Yes," I answered hesitantly. The three wolves looked at me cautiously and started to circle around me.

"Werewolves are allowed nowhere near the realm of the Sirens," Roman continued.

"Sirens and werewolves have been enemies since our birth. They enslaved us, and then cursed us," Seth added.

"Every supernatural being knows the unsavory history between Sirens and Werewolves," Dean said. "So tell us, pup, how is it that _you_ were able to, not only enter the Realm of Sirens, but also grow up in the Realm of Sirens?"

There was no hiding the truth from them. Even if I had tried to lie, they could read my thoughts, so I told them the truth, "My mother was a Siren." Dean lunged at me, tackling me to the ground. I was rattled, but okay. He lunged at me again and my instincts took over. I attacked him with every ounce of power I had in me. I clawed at his face, snarling at him as we went at one another. "STOP!" Roman's booming voice echoed in my head as Dean immediately stopped his attack, with me pinned underneath him. "Let her go Dean."

"Why should I?" Dean yelled at Roman. "This half-breed is an abomination to both of her kinds! Why should we allow her to live?"

"Because we would cause a problem with the Realm of Sirens if we do!" Roman exclaimed at him. I could definitely tell that Roman was the oldest of the brothers. Dean looked back at me with a low growl and let me get up.

"For what it's worth," I started. "I don't anything about the history between Sirens and Werewolves, and I no longer live in the Realm of Sirens. I live among the humans now."

"Why would you want to live among humans?" Seth asked.

"Because I'm tired of the crap that comes with the supernatural! This is my first interaction with other supernatural beings since I left the Realm of Sirens three years ago, and let me tell you," I got in Dean's face and spoke slowly, "it has _not_ been a pleasant experience." I could tell Dean was fuming and holding himself back from attacking me again.

"We just got off on the wrong foot," Seth told me. I looked at him.

"Could we have ever gotten started on the _right _foot?" The three of them glared at me, although Dean seemed angrier than Roman or Seth. "Listen guys. Whatever problems werewolves have with Sirens is your problem and theirs, but leave me out of it. I've been living peacefully with the humans for too long to want to give up my life. So if you don't mind, I'll be going." With that I turned around and ran in the direction of my spot, hoping, for my own sake, that they weren't following.

**Roman POV**

We watched her run off. So the pup was half Siren, huh? That could be very useful one day. I turned to Dean, his actions definitely needed to be addressed. "Attack a fellow wolf why don't you?"

"I'd hardly call her a fellow wolf," Dean replied as he stared at the ground, pacing back and forth.

"I would. She's a pup Dean. She doesn't know anything about being a wolf and we should teach her. Being a siren is easier because you will your transformations from a young age, but being a wolf? You can't control your transformations until… obstacles are overcome. Even then, they'll be controlled by emotions at first."

"So what do you suggest we do then, Seth? Huh?! Follow her and offer to help her? Help a half-siren? Forget completely about what Sirens have done to our kind since the beginning?!"

"She said, herself, that she doesn't know about that history, we can't hold her accountable for that," I told Dean. "You're being irrational Dean. Think of the benefits of having a half-breed in the pack. We need to watch her and convince her to join the pack."

"Benefits? What benefits could possibly come from have an abomination like her join our pack?"

"Sirens are the biggest threat to our existence. If we bridge the gap between our species then all wolves would have nothing to fear. Can you imagine a world where wolves are the top of the food chain?"

"Roman makes a good point, Dean," Seth chimed in. "We should follow her and watch over her. We could earn her trust, become her mentors and then when the time is right, we initiate her into the pack."

Dean took a deep breath. "Fine, but if she refuses our offer then we have her lead us to the Realm of Sirens and kill everything in sight."

"That sounds fair," Seth stated.

"Then let's go." With that we took off into the woods after the hybrid wolf. This situation could only end well for us.

* * *

**So this is my first fanfiction, so I'm excited but nervous at the same time! Definitely let me know what you think, and if I should even continue. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism so definitely review!**


	2. Chapter 2

So it occurs to me that I didn't put a disclaimer in the first chapter... oops!

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to WWE and are not my own... The storyline and plot are totally mine though :)

* * *

**Dean POV**

It didn't take us long to find the half-breed. Her smell was very unique and easy to follow. My brothers and I found her in a small area of the woods next to a brook. Ugh, so typical of a siren to be around water. She lay down next to the brook and began to drink from it. Everything about her disgusted me. Even the way she drank water was annoying.

"You seem awfully distracted there, Dean." Seth pulled me away from my thoughts. "Be careful. The way you're looking at her, one might think you had a crush on the pup."

"Shows how little you know!" I adamantly denied, "She disgusts me and all I want to do is kill her."

"If you say so."

"Guys," Roman called to us. "The night's almost over and we can't stay here when the pup transforms back. So make sure you commit her scent to memory, then let's get out of here." When the sun rose the pup would transform back into a human and wouldn't have any clothes on. Even if we are wolves, we're still gentlemen. I took in a deep breath, immediately picking up her scent. I could never forget it. It was the only time that I had smelled wolf and salt water at the same time. I nodded to my brothers, and we backed off as the pup fell asleep by the brook. We'll see her again, very soon.

**Kaitlyn POV**

As the sun rose, I woke up with a monster headache. I put my hand on my head as I tried to gather my thoughts and remember what happened last night. I remembered running off from my spot because I had smelled death, but it was moving. I'm not sure why, but I got pissed off and chased after the smell. I remembered attacking a man and then getting jumped by him and his two buddies. I remembered waking up to three wolves. Ugh, those wolves. I could barely remember their names, but they weren't too happy with me. That brown one especially didn't like me because I was a half breed. Well, at least they didn't follow me, or else I'd have to deal with them right now and I was in no condition to do so.

I gained my composure and looked for my backpack. My transformation always broke and tore my clothes, so I had developed the habit of packing a bag of clothes. This way, I wouldn't have walk back to my apartment naked. After getting dressed I walked back to town. I looked at the position of the sun, it couldn't be too late, maybe 9a.m. or so. I desperately needed to shower and take a nap before I had to go to work tonight.

When I got home, I made a beeline for the bathroom, dropping my backpack by the door. My apartment wasn't anything special, a one bedroom, one bathroom with a small kitchen and a good sized living room, with a suede couch and flat screen TV. It was on the small side but it was pretty perfect for me. Besides it's not as though I had a lot of friends, or hosted parties. Since coming to the human world I've only made one friend: my fellow bartender, AJ Lee. She was a good girl, really cool and easy to talk to. She was definitely on the nerdy side and was one of the few humans who believed in the supernatural. I indulged her theories no matter how wrong they were, but never told her about my past or what I was. She didn't need to know. The less she knew, the safer she was.

When I got out of the shower I went straight to my bed. My body was way too sore and exhausted from transforming to do much of anything else. As I lay down and started to fall asleep, I could have sworn that I smelled something off in my apartment. I know I didn't cook anything so I wrote it off as something coming from my neighbors and went to bed.

**Seth POV**

So the pup lived in the town that we guarded, huh? Guess it really is a small world. Her scent was all over the town but was particularly strong in three places, two of which were apartment buildings. In the first apartment building we checked out, we immediately found her about to go sleep. We decided to leave her alone for now and check out the other places. The second apartment was empty, but the stench of human filled the air, so it had to have been a human friend's place. I hate the smell of human. I don't know how the pup doesn't throw up every time she gets near a human. The third place was a bar in the middle of town. It looked more like a pub than anything else. Why would she hang out here?

"Her scent is strongest behind the bar," Dean said. "She probably works here as a bartender."

We continued to look around until a woman called to us from behind the bar. "Good morning gentlemen!" She's a bit too happy for my taste, but that's humans for you. She was a small human with long black hair and a very familiar scent. "Can I help you?" she asked.

I looked at my brothers, who were standing behind me. Dean walked past me to speak to the girl. "What's your name," he asked.

"Name's April, my friends call me AJ."

"Well, April, maybe you can help us out."

"Okay," she replied tentatively.

"We're looking for a girl. She's been living in this town for about three years now and works here. Sound familiar?"

"The only girl I know who's been in town for three years and works here is Kaitlyn." This girl was dumber than she looked. Humans are way too trusting. "Are you guys friends of hers," April asked.

"You can say that," Roman replied. "We're more like family though." He wasn't exactly lying. After all, the girl was a wolf.

"Interesting, Kaitlyn never mentioned her family before. She doesn't really talk about you guys." This April girl was obviously a friend of the pup's. This is probably the human who owns the other apartment.

"Yeah well, we kind of had a fall-out," I offered. "But we're here to make it right."

"Oh! Well Kaitlyn has the night shift tonight. She'll be starting around 8 and then she'll be closing up. You can meet her here, but you might want to catch her after work that way she doesn't get in trouble."

"We'll be sure to do that," Dean told her. "Oh and don't tell her we're in town. It'll ruin the surprise."

"No problem! I'm excited for you guys. It must be nice to reunite with your family."

"Oh, it's going to be a blast," I said as my brothers and I walked out of the bar. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Roman answered me. "When she's working we'll stop by, threaten her to come with us and we'll talk in the woods."

"That shouldn't been too hard," Dean added. "Humans are easy to tear apart, and that pup is dumb enough to believe anything."

"Well 8 is still a couple of hours away," I pointed out. "What do we do in the meantime?"

"How about you let me know what the hell is going on?" My brothers and I looked around to find our packmaster perched atop of the bar.

"Punk!" Roman said surprised. We all bowed immediately as our packmaster, CM Punk, descended upon us, landing right in front of my brothers and me.

"You guys don't have to be so formal in a human setting," he told us. "We don't need to draw the attention to ourselves." We all get to our feet surrounding our packmaster. "So you guys want to tell me why you didn't return to the den after your shift was over."

"Our apologies, Punk," Roman replied. "We stumbled upon something rather interesting during our shift last night."

"Good interesting or bad interesting?"

"That's a matter of perspective," Roman said.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what happened?"

"We found an abomination. A werewolf-siren half-breed," Dean answered. Punk remained silent, looking at Dean as if he didn't completely believe him. He crossed his arms and glanced over at me and then Roman, still trying to determine if we were lying. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "Did you kill it?"

"No, we didn't. Roman stopped me before I could." Punk looked at Roman, uncrossing his arms. "We'll see if that was a good call or not. Where's the half-breed now?"

"At her apartment," I said.

"Then why are you here?"

"We had a nasty first encounter. We thought we would give her some time before we approached her again."

"I see. And when do you plan on approaching her again?"

"Tonight," Dean cut in. "She works at this bar. We're gonna give her ultimatum: come with us or we destroy the bar."

"I think you'll need a little more leverage than that," Punk replied. "What kind of information do you have on her?"

"Well something that is useful," Roman offered. "We just ran into a human friend of hers. She actually works here. They seem close."

"Perfect," Punk said. I could tell he was planning something completely sinister. He turned around and looked into the bar through the glass door. "Which one is the friend?"

"That human with the long black hair. Her name is April," I told him.

"Okay. This is what' going to happen, I'll follow April and take her back to the den. When the hybrid comes along, tell her to come with you. If she doesn't come the first time, destroy the bar. The second time, tell her we have her friend."

"What about the humans," I asked.

"You and Dean will take the hybrid to the den. Roman will stay here and erase their memories. After which, you'll join him on patrol tonight. Do you think you two can handle that?"

"Of course," Roman answered.

"Good. In the meantime, all of you go back to the den and get some rest. You'll need your strength for tonight." Putting or fists over our hearts and bowing or heads, we left Punk staring through the glass door.

* * *

I was originally going to wait until next Tuesday to update, but it was already done and it's Valentine's Day so this is my present to the viewers.

Please leave reviews, I adore reading them! I also love suggestions because they help me become a better writer so if you have some definitely let me know! With that enjoy your Valentine's Day!

-J.


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ POV**

I got off of work around 5pm, and I was exhausted! Bartending wasn't the easiest job in the world, but it put food on the table and paid the bills, so I guess I shouldn't complain. The best part of the job was also the creepiest, though: meeting new people. Those three guys that came in looking for Kaitlyn today were especially creepy. Sure, I was polite to them, but I honestly want nothing more than to go over to Katie's place and warn her about those three guys.

Kaitlyn's place wasn't too far away from the bar. A quick ride on the bus would find me there in no time. As I was walking from work to the bus stop, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. I glanced over my shoulder, but nobody stood out to me. I mean there were a lot of people going in the same direction as me, but it's not as though I'm the only one who needs to take the bus, right? I start speed walking. If I start running, I might draw attention to myself, but walking faster isn't making me feel any better. If anything I feel like someone is following me now. I'm starting to get paranoid. My breathing starts to get heavy and I find myself glancing everywhere at once. "_I just need to get to the bus stop,"_ I tell myself. Once I get to the bus stop I'll be okay. I try to calm my nerves by thinking about the things I'll do once I get home. A long bath sounds good. I just bought those lilac scented candles, so those should go well with my vanilla scented bubble bath. Then there's dinner. I should make some chicken parmesan. That will go well with new bottle of red wine that Kaitlyn bought me for my birthday last month. I can feel my heart rate going down, and I slow my pace as I reclaim my nerves. The thoughts of pampering myself obviously had their intended effect. I continued to walk until I was right across the street from the bus stop, but the street light changed and I was forced to wait at the corner until it was alright for me to cross. As I waited the bus came by though. "Oh no! Come on, stupid light," I said as I stood at the corner waiting impatiently for the light to change. I started jogging in place and gently bouncing up and down, anxiously hoping that the damn would light change so that I didn't miss my bus. As the light finally decided to change, the bus started to drive off. I ran across the street trying to catch the bus. "Oh come on legs! Can't you go any faster," I asked myself aloud. However, I was unable to reach the bus and it drove down the street. I slowed my movements until I came to a halt. I doubled over and put my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. "Damn bus! Damn light! Freaking short ass legs," I said in between large gasps of air.

"Yeah, that definitely didn't work out for you." The voice from behind me startled me, and I jumped, immediately bringing my hand up to smack the imposing threat. To my surprise, the person grabbed my hand as it was about to come in contact with the man's cheek. I stood looking up at his face, as if frozen. This guy was taller than me by a lot with beautiful green eyes. He looked down at me grinning. "Do you greet everyone with a smack," he asked me. I quickly jerked my hand out of his grasp and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Sorry," I replied. "You just startled me, and I had this feeling earlier that,"

"Somebody was following you," He finished my sentence. I looked at him queerly and the realization suddenly hit me. It was him! He was the one that was following me! My eyes widened and my jaw dropped while I stared at him. My breathing started to pick up again. I was about to scream when the man's hand covered my mouth and his other hand came around my waist, bringing me closer to him. I looked into his eyes for a second, and as soon as I knew it I blacked out.

**CM Punk's POV**

I didn't wait for the human to pass out before I started moving. If we stayed among the humans for too long, we would attract unwanted attention. I moved us to an ally to make sure she was knocked out. I held her in my arms and shook her a few times. Her eyes remained closed and her face didn't move. I knew then that she was definitely knocked out. Now all I had to do was get the human back to the den. I could just carry her, but in my human form I wouldn't be able to get to the den as fast as I would like. However, I could drop her if I carry her in my wolf form. Dammit, I don't have time to contemplate this crap! I threw her over my shoulder and climbed the side of the nearest building from the ally. Once I reached the top, I stared out at the woods, plotting the course I would take back home. "Alright, April, you better hold on tight, and count yourself lucky. It's not every day that a human is allowed into a wolves' den."

* * *

We arrived at the den within half an hour. I stopped running as soon as I reached the front door. My pack may call it the den, but it's no cave. It's a rather large mansion that has been passed down from packmaster to packmaster for centuries now. The human will stay with us until further notice. We don't really know what's going to happen with this hybrid that Dean, Roman and Seth found, but if we need this human in order to keep the hybrid in check, then we'll keep her around.

The human is still knocked out, but my shoulder is starting to hurt. I switch her to my other shoulder before I open the door. As I enter, I see Dean and Roman sitting around the bar that we recently installed in the den. "Hey, Punk," Roman addressed me as he poured himself a glass of liquor.

"You know, that stuff kills the beings we are sworn to protect," I told them.

"Yeah, well that's their problem now isn't it," Dean replied as he took a swig of his drink. "I see you got the abomination's human friend."

"Yeah. She wasn't hard to get either. Although, she did start running when I started following her. Come to find out, she felt like someone was following her."

"Yeah, well, even humans can pick up on subtle things once in a while," Dean said.

"Where's she gonna stay?"

"Haven't decided yet, Ro. I don't really have a permanent place for her, but we gotta make sure she doesn't escape."

"Well, the basement is an option," Roman pointed out. "We just had it done, so she'll be comfortable."

"More importantly, the only way out of the basement is through the living room entrance," Dean chimed in.

"Well then she goes in basement." I turned to head toward the staircase going to the basement, but a thought crossed my mind and I turned back to Dean and Roman.

"Where's Seth?"

Roman downed the rest of his drink before answering me, "in the library upstairs."

"That guy lives in that damn library." I readjust the human on my shoulder. "Okay, well I'm gonna go ahead and put the human in the basement. Don't forget to fetch the hybrid later."

"Fetch," Roman inquired.

"Don't think we didn't catch that," Dean shouted at me as I walked down to the basement.

**AJ POV**

I have no idea how long I was out, but I woke up in a total daze. The first thing I noticed when I opened my eyes was that I was in a very unfamiliar room. I automatically knew that I wasn't at home, but where was I? I slowly lifted my head to look around. I was on a bed in the middle of a room. It had no windows and the only exit seemed to be a set of stairs in the far left corner of the room. The stairs were really dimly lit. In fact, the whole room was barely lit; mostly shrouded in shadows that could have been hiding anything. "This place is depressing," I said aloud.

"Well, I'm sorry the room isn't up to your standards," a heard someone say. That voice sounded so familiar. Where have I heard it before?

"Who are you? Where am I?" I rose from the bed, immediately standing up, so that I can defend myself if need be.

"Well let's start with the first question, shall we?" The person speaking walked out into the light, where I could see him. I recognized him! He was that guy from the bus stop!

"You! You're that guy! Why am I here? You kidnapped me!"

"One thing at a time, sweetheart. First, my name is CM Punk. Punk to you."

"Punk? What kind of name is that?" I only got to see Punk's eyes change from green to yellow, and in a flash he had his hand around my throat while pushing me up against the nearest wall.

"If I were you, I wouldn't test my kidnapper's patience," he whispered in my ear, as his grasp on my throat tightened. I struggled to breath. My hands flew to the hand around my throat, as I tried to loosen his grip on my windpipe.

"You're… not… human," I managed to gasp out.

"Very good, April. You catch on quickly, for a human." I looked at him confused. How did he know my name? "You are currently in our den, April. You'll be our guest until further notice." He let go of my throat and I fell to the floor. I took in deep gulps of air, greedily taking it into my lungs until I started to breath normally again. He bent down on one knee right next to me. "It's nothing personal, but you have a relationship with someone who we would like to have a conversation with. Depending on how that conversation goes, we may let you leave." I tilted my head up, looking him straight in the eyes. Then, I finally made the connection.

"Those three guys in black from the bar, the ones looking for Kaitlyn… you know them," I stated. "What do you want with her, and what are you?!"

"You're smart for a human. I wonder then why you gave my friends Kaitlyn's work schedule." CRAP! I totally forgot that I told those three how to find Kaitlyn. I'm so stupid! "Don't blame yourself, though. We would have found her regardless." He got up and walked toward the stairs. "She'll be here later tonight. My friends will make sure of it."

"Wolves," I whispered. He stopped in his tracks and looked back at me.

"What did you say?"

"You're wolves! All four of you! The yellow eyes, the pack mentality, the speed! You're wolves," I screamed at him. He looked at me, quizzically. "I don't know what you want with Kaitlyn, but she doesn't even believe in the supernatural! Just leave her alone!" He laughed manically. His laughter sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh, your friend more than believes in the supernatural. She IS the supernatural," he told me. "It seems to me that Kaitlyn hasn't been hundred percent honest with you now has she?" I watched as he walked up the stairs and closed the door. I was left in the dimly lit room with only my thoughts to keep me company. "Kaitlyn, I don't know what's going on, but please stay safe!"

* * *

So that's it for chapter three!

So for the user Sugar Star, to answer your question, yes this is totally a Dean/Kaitlyn fic with a sprinkle of Punk/AJ.

Right now my story is moving a little slower than I would like it, so I might pick up the pace a little in future chapters, but if you don't think that's a good idea let me know.

Definitely review! I love reading your opinions and suggestions, and they give me a lot of motivation to continue writing!

Love

-J.


	4. Chapter 4

**Roman POV**

It was finally time to pick up the pup. My brothers and I game planned on the roof of the bar before we decided to go in. The last thing we needed was for something to go wrong and have causalities as collateral damage. The plan was relatively simple as long as Dean did his part without letting his emotions cloud his judgment.

"Are you sure you can do this Dean," I ask him.

"I wouldn't have volunteered for the job if I didn't think I could do it."

"We'll have to take your word for it. You have ten minutes before Roman and I wreck everything in sight."

"Guys," Dean interjected, "I got this." Dean jumped down the side of the bar into the alley while Seth and I stayed on the roof. All we could do now is wait and hope that Dean didn't screw this up.

"Hey Roman," Seth grabbed my attention. I didn't say anything but turned my head toward him. "Do you think that getting the hybrid on our side will help undo the curse?"

That damn curse. I know all of wolf kind would be ecstatic to finally be rid of the curse after centuries of having to deal with it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I reading in the library, I brushed up on our history with the sirens. I also read up on some other supernatural beings that could help us with the curse."

"As far as I know, only a siren or a witch can break it."

"Exactly, but witches can't help us. They're sisters to the sirens. Both are descendents of Demeter."

"The Greek goddess of nature, yeah, I know. Why can't the witches help?"

"Witches and sirens are sisters, but they're opposites. Witches are only versed in white magic, but curse put on us is rooted in dark magic. Only sirens practice dark magic."

"So only sirens can undo the curse is what you're saying," I shake my head. "The sirens aren't going to undo the curse, Seth."

"Yeah, well I was thinking that maybe the hybrid could do it." I looked at Seth, incredulously. I mean it was possible that the hybrid could break the curse. She is half siren, after all, and we do have a bit of leverage over her considering that her friend is our hostage, but who was to say that she had that type of power?

"What if she doesn't have that type of power," I asked.

"Well then, I'm sure she knows a siren that does have that type of power. Think about it, Ro. With the hybrid in our grasp we finally have some leverage over the sirens."

"I don't think we should get our hopes up, but it'd be nice to have the curse lifted." I walk to the edge of the roof and look down at the entrance of the bar. As I observe the humans entering and exiting, a thought comes to my mind. "Even if we can't get the curse lifted, I think we can still make good use of the hybrid."

"How so?"

"Think about it. Dean suggested it first. We earn the hybrid's trust and have her lead us to the Realm of Sirens. Once we're there, we kill everything in sight."

"Well let's try to go down the path of the least bloodshed." Seth walked over to the edge of the roof, standing right next to me. "Besides, destroying the Realm of Sirens would also be punishing the pup, and she hasn't done anything to deserve that kind of punishment. She said, herself, that she doesn't even know the history between wolves and sirens."

"So she says. How do we know she isn't lying?"

"We'll find out soon enough, I suppose, but if she isn't lying we'll have to be the ones to educate her. She won't be happy about the truth."

"Doesn't matter. Come on, Seth. It's time."

**Dean POV**

I walked into the bar and was immediately greeted with the smell of booze and sweat. Do humans not know how to clean themselves? I swear they're most filthy creatures walking on Earth. I look around but I don't see the hybrid pup anywhere, but I know she's here. I can smell her. I take a seat at the bar and wait. It didn't take long for one of the bartenders to ask me if I wanted something. "Hard scotch," I tell him. "Also, where's Kaitlyn?"

"She just got here," the human responds as he pours my drink. "She's in the back and should be out soon." I take the glass and nod my head at him, throwing the glass back as the drink burned as it slid down my throat. I bring the glass back down to the bar and indicate to the bartender that I want another drink. Suddenly, I catch the scent of the hybrid pup and turn my attention to her direction. She's coming out of the back, wearing a black vest and pants with combat boots and fingerless gloves. The outfit was definitely not your typical female bartender outfit. I guess I can appreciate that though. She grabs a rag and wets it before she starts taking empty glasses off the bar and wiping it down. As she passes by me, I grab her hand. She quickly turns around and pulls her hand out of my grasp.

"Rules of the bar, newcomer: you're not allowed to touch me."

"And why not," I ask.

"What do you mean why not?! I'm a bartender not some whore. If you're looking for your lay of the night then I suggest you look elsewhere."

"Maybe I'm not looking for a lay, you dumb pup." She squints her eyes at me, as though she's trying to remember the origin of that title. Her eyes then widen in surprise and she turns her body toward me, placing both of her hands on the bar.

"You're that wolf," she whispers. "You're the wolf that attacked me last night."

"Bingo, pup. Name's Dean, in case you don't remember."

"What do you want, and where are those other two wolves?" She starts looking around the bar, suspiciously.

"They're not here, pup. Not yet anyway," I tell her. "But they'll be here soon. You see, we have some unfinished business with you."

"What do you want from me?"

"We haven't decided yet," I answered honestly. "But I know that one way or another, you'll be coming with us, tonight."

"So you can kill me? I don't think so!" She turns around and puts the glasses she picked up in the sink behind her.

"Kaitlyn, my dear, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Don't make this more difficult than it has to be." She stops washing the glasses and walks back over to me. She leans toward me, putting her elbows on the bar.

"I don't know how you know my name, but let me make this clear, Dean." She looks directly into my eyes, as though she's staring into the deepest part of my soul. "I will NOT go anywhere with you." I smile at her and let out a slight chuckle, turning my head away.

"I'm sorry you feel like that." Just then the windows of the bar break as two wolves come crashing through them. The humans in the bar start screaming and running around in a panic, trying to make it to the exit. Kaitlyn jumps back, with her eyes wide. Sheer terror is written across her face.

"What the hell is this?!"

"You remember my brothers, Roman and Seth, don't you?" Roman and Seth are destroying everything in sight. Tables are turned over, chairs are thrown across the room and the humans are cowering in fear. Neither Roman nor Seth is letting any human escape.

"Get them out of here! They're gonna hurt someone," Kaitlyn yells at me.

"Well maybe you should have just come with me then," I tell her calmly. "All of this could have been avoided had you done so." Kaitlyn's starting to hyperventilate. I can tell she wants to do something, but she's paralyzed with fear. "Oh, there is one more thing," I say. Her eyes shift toward me, paying attention to the next words I say. "We have your friend, April."

"No, no that's impossible!"

"Isn't it? She's back at our den with our packmaster. You know, usually, our packmaster is a pretty decent guy, but he has this thing about patience, specifically that he doesn't have a lot. I wonder if he's torturing her right now." Without warning, the pup leaps over the bar and tackles me to the ground. She sits on top of me with each of my hands in hers pinning me to the floor.

"He better not hurt her! She has nothing to do with this, so let her go!" I quickly flip us over. I pin her on the floor underneath me so that she is facing the ground. Both of her hands are behind her back in a death grip of mine. I lean forward, so that I can whisper in her ear.

"Your foolishness already caused the chaos around you. Don't be stupid and make things worse for her too." She looks around and starts to whimper. Tears are forming in her eyes and she starts crying hysterically. A part of me wants to stop because I don't want to see her cry, but I have a job to do. "You can make everything stop, Kaitlyn. My brothers will leave the bar alone and you can rescue your friend, if you just come with us." Kaitlyn closes her eyes and breathes deeply.

"Fine," she whispers.

"What was that? I can't quite hear you," now I'm just being a jerk.

"I said, fine! I'll go with you!"

"That's a good pup," I tell her as I sit up. "Roman, Seth," I call out to them. Both of them lift up their heads, showing me that they are listening. "It's done. Perform klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s and let's get out of here." Roman's and Seth's eyes turn black and there is a bright flash in the bar. When the flash dims, all of the humans are unconscious. I get off the pup but still hold both of her hands behind her back.

"What did you do to them," she asks me.

"Klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s. It's Greek for memory theft. Roman and Seth stole these humans' memory of tonight. They won't remember anything when they wake up," I answer her. "Now let's go." I roughly get the pup to her feet and jerk her toward the exit.

"Roman, you okay for patrol tonight," I ask. He nods his head runs out the broken window of the bar. "Seth, you carry the pup to the den. I'll be right behind you." He nods and walks toward us. He stops and waits for the hybrid to get on his back. I lift her up and place her on Seth's back. I grab her chin to turn towards me. "Don't think about trying to escape." She nodded and stared at me as though she wanted me dead. I don't blame her. I let her go and Seth takes off. I change into my wolf form before running out of the bar and catching up with Seth and hybrid. Tonight was only going to get more interesting.

* * *

Wow! So this is a little late, but i hope you enjoyed it. Leave reviews, I love them, and leave suggestions. I will definitely take them into consideration going forward with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**AJ POV**

I don't know how long I've been in this place, but it seems like forever! I'm bored, but anxious, and I can't stop moving around this very cramped basement. I tried almost immediately after that Punk guy left to find some way to escape, but, as I previously thought, they only way out was through the entrance at the top of the stairs. I can't believe this. I have actually been kidnapped by werewolves who are trying to get to my best friend, whom they say is another supernatural being! I swear this only happens in movies and books.

It's funny. I always secreted wished that the stories in my novels about the supernatural were real. I hoped that they were true, and somehow the world of the supernatural would find me and take me away from my humdrum life. I wished that I could fall in love with a vampire like Elena from _Vampire Diaries_ or that I would be caught in the middle of a love triangle like Bella from the _Twilight_ series, or, even better, I actually turned out to be supernatural like Sookie from _True Blood_! But now that this is actually happening, I'm not excited. I'm terrified! What if these wolves aren't sworn to protect humankind, like in _Twilight_. What if they need to kill humans to activate the wolf gene, like in _Vampire Diaries_, and I'm only here to be the human sacrifice. Oh my God! The more I think about it the… hungrier I get. Damn, the last time I ate was during my lunch break at work. I'm freaking hungry! Are these stupid wolves going to feed me? I mean they have to right? Kaitlyn would be pissed when she comes for me and finds that these wolves have starved me to death. I walk up the stairs and start banging on the locked door. "HEY," I yell loudly. "Is anybody there?! I'm hungry!" I bang on the door again, but no one answers. "HEY! I know you're out there! If you don't acknowledge me, I'll just keep making noise!" Maybe I shouldn't be threatening my captives who just so happen to be, oh I don't know, WOLVES, but I'm really hungry. I start banging on the door again relentlessly while screaming at the top of my lungs. Suddenly the door swung open and I fell forward. I put my hands in front of me quickly to protect my face as I land on the ground with a loud thud.

"You are awfully loud for someone who is supposed to be a hostage." I looked up to see CM Punk standing above me. One of his hands was on the door knob and the other was on his head, rubbing his temple. "And for the record," he continues, "I can hear much better than you humans can. All you needed to do was wait a damn minute."

"Well I'm not going to apologize. I haven't eaten since lunch, and you guys haven't fed me. Hell, you guys just left me down there with nothing to do but stare at the walls! Do you have any idea how mind-numbing that is?" I don't where this burst of courage is coming from, but I hope it stops before Punk decides that I'm more trouble than I'm worth.

"You're more trouble than you're worth." Dammit! Is he going to kill me?

"I- I'm just hungry," I whisper as I look down at the floor. I hear Punk sigh, and he walks away from me.

"Well, are you gonna stay on the floor, or do you want something to eat?" I look up at him surprised, but I pull myself together quickly. I don't want him to change his mind about feeding me. I get to my feet and follow Punk to the kitchen. As I follow him, I look around to really observe my surroundings. This is a pretty big place. The living room is huge, with high ceilings and it is spectacularly decorated. There are three full couches and about four individual seats. There's a large screen television above a beautiful fireplace, and along the walls are shelves and cabinets filled some books, picture frames, DVDs and video games. This was definitely a guy place, but there was something interesting about the pictures: they were only of women. What's with these guys? Are they sexually deprived or something?

When Punk and I stop walking, we are in the kitchen, which is huge with dark overtones combined with neutral colors. One of these guys has impeccable decorating skills… Either that or some women are a part of the pack as well. Punk walks over to the fridge and looks inside. Without looking back at me he asks, "You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"No. I'm not."

"Okay, well we mostly have meat, and I don't know what Roman uses to season it so, I hope it's okay. Steak and baked potatoes are good for you?"

"Yeah that sounds really good actually."

"Good because it's the only thing in this fridge that's cooked already. Just needs to be heated up." I nodded and sat on the middle stool at the breakfast bar. He put the food on a plate and put it in the microwave to heat up for two minutes… Most silent and uncomfortable two minutes of my life. They went by so slowly. While Punk was staring at the microwave, willing the food to heat up faster, I tried to look everywhere but in his direction. However, I couldn't help it. My eyes were just drawn to him. He was built, but not overly muscular, with tattoos up and down his arms. He was kind of beautiful. Oh my god, why am I thinking that my kidnapper is beautiful? Damn Stockholm syndrome. Just then the microwave stopped and Punk gave me my food. I immediately devoured it. To hell with manners.

"You weren't kidding about being hungry." Punk slightly laughed at me. I barely took my attention off my food, but I did manage to throw him a dirty look. "Be angry at me all you want, human. I'm not the one gulfing down my food."

"Are you a jerk to all your hostages, or am I just lucky?" There goes that courage again. I swear I'm going to get myself killed before Kaitlyn gets here.

"I don't make a habit out of kidnapping, believe it or not. You're a special case. Consider yourself collateral damage."

"Whatever." I go right back to eating. It's a good thing it put a lot of food on my plate. I am eating as though it would be the last meal I would have. It was quiet for a few seconds, but I can't help but feel curious. I mean when is the next time I'll be able to ask a supernatural being questions about their existence? "Punk," I say quietly. He turns his head toward me. I feel like he's staring at my soul. "Can I ask you some questions about… the supernatural?"

"I guess."

"Um, well," I don't really know what to ask. I'm actually surprised that he allowed me to ask questions at al. "Do you have more members in your pack? Like is it only you and those three guys?"

"There aren't any more members of my pack, but wolf packs tend to be on the smaller side."

"Then who are those women in those pictures in the living room."

"Those are pictures of pack mothers. Those are the women who have given birth to this pack's members over the years. This pack is pretty old."

"So a picture of your mother and those three guys' mothers are out there too?"

"Yeah, but Dean Roman and Seth are brothers so only one picture is of their mother."

"But you guys are young. Where are your mothers now?" Punk turned away from me, hiding his face.

"They're dead. When female wolves become parents, their lifespan shorten. They don't live to see us grow up and we grow up without mothers."

"That's the most heart-breaking thing I've ever heard." I look down at my plate. Suddenly, I'm not hungry anymore. Punk still has his back toward me. I want to say something to comfort him, but I can't think of anything.

**CM Punk POV**

Damn human with her questions. I guess I walked into that, though, but how was I supposed to know that she would ask about that? The last thing I needed was to think about was the sad lives that all wolves lead. Damn curse. Damn sirens. I take a deep breath before turning back to April. She stopped eating, and now she's looking at me with those big brown doe eyes. Her face is full of sorrow and pity. I don't need this shit.

"Don't look at me like that April. I don't need your damn pity," I tell her.

"Sorry, I don't mean to offend you. Nothing I've ever read about werewolves ever mentioned something like that."

"Of course not. What would humans know about us?"

"That's kind of why I wanted to ask you questions. I just would like to know what's true and what's false."

"Well now I'm curious. What do you humans say about us? I'll tell you if it's fiction or not." April started firing the questions. She asked about our transformations, our relationship with the full moon and other supernatural beings and our origins. I have to say, humans know a little too much for my taste, but it seems like humans only know bits and pieces to the story as opposed to the entire picture. I don't give the human too much information. She'll learn more than she ever needs to know once her friend gets here. Otherwise that, I am enjoying this conversation. This human is witty and to be honest, she's cute. How can I not enjoy her company? However, things get awkward when she starts asking about mates. At least for me it's awkward.

"How do you guys know when you meet your mates? Do you imprint like in _Twilight_?"

"I don't know what that is, so going to go ahead and say no. Once we find a wolf we like we just stick together and mate for life."

"But how do you know if that's the one? What if you get together and you find later in life that you don't love that wolf anymore?" She's really pushing this question.

"I don't know what you humans do, but we wolves spend time getting to know one another before we mark our mates."

"Mark? You mean the way dogs mark their territory?" She has a look of pure disgust on her face. What the hell is she thinking? That's disgusting!

"NO! We leave bite marks on the back of our mates' necks and every mate marking is different. Once we're marked it's like you have blinders on and only your mate exists in your world."

"Aww!" She thinks this is cute? What the hell is so cute about it? She looks down at her plate at her plate with a slight smile on her face. She tucks her hair behind ear, but it's too long as fall in front of her face again. "Do you have a mate?" Oh my god. Is she really asking me this question, and is she… blushing?

"Don't worry about that," I tell her with a straight face. The last thing I need is a silly human clinging to me. Her smile falls and she nods to her head. She turns her attention back to her food, but she's not eating it. She's just playing around with the leftovers. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good." I grab her arm and head toward the basement. "Back in the basement with you now." She starts resisting and tries to pull away from me.

"Do I really need to go back in the basement?! I thought-"

"You thought what," I yell at her. She stares at me again with those big doe eyes. "Just because we had a conversation, doesn't make you any less of a prisoner." She starts fighting harder. She throws herself on the floor and tries her release her arm from my grasp, but her fighting is futile because I'm a lot stronger than she is. I start to drag her from the kitchen to the living room. We're about halfway to the basement entrance when she starts screeching at the top of her lungs. I try to ignore it and take a few more steps until I can't take it anymore. I lift her up roughly and cover her mouth with my free hand. "Shut up! Just shut the hell up," I yell at her while shaking her small frame.

"Put her down!" I look toward the door and there I see Seth and Dean in their wolf forms. Sitting atop of Seth is a girl with blonde and brown hair. "You must be the hybrid."

**Kaitlyn POV**

A half hour after coming to the den, as the wolves call it, I am sitting next to AJ with Punk and Dean sitting across from us. Punk told Seth to go join Roman on patrol, so the four of us were left alone. When I first got here I was beyond mad to see Punk handling AJ the way that he was, and once he let her go we ran toward each other. We didn't really talk. We were glad that we were alright. It was a happy reunion, but it didn't change the fact that both of us were now prisoners of these wolves. "What do you guys want," I asked them.

"Well you're half siren," Punk answered. "I'd say that's a damn good reason to kidnap you." I looked at him and hoped he would choke.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on," AJ exclaimed. "I've been around Kaitlyn for years and she's never mentioned any of this."

"AJ," I take a deep breath before continuing. "I was hoping you'd never find out, and especially not this way. I've been trying for a very long time to get away from the supernatural. I wanted to live like a normal human. That's why I never told you, but the asshole is telling the truth. I'm half siren, but I'm also half wolf." AJ looked at me completely perplexed. If she was mad I could definitely understand that, and I wouldn't blame her.

"Kaitlyn, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." I was about to answer her question when Dean interrupted me.

"The reason is entirely irrelevant," Dean rudely told AJ. "What's important now is that the supernatural has found you, pup, and you're going to help us."

"Help you with what? What could I possibly help you with?!"

"You're going to help us break the curse," Dean replied.

"Curse? What curse?" I am so confused.

"Female wolves die shortly after giving birth," AJ said. I looked at her, completely shocked.

"Oh my God. AJ, how-"

"That's only half of the curse, April," Punk chimed in. "Kaitlyn, you've been turning for years now, so I'm sure you know that during every full moon you're forced into transforming. I'm sure you also know that you experience the worst pain imaginable when doing so." I acknowledge him with a nod, as I look at the floor. "It didn't always used to be like that. Since the beginning of human history there have been wolves, and we've always had control of our transformations and they were never painless." Punk pauses and emphasizes what he says next. "Centuries ago, wolves were cursed. Our choice and control over pain was taken away. The only way we get that control back is to hunt the only beings that we were created to protect."

"Humans," AJ says in horror. Dean nods his head, confirming AJ's suspicions.

"What do you mean hunt," I ask.

"We mean intentionally hunt down and kill a human being," Dean told me. "Until then, we suffer through all our transformations. It wouldn't be so bad if we could control when it happened, but that's not the way it is. Ironic isn't it? We wolves were created to protect humans, but because of this curse, we can't even live among them. Neither can we protect them from ourselves."

"Well what can I possibly do to lift this curse?"

"You may be the only one with the magic we need that's willing to break the curse," Punk replied.

"Magic? Isn't that witches' work? Kaitlyn's not a witch," AJ pointed out.

"According to Seth, witches can't help us away. They only practice white magic. Black magic cursed us, so black magic is the only thing that can break the curse," Punk said, impatiently.

"I don't know black magic!"

"Yes, you do because only sirens practice black magic." I laugh cynically at Dean's comment and stand up.

"Please! If sirens are the only supernatural beings that practice black magic that can only mean that sirens were the ones that made this curse." It couldn't be true. It can't be true. I was raised by sirens! They would never do anything like that.

"You got it, pup." Dean crossed his arms as he sat back on the couch.

"No. There's no way! I grew up with sirens! They raised me! There's no way! You're lying!"

My screaming caused Dean to stand up. He walked right up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Listen to me, pup." My eyes started to water. There is no way I can handle this. "Wolves are the good guys in this story. Centuries ago, we were cursed by your ancestors for doing our jobs. You've heard the human stories about sirens, haven't you? They aren't fiction. They aren't myth. They are reality. Sirens feed off of human souls and when our ancestors stepped in, they were captured and enslaved. When we fought back, we nearly wiped them out. They banished us from their realm and cursed us."

"No! Shut up!"

"Every time you've ever transformed and felt every bone in your body breaking and reforming it was because of them!"

"I said shut up!"

"I bet they enjoyed it when you started transforming in front of them. I bet they laughed at your pain behind your back and relished in your anguish!" I slapped him. Hard. I couldn't take what he was saying. It couldn't be true. Natalya, she- she helped me! She took my pain away. It wasn't true. I slapped him again, and again and again and again, until I lost all control and started pounding on his chest. I was trying to inflict as much damage as I possibly could, but eventually, I broke down. I burst out into tears and just started crying hysterically. I couldn't even hold myself up and I fell against Dean. To my surprise, he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my hair. "I know you have a lot of questions, pup. You'll get your answers. I swear it." It was the last thing I heard before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Whoa! This took wayyyy longer than I intended to post. Sorry for the late update, but I was kind of stuck on this chapter for a while. I think it turned out pretty well though. Let me know what you think!

-J.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaitlyn POV**

I woke up early the next morning with a pounding headache. The first thing I notice is that I am in a very large bed, in a spectacularly decorated room. There's a large dresser with a beautiful vanity mirror, and right next to it are huge windows with white lace curtains. The sun shone brightly and illuminated every corner of the room. I wondered where I was for a minute. Hell I didn't even remember falling asleep, but it didn't take me long to remember what happened last night: Dean, Roman and Seth destroying the bar, AJ being kidnapped, learning that my entire life was a lie. Oh my God. I start crying immediately. It starts off a soft whimper, but then they turn into powerful sobs combined with dry heaves. My chest is tight, my face is wet and I probably look like crap, but I just don't care. I just can't stop crying.

"Kaitlyn!" AJ storms into the room and rushes to the side of the bed. She sits on the bed and I put my head on her lap as I continue to cry hysterically. "It's okay, Kaitlyn. Don't cry please."

"How can I not?! Everything, everything I knew is wrong."

"You don't know that," she points out as she wipes my tears.

"I don't know what to do! Who am I supposed to trust?"

"I don't know. I really don't. I wish I knew what to tell you."

"I don't want to believe that the sirens have been lying to me all this time, but something is telling me that these guys are telling me the truth."

"Isn't there any way that you can find out who's lying?" I thought about her question really hard.

"Wolves can steal memories. Maybe they can help me recall the times I transformed in the Realm of Sirens."

"What if they can't?"

"Then I need to revisit the sirens."

AJ nodded her head. "Okay if that's what you want to do." I sit up and hug AJ.

"I'm so sorry AJ. I never meant to involve you in any of this."

"It's not your fault, Katie. How could you know that a wolf pack would come looking for you, and how could you know that they would use me to get to you?"

"Speaking of which, how was last night before I got here? Did they treat you well?"

"Um… well it had its moments. Punk was really mean and rough at first, but eventually he fed me and then we had a really nice conversation."

"Nice conversation? He eventually fed you? AJ, when I saw you two he was shaking the life out of you!"

"Yeah, but before that we had a really good conversation. I think we made a connection." I looked at her incredulously. She couldn't be serious could she? A really good conversation makes up for kidnapping her and getting physical with her? "Please don't look at me like that Katie, I'm not crazy. We really did have a connection. He just… I don't know I was still a prisoner. I guess he, you know, didn't want me getting too comfortable, all things considered."

"AJ you sound like the living embodiment of Stockholm syndrome."

"I know, but as far as kidnappers go, he could have been worse."

"I suppose he could have, but still. The first chance you get you need to go back to town and stay far away from these wolves."

"What about you? Are you going to stay?"

"I think I need to until I figure out this curse. Once it's broken I'll go back home."

"Well until you go home, I can't leave you alone with these guys."

"AJ,"

"I don't know if I can do anything to help, but what kind of friend would I be if I left you to face this by yourself?"

"You're the best, AJ." I immediately go to hug her. This woman is absolutely amazing and probably the only one I can trust right now. I'll have to protect her, but I'd rather have her with me, for selfish reasons and for safety purposes, then be without her.

**Dean POV**

"So Punk tells us you put Kaitlyn to bed last night." Seth's question catches me completely off guard and I choke on my breakfast. I cough violently and start pounding on my chest to alleviate the cough. Punk, who is sitting right across from me starts laughing loudly, while Roman, who is cooking over the stove is trying to hide his smile.

"What do you mean put her to bed? I mean I guess you can say I tucked her in, but nothing happened."

"Sounds, to me, like you have feelings for the pup, Dean."

"Shut up Seth! I just thought that she could use a good night's sleep. I mean we dropped a pretty big bomb on her last night."

"Is that why you put her in our mother's room," Roman asked. Dammit. I was really hoping that they wouldn't find out.

"Who told you that?"

"No one needed to tell me. I always go by our mom's room before going to bed." Roman never took our mother's passing well. None of us did really. I remember as pups we used to spend our nights in our mother's bed. Our dad allowed it until we all got too big to share the bed when were twelve. Even so, we always went by Mom's room before going to sleep. Seth and I stopped doing it in our early 20s, but I guess Roman never stopped.

"What? Are you mad that I put her in Mom's room?"

"That's not the point." Roman finished cooking and served himself a plate of food. He sat to him and took a bite before continuing. "We haven't used that room since Dad made us get our own rooms. Now this pup comes along and because she had a rough night you let her sleep in Mom's room?"

"What are you trying to say Roman?!" He's starting to piss me off. I know what he's insinuating, but I want him to come out and say it so I can deny it already.

"He's saying that you care about the hybrid," Punk says. I look at him with a blank face, but I'm mad. I'm furious.

"Never. She's a siren."

"What does that have to do with anything," Seth asks me while taking a drink of his coffee. "You're not blaming her for the curse are you?"

"She's the enemy, Seth."

"That's not how you made it seem last night, Dean." Punk is getting on my nerves. I have to get the pup to trust me. How else will she be useful and help to break the curse? "You know, it's okay to feel that way about her. It's not as though she was the one that cursed us. Besides she's a victim in this too."

"How do you figure," I asked him.

"You said it yourself last night. She goes through the transformations just like we do, or at least did. Plus, aren't you the one who said that the sirens probably laughed at her pain when she started transforming?"

"I don't know if they actually did that, though. The pup was an emotional mess and I said what I needed to say to make her question her beliefs."

"That's messed up, Dean. We didn't put her through enough by kidnapping her friend and destroying her place of work?"

"Oh shut up, Seth! If I didn't make her question the sirens' motives, she would still trust them. If she trusts the sirens, at all, it could be a very big problem for us in the long run."

"So then," Roman started. "You put her in our mother's bedroom to gain her trust? You show her that you care about her and she starts to trust you?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't care about her?"

"No." Roman sighed deeply and looked over at Punk and Seth who had finished eating their breakfast. All three of them had this look on their face, as though they were disappointed in me, or maybe they just didn't believe me.

"So you're using her?" Roman stood up and towered over me. "Mom would be so proud."

"Don't pretend like using her wasn't your idea in the first place, Roman!" I stood up and got in Roman's face. I wasn't about to let him judge my actions when it was his idea to use the pup to begin with.

"At least I wouldn't have involved Mom in all this!"

"Hey," Seth stepped in between us and makes a wall out of himself. Seth was always playing peace keeper between Roman and me. There's always been somewhat of a sibling rivalry between us. It's not like we hate each other, but what do you expect with brothers? "Let's not do this okay? Roman it was your idea to use the pup to get to the sirens, but Dean if you're only motive in putting her to bed in Mom's room was to gain her trust only so you can exploit her later then you're in the wrong. And you KNOW it."

"All of us are in the wrong here." Punk finally decides to speak up and all of our attention goes to him. "We are exploiting the pup for our own selfish purposes, so let's not pretend that any one of us is better than the other. However, both Dean and I have witnessed firsthand how fragile this pup is. So the exploitation stops now. We are going to make Kaitlyn part of this pack."

"WHAT?!" My brothers and I are beyond surprised and furious. I don't know what Roman's and Seth's reasons are, but I don't approve of letting an abomination into our pack, or any pack for that matter.

"Punk, you've got to be kidding me" Seth yells. "If word gets to other packs that we let a half siren join we would be hunted down."

"Weren't you the one that wanted to train her and mentor her, anyway," I pointed out.

"That's different then letting her join. Not to mention if word gets to the Realm of Sirens. We don't know what kind of conditions they gave the pup before they let her join human society. We'd make ourselves a target for them too."

"She is a wolf in our jurisdiction. Under the Pact of Wolves, we are obligated to make her a part of the pack."

"Punk, I hear what you're saying but I'm sure we can make an exception in this case," Roman pleaded.

"No. There will be no exceptions. Kaitlyn will become part of our pack."

"What about the sirens," I asked. "What about the curse? If we can't use her to get to the sirens, how are we supposed to break the curse?"

"If she decides that she wants to help break the curse that is her choice, but until she makes that choice… any and all attempts to gain her trust better be genuine. She's already questioning her trust in the sirens. We don't need her to question her trust in us." I will admit that Punk had a point. If the pup ever thought that we were only using her to get to the sirens, there's no way that she would want to help us. She would never believe a word that we said to her and all hopes of breaking the curse would be thrown out the window. But now what I am supposed to do? I never had an interest in watching over the pup until I learned that she could possibly break the curse. Now that I can't use her, what's the point in being nice to her? Roman and Seth wouldn't have a problem befriending the pup. Roman stopped me from killing her in the first place, and Seth was nice to her from the beginning. But me? I've wanted to kill her since I found out she was a siren, and she's going to be one of us: my fellow pack member. This is bullshit. I leave the kitchen without cleaning up after myself.

"Where are you going, Dean," I hear Roman call after me.

"Out," I answer. "I need some air."

"When should we expect you back," Seth asked.

"Later." I walk out the house. I don't want to be around anyone right now, and there's only one place in the world I can be to clear my head.

* * *

Alright, another chapter down! This is kind of a filler chapter, but it is important nonetheless.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Please keep doing so! Your reviews are awesome to read!

-J.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaitlyn POV**

When AJ and I walked down the stairs to the main floor, I saw Dean storming out the door, slamming it as he left.

"I wonder what his problem is," AJ said. I shrugged my shoulders. I hope he's okay. He looked really upset. We walked to the kitchen to find Punk, Roman and Seth eating breakfast, and it smelled damn good! Sausage links, home fries and eggs! Seth even looked like he was having an omelet with vegetables and cheese. That looked really good!

"You ladies hungry," Roman asked us while taking another bite of his food.

"Yeah I am! What about you Katie," AJ replied happily. She's a little too happy for someone who was kidnapped.

"Yeah, I'm hungry too."

"Roman will take care of you," Punk told us as he takes a long sip of his coffee. "Just let him finish eating. He's been on patrol all night." AJ and I sat down next to each other at the breakfast bar and waited patiently for Roman to finish eating. It was really quiet for the next few minutes. I got the feeling that AJ and I had walked in on something. Maybe it had to with Dean walking out? Should I ask?

"Where's Dean," I ask aloud.

"He's going to the cemetery," Seth finally spoke up.

"Seth! Shut up," Roman yelled at him.

"Cemetery? Is he okay," I ask.

"He needs some space," Punk responded. "He always goes to the cemetery when he needs to clear his head."

"That's a little morbid. Any reason why he goes to the cemetery?"

"Why do you care so much, pup," Roman asked as he finished his breakfast and sat up from the breakfast bar. He walked over to the sink and washed his plate before he started cooking again. "What do you ladies want?"

"Um, I usually have home fries, two pancakes and one scrambled egg. Is that asking too much," AJ asked Roman.

"Don't pretend like you don't have a healthy appetite, April," Punk teased AJ.

"You just think you're SO funny, don't you," AJ yelled at him. Their interaction had Seth and me in a fit of giggles.

"What about you, pup" Roman asks me.

I stop giggling for a minute and think about it. I want to eat, but I'm really worried about Dean. Something is telling me that I should go find him. "Actually, could you put a hold on breakfast for me? I need to… get some air." I get up and walk out of the kitchen. I get to the entrance before Seth catches up with me and puts his hand on my shoulder. I turn around to look him face to face.

"Be careful when you go after Dean," he says.

"What do-"

"I know you're going after him, Kaitlyn. Dean went to visit our mom's grave. He usually doesn't like to be disturbed when he's there."

"Do you think he'll hurt me?"

"Not physically. Do you want to know where the cemetery is?" I nod my head slowly. "Remember your spot by the brook?"

"How do you know about that spot?" That was the spot I went to whenever I was about to transform. They must have followed me back to my spot that night. That's the only way he would have known about it.

"We know a lot of things Kaitlyn. Just follow the brook upstream and you'll come across an abandoned gated estate. The cemetery's on the other side west side of the house." I nod at him and thank him before exiting the house.

I walked for what seemed like forever! I figured that I would have run into Dean on my way to the cemetery, but I never did. How did he get there quickly while I'm still walking? I suppose he could have transformed. Surely his wolf form was faster than his human form, but then a thought occurred to me. Dean had total control over his transformations, as did Roman and Seth. That could only mean that they gave into the curse and hunted humans. I don't know how they could have done it. I know that having to go through the torture of transformation is awful, but it can't be worth it to have to kill the innocent. I was so wrapped in my own thoughts that I almost missed the estate. Boy Seth wasn't kidding when he said that it was abandoned. The gate was practically nonexistent. Most of the metal had rusted to the point where if I touched it, it would fall over without hesitation. Luckily, I didn't have to touch it. I saw a small opening along the gate. It looked as though had cut out the opening, but I couldn't tell if it was a recent job, or if it had been ages ago. Either way I slide through the opening and walk to the west side of the house. Well, what's left of the house any way. The poor thing doesn't even have a roof and the walls are barely standing. I continue to walk until I finally enter the cemetery. Usually, cemeteries give me the creeps, but this place seemed unusually tranquil. It's not long before I spot Dean. He is kneeling over a small tombstone that is laying flat on the ground. It looks like he is deep in thought. I don't want to disturb him so I stay a comfortable distance behind him.

"I know you're there, pup," he calls out to me. This guy is really perceptive.

"I guess I should have expected that you would." I tell him as I walk up to him. "Being a wolf and all, you know?" He completely ignores my comment and never breaks away from the tombstone.

"What are you doing here, and how did you find me?"

"Seth told me where you were, and I was worried about you."

"Worried? What's it to you how I am?"

"You have a point." He lifts up his head, but he doesn't look at me. "I mean you tried to kill me when we first met. The second time we met didn't go so well either. Not at first anyway."

"So if I was so horrible to you, then why are you worried about me?"

"It's only human to worry about someone else when they're hurt." That hit a nerve. He stood up quickly and turned around looking down at me. Was he always this tall? It's a little intimidating.

"You're not human, pup, and who says I'm hurt."

"No one needed to say it. I saw the look on your face just before you left the house." Dean's eyes widened slightly and then he turned his head away from me.

"What do you want Kaitlyn?"

"Dean, I don't know if you meant it or not last night, but when you hugged me and stroked my hair, you were being really nice to me. It made me believe that, maybe, you aren't as cold as you would like me to believe." Dean looked back at me and stepped closer to me. He looked me straight in my eyes. It was as though he was staring into my soul, and I just stood there frozen in my spot while looking up at him. I hardly noticed when he raised his hand to rest it on my cheek. This moment just got really intimate, and I'm getting very nervous. Despite my nerves, I melt into his hand and blink slowly. He looks at me and starts to speak.

"A girl like you needs to stay far away from a guy like me."

I'm confused by his comment. "What do you mean?"

"I'm just going to end up using you, Kaitlyn. You deserve better than that."

"What are you trying to say Dean?"

"You're the closest I've come to breaking the curse. If we get too close and then break the curse, who's to say I won't toss you to the side?"

"Are you saying I shouldn't trust you?" Dean sighs deeply and starts to pull his hand away from my face. Instinctually I grab his hand and keep him from taking it away from me completely.

"Dean, I know you have your own reasons for wanting to break the curse, but… I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit. If you really wanted to use me and throw me away afterward, you wouldn't be telling me any of this. Dean, I want to help break the curse." He looks at me and the intense look in his eyes grows even more intense, if that's possible. "But before I do, I need to know the truth about my personal history."

"May I ask why?"

"Like you said last night, I have questions, and I need answers." He nodded and I finally let his hand go. "You swore that I would get my answers. Does that mean you'll help me get them?"

"Your answers will have to wait half-breed." A booming voice with an accent came out of nowhere and interrupted us. Dean pulled me behind him. How can he tell me not to trust him, when he's trying to protect me?

"Come out now, Sheamus. I know it's you," Dean said calmly. Who's Sheamus?

"Flattered that you remember me, Dean." A tall, pale, red-headed man comes out from behind the house. He walks up to Dean with his heads in his pockets. "It's been a while hasn't it lad?"

"Five years. What are you doing here and how do you know about the pup?"

"Secrets aren't well kept among the supernatural. Hello, lass. Don't worry about anything. I'm a friend. My name's Sheamus. I'm pack master of the Northern wolves." I look up at Dean before answering. When Dean gives me confirmation with a small nod, I reply to Sheamus, and step out from behind Dean.

"My name is Kaitlyn."

"Beautiful name."

"Focus Sheamus," Dean interrupts. "You haven't given me an answer."

"The sirens are on the attack."

"WHAT," Dean and I exclaim at the same time. "What do you mean," Dean asks.

"I don't know how, but the sirens know that the half-breed has had contact with wolves, and they are on their way to get her back. The wolf packs in Europe have been scrambling to keep the sirens at bay, but they're coming. They're coming quickly and forcefully."

"How much time do we have until they reach America," Dean asked.

"Obviously not a lot. You know how sirens operate."

"Wait, Dean what's going on?" I'm so confused. Why are the sirens coming?!

"For whatever reason, the sirens are coming to get you. And they are pissed off," Dean tells me. "Where's the rest of your pack, Sheamus?"

"They're already at your den, and so are the Eastern and Southern packs."

"Then we better get going." Dean turns to me. "When I transform hop on my back. We'll get there faster that way."

"The half-breed doesn't have control," Sheamus asked, obviously surprised. "So you haven't killed anyone yet, have you lass?"

"Once we break the curse she won't need to," Dean answered for me.

"We may not have that kind of time, and, trust me, we will every available wolf if it comes down to a fight." I gulp down my fear as Sheamus's words dawn on me. What if I have to kill to save the lives of many others? Could I bring myself to do it? I can't even think about killing an innocent person. It's not fair! I'm so wrapped in my own thoughts that I don't notice Dean and Sheamus transform. Dean nudges me gently to grab my attention, and lowers himself so that I can get on his back. I climb on and hold on tightly as Dean and Sheamus race off toward the den. My God what is about to happen?

* * *

Whoa 2 chapters in one day! Oh yeah I'm on fire baby! Leave reviews please, I adore reading them!

-J.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I am just full of inspiration lately! Here is chapter 8! I just recently reached over 1000 views so I am super flattered and excited! Keep reviewing! I love reading reviews. I am also super open to suggestions and if you have questions let me know. This chapter introduces a lot of new characters, and I'm already kind of thinking about my second story which will be a spin off of this story. Let me know which character would would like to learn more about in my next story. (Don't worry this story won't be over for idk how many more chapters). Anyway, enjoy! (had to upload this chapter again. there were several mistakes that i fixed)

-J.

* * *

**Roman POV**

Well I didn't think I would see all these guys so soon. It wasn't long after Kaitlyn went after Dean that the Northern, Eastern and Western wolf packs decided to come visit us. Five years ago we all used to be one pack, but as the vampire population in this area grew, we realized that it would be a better strategy to divide and conquer. Since the split we've been able to keep the vampire population in check and even diminish their numbers. Only the pack masters have had contact with one another since the break. I wish I could say that it was nice to see my old pack members, but honestly, I could have done without seeing some of them.

The Northern pack arrived first: Sheamus, Eve and Layla. Of course, it had to be the Northern pack first, and, of course, I had to be the one to answer the door when they knocked.

"Roman, I need to speak with Punk right now," Sheamus told me when I opened the door. Eve and Layla were standing behind him, staring daggers at me. "I wish I could be more courteous, but this is rather important."

"Yeah, come on in," I tell him. "Punk, the Northern pack is here." I shut the door after Sheamus, Eve and Layla walk in the den and enter the living room, and I follow them. We meet Punk, Seth and AJ there.

"Since when do wolves harbor humans, Southerners," Eve inquires Punk, with an attitude referring to AJ.

"Eve," Sheamus turns to her. "Watch your attitude. You know better than to speak to a pack master that way." At least Sheamus knows how to reel Eve in. She's been always rather rebellious. When we were all one pack she would always challenge Punk for the position of pack master. Every duel ended in a loss for her. When our pack split she lost her duel with Sheamus to be alpha of the Northern pack. I don't know if she's been giving Sheamus a hard time since the split. I just know that we don't have to deal with her anymore

"I apologize for disrespecting you Pack Master CM Punk," Eve said while rolling her eyes.

"Despite that your apology isn't sincere, I'll accept it because it seems as though we have more important matters to attend to." Punk turned his attention to Sheamus. "This better be damn important that the whole pack had to leave its post to be here."

"It is. Word among wolves is a siren-werewolf half-breed has been hiding out in this area."

"Yeah, she's with Dean right now at the cemetery, why?"

"I see," Sheamus looks down in thought and then looks back at Punk. "I'm going to get them. The Eastern and Western packs should be here soon."

"What's going on," Punk asked. Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Zayn and Banks can explain, but Dean and the half-breed need to be here. If I send Eve or Layla, Dean won't take the order seriously" Sheamus explained.

"I agree," Punk conceded. "Roman, get the door. Sheamus, go get Dean and the pup." With that, Sheamus bowed his head and followed me to the door. When I opened it he left. He didn't even bother to greet the Western pack who was there.

"That was rude," I commented.

"Yeah, but considering the circumstances, I understand the urgency. Good to see you, Roman."

"Good to see you too, Pack Master Zayn." This Sami Zayn, pack master of the Western pack which consisted of the two youngest members of our once larger pack: Paige and Bayley. Both of them were standing behind Sami. "Come in guys. Everyone is in the living room."

"Thank you, Roman," Paige said as she followed Sami to the living room. Suddenly I felt someone jumping on my back, and since both Paige and Sami were in the living room already, it could only be one wolf.

"Yes Bayley," I choke out although Bayley has her arms wrapped around my throat, "I missed you too."

"I missed hugging you, Ro," she practically screams excitedly in my ear. This girl hasn't changed in five years. She's still the same fun loving and sweet pup that she was those years ago. It's hard to believe that she and Paige are twin sisters. They are total opposites. I walk over to the living room and Bayley still hasn't let go of me.

"I was wondering where Bayley was," Seth said when he saw Bayley hugging my back. "Still hasn't let go, huh?" I shook my head no. "Didn't she do the same thing when we were kids? Back then she used to follow you around all the time, like a shadow."

"Hey, Seth," Bayley finally spoke up. "I'm right here. No need to talk about me."

"You're right."

"Bayley," Paige said, "Get off of Roman. We're here on official business, not to revive old crushes." Bayley blushed wildly and let me go. She ran behind Sami and avoided all eye contact with me. Crush, huh? Wonder why it took me so long to notice. Sami, Paige and Bayley then bowed their heads to Punk in respect, and Sami started speaking.

"Are the Eastern wolves here yet, Punk?"

"Not yet," Punk answered. "As you can see, though, the Northern pack is here."

"Indeed. Hello ladies. It's been a while."

"With reason," Eve responded.

"Oh come on, Eve," Layla told her. "With everything that is about to happen this is no time to be… you." I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. Eve was never the easiest wolf to get along with. "Hello Pack Master Zayn. Hi pups," Layla greeted with a smile and a gentle wave. Paige simply nodded to her while Bayley bounced up and down and waved excited with a huge grin on her face. Paige looked around the room with a confused countenance.

"Where's Dean," Paige asked. She then turned her attention to AJ. "And who's the human?"

"Dean is out at the cemetery," Seth replied. "And this is AJ. I'm sure you know about the siren-wolf hybrid. This is her friend." AJ smiled slightly and waved.

"That makes you our friend," Bayley exclaimed and ran over to AJ. She hugged her tightly and jumped up and down. AJ smiled uncomfortably and held on to Bayley. Almost everyone laughed at the exchange with the exception of Paige and Eve. I've never seen Paige laugh, but she did have a smile on her face so I knew she was enjoying the moment. Eve, however, she's just bitter.

"I don't see anything funny about harboring a human," a voice said from out of nowhere. My senses automatically heighten, and I pick up a very familiar scent.

"Punk," I call out, catching his attention. "It's Graves." Corey Graves then jumps out from the open window in the living room.

"Your senses have always been top notch, Roman." Corey walks past me with his hands in his pockets and continues walking toward AJ. Bayley has let her go, but stands beside her. "Little human girl," Corey starts as he puts his hand under AJ's chin and lifts her head. "What business do you have in the big bad wolves' den?" Punk shoves Corey away from AJ roughly, and stands in front of her. Corey falls to the floor and looks up at Punk.

"Stay away from the human, Graves," Punk tells him, and he is seething.

"Is that any way to treat your little brother, Punk," Corey asks him as he picks himself up off the floor.

"Punk," AJ grabs Punk's arm. "How is he your little brother when the curse-"

"We have different mothers. Our father was… hesitant to take a mate."

"Usually when wolves have siblings it's because the parents had multiple children at a time," Bayley explains to AJ. "Like Paige and I are twins, and Roman, Seth and Dean are triplets, but when wolves don't find mates, or don't want them, you have half siblings like Pack Master CM Punk and Mr. Corey Graves."

"I should have guessed that you claimed the human as your own, brother," Corey comments. "You've always had a thing for human females."

"Oh shut up and stand down Graves!" Another voice enters the room, and I immediately recognize the scent. "I don't care if Punk is your brother, you will treat him with the respect a pack master is owed."

"Hi Pack Master Sasha," Bayley screams excitedly. Sasha Banks walks out from behind me with Charlotte right behind her.

"Hi Bayley," Sasha smiles at Bayley and slightly waves. "Hello everybody." Sasha walks in between Corey and Punk and stares straight up at Corey. "I said back down, Graves. Make it a third time and it'll be a repeat of our pack master duel." Corey takes a deep breath and sits down on one of the chairs, facing away from everybody. Sasha then turns to Punk and bows her head quickly. "I apologize for Graves' behavior Pack Master Punk. It comes in handy when fighting the blood suckers, but dealing with him on a one-on-one basis can be quite the challenge."

"It's fine, Sasha. How did you and Charlotte get in anyway?"

"Door was unlocked, Pack Master Punk," Charlotte explained. Punk nodded

"Well then, everyone take a seat and start explaining why you're all here," Punk commands as he walks over to the fireplace so that he is in front of everyone. "April, you stand beside me." AJ nods her head and follows Punk. I take a seat next to Seth on the couch, and Bayley rushes over and sits on the other side of me. She grabs onto my arm and hugs it tightly. I look over at Seth completely exasperated, but he just laughs at me and shakes his head. Once everyone is seated Sami starting talking.

"We have a really bad situation on our hands, Punk. We just got word from the British wolf packs that the sirens have left their realm and are spreading across Europe. Word is that they're on their way to America, and they're out for blood, wolves' blood"

"Why," Punk asked.

"The hybrid," Sasha said. "The sirens know that the hybrid is in contact with wolves, and they aren't happy about it. We don't know why they are coming for the hybrid, specifically. All we know is that they're after her, and because of it we have wolves' blood on our hands. The Greek wolves' numbers were too small to hold off the sirens for long. Currently, all the Slavic wolf packs have come together to fight them, but they're losing… badly."

"So what's the next move," Punk asked again.

"The German, French, Spanish and Italian wolf packs have formed an alliance and will be joining the Slavic packs soon, but they sent a message to American packs to give up the hybrid," Sami explained.

"No," AJ yelled. "That's my best friend, and your fellow wolf! You can't give her up!"

"April!" Punk turned her around to face him. "This has nothing to do with you so stay out of it."

"I may not be a wolf, but this does concern me! You're talking about my best friend!"

"Roman," Punk calls me. "Take April to the basement." I get up and walk over to AJ. She looks up at me quickly.

"You can't possibly agree with him, Roman," she tells me.

"That's irrelevant, AJ."

"I'm not going anywhere." I nod and quickly pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She starts kicking and screaming and punching me to get me to let her go.

"This is all your fault," she screams out as I walk to the basement. "She lived with humans for three years before you came along! You insisted on having her come here and now the sirens are after her! If you would have just left her alone your wolves wouldn't be dead! This is your fault!"

**Seth POV**

As Roman carried AJ down to the basement, I couldn't help but replay her words over and over again in my head. Dammit she was right. This all could have been avoided if my brothers and I would have just listened to the pup in the first place and left her alone. Now the European wolf packs are being forced into a war that they can't possibly win, and hundreds, possibly thousands of wolves are dead or will be dead soon. I sigh deeply and put my hand over my mouth. I want to scream out my frustrations and just hit something. Maybe I'll switch my shift with Dean tonight. I seriously need to kill some vamps.

"Seth," I hear Punk calling me and I lift up my head to look at him. "Don't start blaming yourself. How were we to know this would happen? All we can do now is fix it."

"That won't bring those wolves back, Punk," I tell him seriously.

"No, but at least they wouldn't have died in vain."

"If I may Pack Master Punk," Paige suddenly decides to speak up.

"Yes, what is it, Paige?"

"If what the human says is true, then the hybrid is here. My question is why let the half-breed into the pack?"

"That's my fault, Paige," I tell her answering for Punk. "I did some research and found out that only sirens can undo the curse that was put on all wolves. Being half siren, I thought that maybe the hybrid could break the curse."

"That's reason why the sirens are after her, isn't it then," Paige stated. "They don't want the hybrid to break the curse."

"But," Bayley chimed in, "if we give up the half-breed what will happen? I don't think the sirens will allow the hybrid to live if they truly think that she can break the curse."

"That's not our problem," Corey said. "One abomination for the safety of thousands of wolves. I'd make that trade any day."

"It IS our problem Graves." Roman walked back into living room and stood in front of Corey. "She is a wolf. That makes her one of us."

"She'll never be one of us," Eve commented. "She's a siren-wolf, half breed abomination that has no business existing. I say we give her to the sirens."

"But wait," Layla interjected. "What about this idea of breaking the curse? She's useful to all wolf-kind if she can actually do it. Not to mention that she is half siren, she could probably help us win the upcoming war."

"Or, we can avoid the war completely by handing over the half-breed," Charlotte said while standing up. As soon as I knew it everyone was arguing about what to do with Kaitlyn. Some wanted to keep her, but others wanted to hand her over. The argument was starting to get out of control. Everyone was yelling over everyone else, and no one was listening to anyone. I couldn't take much more of this and I looked over at Punk who had his hands over his ears. I look back at the chaos as it unfolds before me. What the hell are we going to do, and should we even try to make a decision without Kaitlyn being here to weigh in?

The thoughts in my head are going a mile a minute when I hear a high pitched sound. I scream out and hold my hands over my ears. Dammit this freaking sound is making my ears bleed. I look around and see that everyone else is also doubled over in pain, with their hands over their ears. I look over at Punk and quickly figure out what is making this God awful sound. Punk has earplugs in and a dog whistle in his hand and he's blowing into it… hard. Son of a Bitch! Godammit, when is he going to stop that infernal whistling! I feel like my ears are going to burst and my head along with it. By the time Punk stops blowing the whistle all of us are curled up on the floor in tears.

"Now that I have your attention," Punk says as he puts away the dog whistle, "we will discuss this further when Sheamus comes back with Dean and the hybrid. When she comes all of you are to be on your best behavior. I will have no one trying to attack her under any circumstances. Is that understood?" We all nod our heads slightly and get off the floor. We all stay in the living room in utter silence as we wait for Sheamus, Dean and Kaitlyn to get back. Hopefully we can reach a decision that everyone can agree on. **  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dean POV**

When we reach the den, it is completely quiet. I was expecting more of a scene of total chaos considering some of the history that existed between some members of the once larger pack. I mean, Eve and Layla weren't double teaming Roman to tear him apart, and Punk and Graves weren't at each other's throats. The silence only served as a measurement of how serious the siren situation was.

After introducing everyone to Kaitlyn, which was interesting to say the least, Punk briefed Kaitlyn and me on what was happening with the sirens and the wolves. Her entire face fell when she heard about all the wolves that the sirens have killed since they started their quest to get her back.

"Kaitlyn," Punk started, "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but we need to think about how we are going to deal with this situation. They are after you. You don't have to go back if you don't want to, but really consider your options here, and what's going to give the best scenario." How can he even be suggesting that Kaitlyn go back to the sirens? He was the one that wanted initiate her into the pack and now he wants to get rid of her? This is even more bullshit than before!

"I just don't understand," Kaitlyn exclaimed while running her hands through her hair. "If the sirens wanted me back they could have contacted me." I froze. What did she just say?

"What," Punk asked her.

"The sirens can contact me at any time as long as I am around water. I was around water the morning after I met Dean, Roman and Seth, at my job and not too long ago when I was walking to the cemetery."

"Then this isn't about you," I said.

"How do you figure," Sheamus asked me.

"Think about it. If the sirens really wanted Kaitlyn home they would have used the easiest method. Why go through all the trouble of travelling by land when they can just contact her directly? I mean they knew if they travelled by land that they would run into werewolves."

"I get where you're coming from, Dean," Sasha told me. "But if the sirens aren't after Kaitlyn, specifically, then why are they coming after her at all, and why start a war with wolves?"

"Listen," Kaitlyn interjects, "Give me until tonight to contact them. Let me talk to them and I'll find out what's going on. I'll make a decision about what to do afterward." Everyone was silent for a moment, seriously thinking about Kaitlyn's suggestion. I don't exactly like the idea. What if she has to go back? Will I ever see her again? Wait, why should I care? Ugh I need to get my head on straight. Am I really willing to risk my kind's very existence just so Kaitlyn can stay? What the hell is wrong with me? A few hours ago I telling Roman that I didn't care about her and how I just wanted to use her to break the curse. Now I'm contemplating putting everyone in danger just so I don't have to be apart from her? I need to figure out my life.

"I think that's the best thing to do right now," Sami said, breaking the silence. "Kaitlyn, if you do decide to go back after speaking with the sirens, let us know before you go." Kaitlyn nodded her head.

"Alright then," Punk said as he clapped his hands together. "Until we hear back from Kaitlyn everyone is to be on duty tonight." He walked up to the fireplace and made she that he had everyone's attention before continuing. "All of the pack masters will gather and decide locations and teams. Until that is figured out, stand by for your assignments. We have a couple of hours until night falls so everyone relax. You haven't been at the den for a while so enjoy it while you can. You're all dismissed." Everyone dispersed. Most of them headed to their old rooms, but Sheamus, Sami and Sasha opted to go to the dining room. Corey and Eve decided to go outside. Figures the wolves with the worst attitudes would not want to be anywhere near the rest of the pack.

"Punk, where's AJ," I hear Kaitlyn ask.

"In the basement. She started speaking out of term so I had to make sure she was safe," Punk answered.

"You locked her up to keep her safe? How noble of you," Kaitlyn told him sarcastically as she moved toward the basement. Punk reached the basement door before her and prevented her from entering. "Get out of my way Punk."

"I need to talk to her before you get in there."

"I don't think so." Kaitlyn tried to walk past Punk, but he didn't move and gave me a look. I knew what it meant. I walked over to them and put my hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Pup, let Punk have his time with AJ." She turned around quickly with a furious look on her face.

"You can't be serious! I'm not letting him go see her alone!"

"I'm not going to hurt her, Kaitlyn," Punk told her.

"I don't believe you," she screamed at him while turning to face him.

"Kaitlyn," she turns to face me again. "Believe me okay? No one is going to hurt your friend. You'll see her later. Besides, I'm sure AJ isn't too happy right now and yelling at the one who put her in the basement in the first place would be therapeutic for her." Kaitlyn nodded and put her head down before heading to the kitchen. As I watched her leave, Punk came up to me.

"Keep an eye on her, Dean. I don't trust her to have that conversation with the sirens by herself."

"If I go with her she won't speak freely."

"Figure it out then." With that, Punk leaves me to Kaitlyn and heads downstairs to AJ. I hope he knows what he's doing. Hell I hope I do.

**Punk POV**

I don't have to worry about Kaitlyn as long as Dean stays on top of that whole situation, but April. She was beyond mad when I told Roman to put her in the basement. I know she won't exactly be happy to see me, but I need to explain why I had to lock her up. When I reach the basement floor I see April in the far corner curled up and crying. Ah, damn. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"April?" She doesn't respond and keeps her head down. "April, come on. Get out of the corner."

"What do you want, Punk?" She gets up and wipes her face.

"I wanted to explain why I had you put here." April looks up at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Her face is void of emotions but streaked with tears.

"I don't care why you put me in here. I don't want to hear it."

"No April you need to listen to me. You were being extremely disrespectful-" I was interrupted by a loud thud and a slight twinge crossed the left side of my face. Did she really just smack me? Is this human insane?!

"All I did was stand up for someone who wasn't even in the room to defend herself, someone who happens to be my best friend!" I slowly turn my head to face her as she finishes her thought. I'm seething right now, and it's taking every ounce of strength I have to not be rough with her.

"If you would just listen to me!" SMACK. She slaps me again. Harder this time, and I'm seriously starting to lose control.

"No! You listen to me! I didn't ask to be here and neither did Kaitlyn! Now you have a problem you can't fix without Kaitlyn and neither of our lives will ever be the same! It's all your fault!" That's it. I'm not taking her crap anymore. I grab her arms roughly and pin her against the nearest wall. I'm applying a lot of pressure and I know that I'm hurting her, but I need her to listen to me dammit!

"April, you can't just talk any way you feel like when you're the only human in a room full of wolves!" She looks up at me, fear written across her face. "A lot of them are really nice, but we have rules in our society. Outsiders cannot speak out of term without expecting sudden and severe consequences. If I hadn't removed you, any one of those wolves would have been in the right to kill you on the spot." Her eyes widened and she stopped breathing for a few seconds, realization finally dawning on her.

"I didn't-"

"I know you didn't know," I interrupt her. "You also put my position as pack master in danger." She looks up at my slightly confused, and I let go of her arms. "April you challenged me; made me look weak. Anyone can challenge me for my position now, and, trust me, those who will want to challenge me, really won't give a damn about you or Kaitlyn." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as her hair fell in front of her face

"It's okay," I tell her as I tuck her hair behind her ear. She nods her head and looks at the ground. "Hey." I gently grab her chin and lift her head up, forcing her to look at me. "I need you to trust me, April. That's the only way I can protect you, especially if you plan on staying here for Kaitlyn." She nods again, never taking her big brown doe eyes away from mine. I don't know what's coming over me, but I step closer to her and close the space between us. I lean my head down toward her cautiously.

"Punk," she whispers just before our lips meet. She doesn't respond immediately, as if she's shocked that it's happening, but a mere few seconds later she melts into me. She wraps her hands behind my neck and I hug her tightly toward me. Our kiss soon becomes rough and rushed as though we can't get enough of one another. Out of instinct I reach for her shirt, but the instant I do she pulls away from me.

"I can't do this," she tells me while trying to catch her breath. She can't do this? Did I do something wrong? I moved too fast didn't I? Dammit I always forget that humans aren't prone to giving into their animalistic instincts as readily as werewolves.

"I'm sorry, April. Am I moving too fast? I don't want to pressure you-"

"No, Punk. That's not it."

"What's wrong then?"

"What Corey said upstairs. He said that you had a thing for humans." Oh crap, please don't ask me about that. Please just don't. "Have you done this with other girls, human girls?" I take a deep breath and turn around briefly running my hands through my hair and then down to my neck. I turn back to her, and it looks like she is holding her breath. I need to be honest with her.

"I've never kidnapped anyone before, but, yes, I've… been with human girls before."

"How many?" Damn she's asking too many questions.

"Four." Please stop asking questions now.

"Were they serious?" This is a trick freaking question. If I tell her that they were serious she'll undoubtedly will be mad at me, but if I tell her they weren't serious she's going to think that I only want to get in her pants. Dammit, Graves is going to get his ass handed to him when I see him.

"No." April's face fell. "I know that sounds bad, but-"

"Am I just a fling to you too?" Oh come on, don't ask that question! She's definitely not a fling, but realistically, a human could never be my mate. How would it even work? I can't live in human society, and I can't expect her to give up her entire life to be with me. Not to mention that my position as pack master would be constantly questioned and challenged. Having duels too often wouldn't be good for me, nor would it be easy for her to deal with the aftermath of the duels. I soon realize that I'm taking too long to answer. I need to tell her something, but what could I possibly say to her?

"April I-"

"Save it, Punk." I'm a little surprised that she basically told me to shut the hell up. "Just go."

"April please-"

"I need to think. So please just leave me alone." She moves away from me and goes over to the bed, getting under the covers and lying down. I sigh deeply and move toward the exit. I look back at her one last time before walking up the stairs and exiting the basement. I lock the door behind me just in case any pack members get any ideas, and I head toward the kitchen, where I find Dean just about to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Kaitlyn left a few minutes ago to contact the sirens. I'm going after her."

"Don't lose her scent."

"I could never forget it." Dean is out the door in a matter of seconds. I hope I picked the right wolf for this job.

**Kaitlyn POV**

It didn't take me long to get to my spot next to the brook. If I want to contact the sirens I need to make sure that I'm near water. I hope I can still do this. It's been a very long time since I've contacted the sirens. I sit by the brook on my knees and place both my palms on the surface of the water. I take a deep breath and concentrate all my energy on contacting the one siren I know will be able to answer all my questions. I stay like this for a good five minutes before I finally hear the voice I've been waiting for.

"Why hello there, Kaitlyn. It's been a long time." I look up and see the water form of Natalya, Queen of the Sirens. I immediately bow to her on my hands and knees.

"It's good to see you again my queen," I tell her.

"Well, it's nice to know that you haven't become uncivilized since coming in contact with the wolves. You still know how to properly greet me."

"Of course, my queen."

"Well then, what may I do for you, Kaitlyn?"

"My queen, I have recently heard that the sirens are coming after me and in doing so they have killed many wolves."

"That is correct, Kaitlyn." She seems so cold, so unattached to the horrors the sirens were inflicting. This wasn't the Natalya I knew. She was always so kind to me when I was living in the Realm of Sirens. Hell, she raised me when my mother and father abandoned me. I look up at her, remaining on my hands and knees.

"But why? If you needed me to come home, you could have contacted me. I would have come home and all the bloodshed could have been avoided." Natalya laughs coldly. What the hell is going on?

"Kaitlyn, we don't want you home just yet." I look at her confused.

"Then why go through all this? Why all the bloodshed?"

"I suppose I can tell you considering that there is nothing you can do to prevent what is going to happen," she starts. "You don't know this, Kaitlyn, but we sirens have powers beyond nature. The one that comes in handy the most is the ability to foresee the future. When you were born, I had a vision, which is why you weren't killed on sight like your mother and father were." Killed? My parents were killed? Natalya had always told me that my parents abandoned me. What else in my life has been a lie? "You are essential to accomplishing what our ancestors could not do centuries ago: total eradication of the werewolf species." She can't be serious. There is no way that's possible.

"I don't understand!"

"Of course not, but don't worry I didn't expect you to. You see Kaitlyn, within you in are both the siren and werewolf gene. Both are needed in a very powerful and ancient spell that can be used to wipe out either species, but the spell only works when these two genes are carried by one form: YOUR form."

"You can't be serious! You can't destroy all werewolves! Who would protect the humans?" I'm standing up now. I'm completely flabbergasted and outraged! How could Natalya use me like this after all these years?!

"That is not my concern. Werewolves are a threat to my sirens, and I can't have that."

"I'm NOT going to help you."

"Oh, it's cute how you think you have a choice. I know that you already know this Kaitlyn, but I am a master of black magic. I can make you do things you never thought you'd do." I'm starting to get nervous. I need to end this conversation now. I close my eyes and imagine her gone. That's usually how sirens would end these types of conversations, but when I open my eyes, she's still there. "Trying to get rid of me," Natalya asks, taking a step forward. It's only then that I realize she isn't just an image anymore. She's actually in front of me. "That's cute, Kaitlyn. It really is." She walks around me, circling me. I stand in my spot completely frozen. I can't seem to get myself to move.

"Natalya, please don't make me." I'm crying now. I can't stop the tears from running down my face. I just want this to be some horrible nightmare. I want to wake up so badly.

"I would say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. You're going to help us whether you like it or not. However, before you can help with the spell, I'm going to have to active your werewolf gene."

"What do you mean?" She smiles at me and then disappears. I look around me, but I don't see any sign of her. I start to hyperventilate as I continue to search for her. I'm becoming frantic and paranoid when suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I scream loudly and jump away from the touch.

"Kaitlyn, calm down! It's only me." I turn around to find Dean. I start crying again harder than before and jump into his arms. He holds me tightly and gently caresses my back. "I saw and heard the whole thing. Don't worry, okay? We'll make sure the sirens don't succeed, and you'll stay safe." I stop sobbing and just bury my face in his chest. I want to believe him so badly, but Natalya's words are still ringing in my head.

Suddenly, I feel strange. "Dean," I whisper weakly. "Something's… something's wrong." Dean steps back and looks at me. I double over in pain and fall to the ground. Dean's hovering over me, not sure what to do.

"Kaitlyn, what's going on?! Kaitlyn!" His voice is starting to fade away, as my mind is slowly going black. Just before I go unconscious I see a vision of Natalya.

"I'll be borrowing your body for a while, Kaitlyn. You won't need it for the next few hours."

* * *

**Okay so a bit of a cliffhanger! No worries the next chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after! hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave reviews!**

**-J.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fair Warning, the following chapter is super intense. I even nearly cried writing it. Hopefully, this chapter and the last chapter has enough Dean/Kaitlyn and AJ/Punk.**

**I don't know when's the next time I'll be updating, but either way keep on reviewing! I love reading them!**

**-J.**

* * *

**Dean POV**

Kaitlyn has completely blacked out. I don't understand what happened. She was physically okay, one minute, and then she faints the next. "Kaitlyn! Kaitlyn!" I cry her name several times and shake her slightly trying to wake her up. "Kaitlyn, come on, wake up don't do this to me!" She stirs and opens her eyes. I take a deep breath and begin to relax. "Kaitlyn, you scared me. What happened?" She looks at me and then gets to her feet. I stand up as well. "Kaitlyn?" She looks at me queerly, as if she's contemplating something, but then I notice something different about her. Her scent has changed, that could only mean one thing. "You're not Kaitlyn, are you?"

"Very good, Dean. I guess not all wolves are idiots." A sinister smile spreads across her face as she puts some space between us.

"What did you do with Kaitlyn?"

"I'm a little surprised you're asking that as opposed to who I am." She crosses her arms and walks around.

"From the conversation I heard earlier, I'm guessing your Natalya, but who you are isn't my concern right now. What did you do with Kaitlyn?!" I'm trying to stay calm, but I'm getting really angry. I don't care who this person is! I just want Kaitlyn back.

"Oh she's here," She points a finger to her temple. "She's screaming very loudly too. Would you like to know what she's saying?" I tilt my head slightly and walk around her slowly. "She begging you to help her, but you and I damn well know there's nothing you can do."

"Let her go, Natalya."

"Is that the best you can do," she asks me while snickering. She's really pissing me off. "I suppose that's all a useless wolf can do, but you're wasting my time, and I don't have long before I lose control. Kaitlyn needs to go kill a human, and because she won't do it on her own, I have to do it for her." No. Absolutely not. Kaitlyn could never live with herself if she murdered a human. A lunge at her, hoping to keep her busy until she loses control and Kaitlyn can expel her from her body, but don't get far. Natalya sticks out her hand and I'm overcome with pain. I fall on the ground cringing. What the hell is going on?! She starts to close her fist slowly and in an instant my head is pounding. It feels like someone is squeezing the sides of my skull. "You know what she's saying now, Dean?" I look up at her, still writhing in pain as she walks closer to me. "She's begging me not to hurt you. Seems as though she's rather fond of you. Of course, I could kill you right now." Her fingers get closer together and the pain in my head is magnified tenfold. She speaks again, but I can barely what she' saying over my screams. "Unfortunately, killing you would be instant gratification, and why waste my time on one measly little wolf when I could be furthering my plans to destroy the entire werewolf race? I will however, leave you with a parting gift. A little something to ensure that you can't stop me until it's over." She curled her hand into a fist and I felt a flash of excruciating pain before I blacked out.

When I woke up it was night time. I grabbed my head and slowly sat up. Damn, Punk was going to pissed that we weren't back at the den already. I look around, searching for Kaitlyn, when the memories start flooding back to me. Kaitlyn! Oh shit! Where the hell is she?! I get up and frantically search for her. She's not here! Dammit she's not here, and that siren Natalya was controlling her body. I need to find her before she kills someone! I'm vaguely able to pick up her scent. She must have left immediately after knocking me out. It's going to be hard to track her down unless I'm in my wolf form. I hope I don't have to go into the town. I quickly transform, and my senses heighten, making it easier to pick up Kaitlyn's scent. I start running as fast as I could, following the scent deep into the woods. It's much farther than I've ever gone. In fact, I'm pretty sure that this is Northern Pack territory. I come across a campsite. Kaitlyn is here. Her scent is really strong, but it's not stronger than the other scent I pick up: blood. Dammit, I'm too late! I need to find her. She's probably an emotional mess. I transform back into my human form and walk through the campsite. It looks like there was a family here. Natalya couldn't just have her kill one human could she? Around the fire I see a dead man and a woman. They were probably a married couple. After all, they didn't exactly look young, maybe middle aged. I hope they didn't have kids. I continue to follow Kaitlyn's scent and it leads me inside a tent. There are sleeping bags covered in blood and in the corner is Kaitlyn with blood splattered all over her. She's curled up in a ball with her legs pulled up to her chest and her head in her knees. "Kaitlyn?" She doesn't respond to me, and, as I get closer, I hear her crying. I bend down and put my hand on her left knee. She lifts her head abruptly and stares at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying so much. "Kaitlyn, what happened?"

"I-I tried," she cries shakily. "I told her to stop, but," she sobs loudly. She can barely get her words out, but tries to continue. "She wouldn't stop! She killed the parents an-and she walked into the tent." She's stuttering and trying to catch her breath, but having to recall what happened is taking an emotional toll on her. "The babies were sleeping! She woke them up. The oldest wasn't even ten and they begged me not to do it. I told her to stop, but she killed them too!" She's completely distraught and breaks down into loud uncontrollable sobs. I take her in my arms and stroke her hair as she cries into my chest.

"It's going to be okay, Kaitlyn. This isn't your fault. Stop crying." I sigh deeply. I don't know how she's going to survive this. It's going to be difficult for her to live with herself, and we're still in the middle of a war. As Kaitlyn quiets down, I hear a small stirring coming from the sleeping bag farthest from us. Kaitlyn hears it too and lifts up her head. The both of us are still wondering what's going to happen next. A small hand comes up from the bag followed by a head. It was one of the children, a little girl who was probably no more than three years old. Kaitlyn and I let go of one another, and she slowly crawls over to the little girl. The little girl shivers slightly as she looks at Kaitlyn with big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kaitlyn whispers. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Gone," the little girl says, pointing at the other two sleeping bags with her siblings in them. Kaitlyn nods her head. "Momma and Daddy gone too?" Kaitlyn can't hold back her tears anymore and cries hysterically. I quickly move to the little girl and block her from Kaitlyn's vision.

"Hey little one, what's your name?"

"Jojo."

"Okay, Jojo. We'll take care of you, okay?" Jojo nods her head, and looks at me. This kid is going to be scarred for life. I need to take her memories. It's the only merciful thing I can think of doing. I take her small face in my hands and look her dead in the eyes. Mere moments later, she's unconscious. "Kaitlyn, come on," I tell her getting up to my feet.

"What about the baby?"

"We're taking her with us. Grab her and then get on my back. We're going to the den." I walk outside and transform. Kaitlyn walks outside. In her arms is Jojo, who is wrapped up in her tiny sleeping bag. She gets on my back and I race off to the den. Hopefully this night won't get worse.

**Roman POV**

Of course the pack masters would decide to leave me in charge of protecting the den and waiting for Dean and Kaitlyn to get back, but they had to make things worse and leave me with Bayley. Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I like the pup. I've known her since she was born and I watched her grow up. She used to follow me around when we were growing up. She really looked up to me and always wanted to be around me. It broke her heart when the pack split up and she learned that we weren't going to be able to see each other anymore. I felt bad for her, but what could I do? Now she's back at the den and she hasn't let me out of her sight since. Normally, I wouldn't have thought much of it, but after Paige revealed that she had a crush on me, I just can't interact with her the same way. I don't want Bayley thinking that we can actually be mates or something like that. She'll always be that little puppy who followed me around. I don't think I can ever see her the way she sees me.

Ever since our shift started, she hadn't left me alone. I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that I'd never choose her as a mate, but I also don't want to tell her to give me some space either. Knowing Bayley, she'll take it the wrong way and start crying. I'm finally able to get some time to myself when I tell her to go check on AJ in the basement. Yeah, AJ's still in there. She hasn't come out since I brought her down there. Punk told me that she was mad at him, but he didn't tell me anything else. Bayley, may just be exactly what AJ needs to get her out of her bad mood.

I sit on the couch and begin to relax a little. With everyone on duty, the den is empty with the exception of AJ, Bayley and I. Punk was very upset when Dean didn't come back with Kaitlyn before he left on his shift with Eve. I hope Dean has a damn good reason for ditching. If not, Punk will have his head. I hear the door open and am pulled out of my thoughts. I get up and turn around to find Dean and Kaitlyn walking into the living room. Kaitlyn is covered with blood and holding what looks like a small child wrapped in sleeping bag. I just stare at the scene before me. What the hell happened?!

"Who else is here," Dean asks me.

"Bayley and AJ." Dean nods and turns to Kaitlyn. He takes the child from her hands and motions for her to go upstairs. Kaitlyn walks up the staircase without even looking at me. She looks like she is in shock.

"Care to tell me what happened?" I smell the child slightly, definitely human. "Why do have a human child?!"

"Roman, it is a very long story that I don't exactly have time to tell."

"Make fucking time," I respond to him, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Watch your mouth around the kid, Ro." He's making me mad. Why can't he just tell me what's going on?

"Roman," I hear out of the corner of my ear. I turn around to find both Bayley and AJ standing in front of the basement door.

"What is it, Bayley?"

"I smelled Kaitlyn come into the den, and AJ wanted to see her, so we came up here."

"I don't know if that's the best idea right now, Bayley. Kaitlyn's… not herself."

"All the more reason for me to see her, Roman," AJ says. I look at Dean and he nods his head.

"She's in the bathroom upstairs," Dean tells AJ. "Go ahead and check on her." AJ runs upstairs, and I look back at Dean.

"Are you going to explain the human child or not," I ask Dean.

"Human," Bayley inquires. She rushes up to Dean and takes a peek into the sleeping bag to find the human child. "Oh my God, Dean, where did you get her?!" Bayley quickly takes the child from Dean, cradling the child in her arms gently. Dean takes a deep breath before beginning his explanation.

"Long story short, Kaitlyn contacted the sirens, but the siren possessed her, knocked me out and forced Kaitlyn to kill the child's parents and siblings."

"Oh no! Poor baby," Bayley exclaims, hugging the child gently so that she doesn't wake her up.

"Why did the siren make Kaitlyn do that, and why not kill the child too?"

"My guess," Dean starts. "The siren told me that she wouldn't have control over Kaitlyn for long. I think she lost control before she could kill the kid."

"That doesn't explain why the siren had her kill those humans in the first place," I state.

"I'm getting there! Before, Kaitlyn was possessed the siren mentioned that Kaitlyn was necessary in a spell that would make all werewolves extinct." I froze on the spot. What did he say? The extinction of all wolves? There was no way. How is that possible?! "The siren needed Kaitlyn to activate her werewolf gene. Now that it's activated the sirens can use her to cast the spell."

"That means we have to keep Kaitlyn safe," Bayley chimes in, the child slightly stirring in her arms.

"We need to get this information to the European packs immediately," I point out. "We need to tell our fellow pack members as soon as possible." Suddenly there's a crash, followed by a loud scream.

"Kaitlyn!" Dean runs up the stairs toward the noise. Bayley heads to the stairs as well but I stop her.

"Bayley, you stay here and take care of the child."

"But-"

"Bayley, don't argue with me." I place my hands on her shoulders, looking at her intensely. "We all have our place and right now your place is with the kid." She nods in understanding, and I follow Dean upstairs. I run to the bathroom to find Dean standing outside the door. Inside the bathroom AJ is holding Kaitlyn, who is only in a towel, as she cries into AJ's arms. I look around to find the bathroom mirror broken and the shower curtain pulled from its rings. The shower is still running and the sink is ripped completely off the wall.

"It's okay Kaitlyn! Calm down, it's okay," AJ is cooing to Kaitlyn.

"It won't come off! It won't come off," Kaitlyn is crying out loud. Dean walks over to the other side of Kaitlyn and bends down to her level.

"What won't come off? What are you talking about Kaitlyn," Dean asks her. I've never heard him be so gentle with anyone.

"The blood! No matter how much I scrub, it won't come off!" I have no idea what she's talking about. She's completely clean. Wet, yes, but clean. "It won't come off!" Kaitlyn keeps repeating it like a mantra. She starts clawing at her skin. "Make it come off! It won't come off!"

"Kaitlyn, sweetie, there's no blood on you," AJ tells her, holding onto Kaitlyn tighter.

"I can see it! It won't come off!" She keeps clawing at her skin, and she's starting to injure herself. Dean snatches her out of AJ's arms and holds her tightly to him, effectively pinning her arms by her side to prevent further clawing. "Let me go! It won't come off! I need to get it off!" Kaitlyn starts struggling wildly so Dean wrestles her to the ground.

"Kaitlyn, you need to calm down." Dean tells her, but she's not listening. Suddenly, Kaitlyn starts to transform. Her eyes turn yellow and her fangs grow out. Her claws start to form and now fur is growing. I quickly grab AJ and take her out of the bathroom.

"Roman, what's going on?! What's happening to Kaitlyn," AJ yells at me.

"She's too emotional. She's transforming into a wolf." I continue to hold AJ back as Dean struggles to prevent Kaitlyn from transforming.

"Kaitlyn calm down! You're transforming! This is exactly what Natalya wants!" Kaitlyn begins to calm down at Dean's words. "That's it Kaitlyn, just calm down. Take control." Kaitlyn's breathing becomes regular again and her wolf features slowly go away. Kaitlyn's cries become softer as Dean picks her up bridal style.

"She needs sleep," I voice out.

"We shouldn't leave her alone," Dean states

"Take her to your room then and stay with her."

"What," AJ exclaims. "No way! I should stay with her!"

"AJ, think logically," I tell her. "You weren't able to calm her down just now. If she gets overly emotional in the middle of the night and transforms, what could you possibly do?" AJ looks down and holds onto my forearm. "Dean is the safest choice to stay with Kaitlyn right now, okay?" She takes a deep breath and gets out of my grasp. She looks up at Dean and speaks slowly.

"Take care of her, and don't you dare try anything."

"I promise," Dean tells her. That surprised me. Dean doesn't promise anyone anything aloud. AJ turns away and walks downstairs.

"What are we going to tell Punk," Dean asks me.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now you have a delusional hybrid on your hands and Bayley, AJ and I have a little human girl on ours. One step at a time."


	11. Chapter 11

**Kaitlyn POV**

I silently cried against Dean's chest as he took me to his room. I couldn't believe that I freaked out so much that I began to transform. That's never happened to me before, but I guess I have the curse to thank for that. Now that I'm not bound by the moon anymore I guess my emotions trigger my transformations. The transformations don't hurt anymore but at what cost? That family's blood is on my hands. That little girl lost the only family she's ever known because of me! I don't even know what we're going to do with Jojo now. Punk wouldn't allow a human child to stay would he? Even so, how would a human be integrated into wolf society? She'll forever be a misfit because of me. What if she wonders what happened to her birth parents one day? Dean took away her memories, but if she asks should she be told the truth? Should we tell her that I killed her entire family? That poor girl! This is all my fault. This is all MY fault! If I hadn't contacted Natalya she could have never possessed me. I should have fought harder. I should have done whatever it took to expel her from my body. I'm a murderer. Oh my God, I'm a murderer! I start crying harder as we finally reach Dean's room and he walks in closing the door behind him. "Kaitlyn, stop crying, please?"

"But it's my fault!"

"No, it's not your fault." He places me on my feet in front of him and brings his hands up to cup my face. "There's nothing you could have done, pup. Natalya was controlling you. She killed those people, not you." His words offer me little solace. I know he's trying. He's trying really hard, but it's not enough.

"The blood is still on MY hands, Dean." His face is full of concern as he gazes at me. His hands move from my face to my shoulders.

"You'll survive this, Kaitlyn," He tells me as he lets me go and walks over to the dresser next to the window. "We all had to at some point." He looks through one of the drawers and pulls out a long black shirt. "The important thing is how you deal with the guilt you're carrying now." I walk over to him and he hands me the shirt. It's only then that I realize that I'm only wearing a towel that barely goes past my butt. It's definitely not leaving much to the imagination and neither will the shirt, but at least it will cover my shoulders, arms and it does look longer than the towel. He turns away from me. "Tell me when it's okay to look." That's very gentlemanly of him.

"How did you guys deal with the guilt?" I pull the shirt over my body before taking the towel off and putting it on the dresser. "Did you guys feel any guilt at all?" He doesn't turn around and puts his hands in his pockets.

"You never escape the guilt of taking a human life. It's always there. Roman, Seth and I had different ways of dealing with it. Some were better than others, but eventually you learn to live with it." I dried my face of my tears and sat on the bed.

"I'm decent now." Dean turns around and looks at me again. "What methods did you guys try?" He took a deep breath and sat next to me on the bed.

"Seth was probably the most constructive. He focused all his energy on hunting down vampires. He figured that he could make up for the life he took by saving other humans from becoming vampire food."

"That does sound constructive."

"Yeah, it was." Dean leans back on the bed with his hands behind his head and his legs still dangling off the side. "At least until he started hunting during the day time and broke the vampire-wolf treaty. It almost caused an all out war. Punk stepped in and negotiated with the vampires though, prevented something that could have been pretty ugly."

"I guess it wasn't really constructive then." I look away from him kind of defeated. I can't use that method to deal with this guilt then.

"Hey it was better than what Roman or I did." I look back at him, quizzically. He smirked at me and kicked off his shoes. "Roman turned into a whore."

"What?!" No way! Roman slept around? That seemed so opposite of how he is now. I mean it was pretty obvious to me from earlier that Bayley had a thing for Roman. She was all over him, but he never made a move.

"Oh yeah. With Eve and Layla."

"At the same time?!"

"No! Well kind of. He started sleeping with Layla first. When that wasn't enough for him he started sleeping with Eve, but he didn't stop sleeping with Layla. So, in a way, you can say he slept with them at the same time."

"But he stopped right?"

"After they found out about it, he didn't have a choice. The both of them wanted to be his mate and he told the both of them what they wanted to hear so he could keep them. When they found out about each other they double teamed him, kicked his ass pretty good too. Punk and Sheamus had to tear the both of them off of him."

"Are they good now?"

"Nope. The both of them hate him, and he's apologized profusely since the blow up, but they have yet to forgive him." I turn to face him completely and sit on my knees with my hands in my lap, making sure that the shirt covered everything.

"What about you?" Dean props himself up on the back of his elbows and looks at me. His facial expression is… interesting, as though he's saying, "I guess I should tell you after I ousted my brothers." He brings his legs up to the bed and sits up to face me.

"I shut everyone out. Became really irritable, stopped going to my mother's grave. I picked fights with everybody: Sheamus, Sami, Graves, Punk, Seth and Roman. When I ran out of guys to fight I picked on the girls. Eve, Layla, Sasha, Charlotte and Paige would fight me without a problem, but when I started picking on Bayley things got really ugly."

"How so?"

"Paige and Bayley were the last ones born into our pack, but Paige was always really mature. Bayley, however, was the real pup of the pack. She was emotional, sensitive and a huge sweetheart. When I was going through my phase around 20 she was about 15. I picked on her, but she never got mad. She never wanted to fight me or even defend herself. I got mad that she wouldn't fight me and one day I just jumped her."

"You jumped that sweet little thing!" I knew that Dean could be cold, but I didn't think he could be so heartless against his own kind.

"It wasn't my proudest moment. Anyway, she tattled on me to Roman, and I've never seen him so mad. He attacked me in my sleep, and the fight ended up waking up everyone in the house. Nobody could separate us. Usually when fights get out of hand Punk would use a dog whistle to stop it, but when he tried to use it Roman and I completely ignored it and kept fighting. I mean we had fought before and after that incident, but it was never to that magnitude."

"What made you stop fighting?"

"Bayley started crying and begged Roman to stop. Good thing too, because by that time we had both transformed and we had some serious injuries."

"Did you stop picking fights after that?"

"Not exactly. Seth took us both to Mom's grave the day after. I thought killing made me feel guilty, but knowing that I was letting my mom down was the worst guilt I could ever feel. Ro and I made up and I apologized to everyone I messed with."

"Then how should I deal with my guilt?" He reaches out to me and takes my hands in his. I look down at our hands. Mine are so small compared to his, but they just fit into his so perfectly. I lift my eyes to look at him.

"You need to realize that your situation is entirely different. Your mind was literally not in control of your body and the only person to blame for that is Natalya. She killed those people, and she is the reason Jojo doesn't have a family." I take a deep breath. I know he's right, but I can't help but still feel guilty. I feel his hand cup the side of my face and he lifts up my head to make me look at him. "Hey, you're gonna be alright. You've got a lot of folks who care about you, and we can help you. Just don't shut us out." I let myself smile and look down. I can feel my face get hot and I'm probably blushing wildly. Thank God the only light in the room is the moonlight shining through his huge ass window.

"Do you care about me?"

**Dean POV**

That's a loaded question. It's not like I don't know the answer though. Of course I care about her. Why else would I do half the things I've been doing? I mean, I didn't snap at her when she interrupted my time with my mother, I gave her rides, I was there after she had her less than pleasant reunion, I confronted the Queen of Sirens for her and I was the one who calmed her down several times since I found her in that tent. Don't my actions speak for themselves?

"Dean?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts as she calls my name. Her face is subtly full of hope and she's expecting those words every woman wants to hear. I can't tell her those things just yet, but I've got to tell her something.

"Do you really want me to say it?" That's not exactly what I had in mind.

"I guess you don't have to." Disappointment washes over her face and she turns her head to the side. Dammit I always mess these things up! I have to salvage this situation somehow.

"Hey," I move one of my hands from hers to her forearm and her face falls on me again. "Come here." I take her in my arms and lean back on the pillows. Her head lies on my chest and she intertwines her legs with mine. "You know, just because someone can't say how they feel, it doesn't mean that they don't feel it." She lifts up her head with a look of slight surprise on her face.

"Really," she asks softly.

"Really." She smiles widely. It's the first time I've seen her smile like this since I met her. She scoots up closer to me and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. I guess that's her way of saying thank you. I'll accept that. A smirk appears on my face as I turn to face her. Our faces are a few inches away from each other and she's blushing lightly with a huge smile on her face. I have to tease her; she's just too adorable right now. "Why are you so red?" She looks at me devastated and tilts her head down. She's blushing furiously now. I need to tease her some more, this is too much fun. "Are you blushing, pup?" She smiles slightly and tries to turn away from me to hide her blush. I hold her to me tightly and prevent her from turning away from me. "Why are you hiding, huh?" She giggles and opens her eyes, looking into mine. Slowly she stops giggling and the smiles on both of our faces disappear. This has happened before, in the cemetery. Before Sheamus interrupted us, we had an intimate moment like this, but it's different this time. This time she's in my room, at night, in my bed, wearing nothing but a shirt, and no one's going to interrupt us. Ah damn, I need to remember my promise to AJ. I told her I wouldn't try anything. That promise is getting more difficult to keep by the minute. I clear my throat abruptly and turn on my back. "Well anyway we should get some sleep. Especially you, you've had a long day, and tomorrow's not going to be easier." I look up at the ceiling. I hope that Kaitlyn just goes to sleep, but a big part of me is hoping that she won't. I close my eyes and feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I figured Kaitlyn was just giving me a kiss good night, but a second later her lips her on mine. Kissing doesn't count as trying anything if she initiates it… right? I respond to her lips with a passion. Gently, I grab the back of her neck and turn us over so that she is underneath me. I feel her hand tangle itself in my hair while the other one goes on my back and presses me closer to her. I prop myself up on one elbow to make sure I don't crush her as I move from her lips to the side of her neck. My other hand is on her thigh and slowly moves up, going underneath the shirt. I suck on her neck slightly and a light moan escapes her lips. Shit, that's the sweetest sound I've ever heard! My hand reaches her hip and I squeeze it softly. She gasps at the contact and I continue the movement, slowly kneading her hip and waist, which elicits more gasps. I can't take much more of this teasing. I sit up on my knees and move in between her thighs. I glimpse up at her and throw her a smile before removing my shirt and tossing it on the floor. She looks up at me, wide-eyed and reaches out to me, placing both hands on my chest. She sits up and our lips meet again in a slow but passionate kiss. Suddenly I feel her stumbling around with my belt. Reality finally dawns on me and I stop instantly. Is this really about to happen? Are there any consequences if we do this? What about AJ? I promised her I wouldn't do this. FUCK! Just fuck! I look up at Kaitlyn and confusion has overtaken her features.

"What's wrong," she asks me. I take a deep breath. There's no easy way to do what I need to do.

"We can't do this, Kaitlyn."

"Why not?"

"I promised AJ that I wouldn't."

"But, but I can't explain it to her, o-or she doesn't have to find out!"

"Kaitlyn, AJ doesn't want this to happen, not because she doesn't want this for you, but because the timing is wrong." I stroke her cheek slightly with my thumb. "After everything that you've been through tonight, it wouldn't be right."

"But Dean- "

"Let's not rush this okay." Dear God what am I saying?! Am I really about to deny myself of sex?! "We have time, pup, and we can do this under better circumstances." She nods her head and takes a deep breath. She lies back down as I get off of her and roll to her side. I pull the sheets over us and she snuggles next me, and, soon, she falls asleep. It's probably for the best that we didn't have sex. I already have to explain ditching and a human child to Punk, at least I don't have to explain the smell of sex now too.

* * *

So I really struggled with this chapter! I really wasn't sure whether or not to include smut, but at the end of the day I'm glad that Dean and Kaitlyn didn't have sex. I'll work a little more on building their relationship before they do anything physical.

Anyway, I'm really excited for the direction that this story is heading to! Slight spoilers for future chapters: enter the Realm of Sirens, The real reason Jojo was left behind, the death of a wolf AND the marking of a mate.

Keep reviewing!

-J.


	12. Chapter 12

**So here's an extra long chapter just for you!. This was originally meant to be one chapter, but it was too long so I split it up into two chapters. The next chapter should be up in the next 2-3 days.**

**Also as of this chapter, this story is officially rated M. So munchkins please step away lol.**

* * *

**Natalya POV**

"The task is nearly complete, my queen. This is a pretty nasty wound." One of my sirens, Melina, tells me as she continues to heal me. "May I ask what in the world could have possibly been so powerful as to cause this type of damage, your majesty?" She wraps up my arm and hand, and I immediately pull away from her. Having to look weak around my sirens is not something that I find pleasure in, and having to recall what did this to me is even more unpleasant.

"It was that child, Melina." I still recall the look on that child's face. After killing her siblings, I turned to her to tie up the loose ends, but as I held out my hand to her to cast the spell, the child's eyes glowed white. She held out both hands and a flash of light was expelled from them. The flash caused serious damage to my hand and arm, and it expelled me from Kaitlyn's body. Kaitlyn fell to the ground, landing in a pool of the child's siblings' blood. I left immediately. I could not stay there knowing that the child had that much power. "That child was definitely not human."

"What course of action should we take, my queen?"

"Under no circumstances should the child get away with this. I assume the wolves now have her, which will undoubtedly become a problem in the near future." I walk out of the healing wing and into the courtyard of my royal estate with Melina following me. It is such a pleasant day in our realm. The sun was shining gloriously and the sea splashed ever so slightly against the large stones that protected our realm. My royal estate was of course the crown jewel of locations in the Realm of Sirens. Fields of bright green grass surrounded by pools of crystal clear water was a staple of the grand estate. All around, I see children of the royal court prancing about their business, with no need for their mother's supervision. Truly our realm is paradise on Earth, but I am not enjoying the scene that is being played in front of me. My mind is on what occurred just last night. All of that family should lie dead, yet a small child survives. Not only that but she manages to expel me from Kaitlyn's body and injure me at the same time. She must be dealt with, but how? I stop walking abruptly when a devious plan occurs to me. I know exactly how to handle this child and teach a lesson to those pathetic wolves at the same time. "Melina?"

"Yes, my queen?"

"Tell Renee that I would like an audience with her immediately. After that, call Rosa and Alicia. I have a task for the both of them."

"Yes, my queen." As Melina walks away from me to fulfill my request I call out to her again.

"Melina." She immediately turns around to answer my call.

"Yes, your highness?"

"Be sure that these audiences are separate, Renee must not know the task on which I am going to endow on Rosa and Alicia." She bows and continues to walk away. I transport myself into my throne room. As beautiful as my realm is, I do not wish to make pleasantries with my fellow sirens right now. My plans are absolute and must be completed. These wolves have been a menace on this Earth for too long for me to get comfortable now, especially since the discovery of this child who is now in the hands of those wolves. What was this child, if she was not human? Suddenly, I see a form appear before me.

"Good day my queen." It's Renee. She bows to me on her hands and knees as I take a seat on my throne. "I came as soon as Melina told me of your request for an audience with me." She stays in her bow, not looking up at me once. Good girl, she is properly trained in manners.

"Indeed. I have a task for you, Renee, and it is essential that you complete this task well."

"Of course your majesty."

"I need you to spy on the wolf pack that Kaitlyn is now a part of. I need someone on the inside to keep track of their plans."

"Yes, my queen."

"Also Renee, I realize that this mission could be… confusing. Remember where your loyalties lie, and don't fall for any of the wolf tricks that Kaitlyn fell for. In addition, disguise you scent. These wolves' senses have become stronger over the centuries. They are not to find out you are a siren by any means. Is that clear?"

"I promise that my loyalties will not be compromised, and these wolves will not discover my true nature."

"Excellent. Check in with me a week before the next full moon. You are dismissed." Renee gets to her feet and bows her head before disappearing. I hope that I can trust Renee with this mission. Unlike the other members of my court, Renee worked her way up the social ladder. Some of the ideals that she holds about sirens and our history are nothing but mere illusions. Either way, it should be of no consequence. She is disposable, should she fail in her mission.

Rosa and Alicia enter my throne room almost immediately after Renee exits. These two are always on time and two of the most dependable of my warriors. The task I plan on entrusting to them will no doubt be completed to perfection. The both of them kneel on one knee with their heads down. "Greetings my queen," the both of them say at the same time. They are incredibly in sync.

"We came as soon as we could, your highness," Rosa adds after greeting me.

"We were told you had a very important task for us," Alicia mentions.

"Yes, I need you ladies to go to the wolf pack that Kaitlyn is currently a part of. I need you deliver a very… powerful message. Tell them to hand over the child and Kaitlyn by the next full moon, or suffer very severe consequences. Leave them with a parting gift, a harsh reminder to never cross us."

"Not a problem your majesty."

"Alicia and I will take care of it, and we will be back in two days." With that the both of them disappeared.

I lean back on my throne and look at my injured hand. A thought runs across my mind. I need to check on my sirens in the field. With my good hand, I cast a spell and a vortex appears in front of me. Through it I see my two army generals, Beth and Tamina. "Good morning, my queen," the two of them greet me.

"Hello ladies, how are we in the war?"

"We are progressing as planned, your highness," Tamina tells me. "We should reach Portugal two days before the next full moon."

"Good, and where are we on the prisoner front?"

"We've captured hundreds of wolves, my queen," Beth states. "I'm sure word is getting around that these wolves were killed."

"But," I inquire raising my eyebrow slightly.

"But all we have done is captured their souls and left their bodies where they were captured, as you ordered."

"Excellent. Keep those souls well protected, and keep up the good work ladies. Check in with me by the new moon."

"Yes, my queen." I will the vortex away and am left with my own thoughts. Once we rid the world of wolves, sirens will have free reign over this world. Our ancestors thought too small. Why they stayed within the realm and only fed when the humans would pass them by will always be a mystery to me. Why wait for your food and you can take it?

**AJ POV**

I'm glad Dean kept his promise and didn't try anything with Kaitlyn. Katie told me this morning about what happened between them last night. At first she was a little disappointed that Dean hadn't gone through with it, but she eventually realized that it was good that Dean kept his promise. It meant that he was a man of his word, which is a great quality to have. It's not that I don't want her to be happy. It's obvious to me that she is falling for Dean, and it seems to me that Dean is falling for Katie as well, but these things can't be rushed. They need to make decisions regarding each other when their heads are clear and not clouded by grief and guilt. They will get there eventually, I know they will. They just need to give it time.

Anyway, after showering, Dean went with Kaitlyn to get some new clothes. He had to take her to this witch who made clothes especially for wolves so that her clothes wouldn't break when she transformed. I always wondered how that worked. I'm sure Kaitlyn did too. I don't know when they'll be back but Kaitlyn told me that Dean was going to train her to control her transformations and newfound abilities, so it will probably be awhile. It's kind of difficult for me though. I feel like my best friend is being taken from me. I mean, I know Dean is trying to help, but not being able to do anything for her sucks. I have to constantly take a back seat to someone else, like last night. I should have been the one to stay with her, but Roman had a point. I couldn't get her to calm down in the bathroom, so there was no way I could have calmed her down had they let me stay with her. At least the wolves haven't kicked me out yet. I can at least be there for Kaitlyn if she needs me, like I'm not far away if she ever wants to talk. Right now, I just need to worry about me, and I seriously need to get some stuff from my apartment. I need to find Punk and tell him I'm going into town.

I walk into the living room from the basement and am greeting with the cutest sight ever! Bayley is bouncing Jojo up and down on her knee. I don't want to interrupt them, but I need to find Punk, and maybe Bayley knows where he is.

"Hey, Jojo you want to play hide-and-seek," Bayley asks Jojo enthusiastically.

"Play! Play," Jojo cries with a huge smile on her face.

"Do you want to hide first?" Jojo nods her head furiously and places Bayley's hands over her eyes.

"You no peek! Count ten!" Jojo then jumps off Bayley's lap and runs into the kitchen. Bayley starts counting aloud. I let her finish the count before I approach her.

"Hey Bayley, have you seen Punk?"

"Yeah, Pack Master CM Punk is outside speaking with the other pack masters."

"Do you know what about?"

"I think it's about what happened yesterday with Kaitlyn and what that siren told her. They already decided that we're going to keep Jojo. They didn't have much choice about that."

"Well then I shouldn't interrupt," I think aloud, remembering what Punk told me about speaking out of turn. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Shouldn't be too long. They've been out there for almost an hour already." I nod my head as a silent thank you and Bayley hugs me gently. When she lets go she continues her game of hide-and-seek with Jojo. I guess now, I should just sit down and wait.

**Punk POV**

I was not happy when I came home at dawn to find a human child cradled in Bayley's arms. I was even less happy to find out that Dean had gone to sleep with Kaitlyn before he explained why he wasn't at the den last night. Of course, when Roman told me about what happened to Kaitlyn and how the child came to be in our care, I relented. Dean did all he could considering that he was dealing with the Queen of the Sirens, and considering the news that he found out, ditching guard duty was the very least of our problems. The pack masters and I decided that night that the child would remain with us, but how we were supposed to proceed knowing what the sirens' plans were was something that we had to sleep on. So after a good rest, the pack masters gathered once again and decided on a course of action.

"There's no way we can give up Kaitlyn if the sirens truly plan on using her as a tool in our extermination," Sasha states.

"Listen," Sami chimes in. "I agree with you, but how can we properly address what's going on in Europe? We can't have the sirens continue to kill off our brethren."

"We need more knowledge," Sheamus answers. "There was a way our ancestors were able to fight off the sirens before. Hell, they almost made the sirens go extinct. We need to know how they did it. Once we know that we can fight back."

"How are we supposed to get that information," Sasha asks. "That type of knowledge has been lost to us for centuries, dead right along with the ancestors who knew it."

"Well with any luck we can find something about in the library," Sami pointed out. "Seth spends a lot of time in the den's library right?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Right along with Charlotte, Paige and Layla."

"Well then why don't we assign those four with researching the information," Sheamus suggests. "In the meantime, we need to send this new knowledge to the European packs. Maybe they can get their hands on that information as well." All of us nodded our heads in agreement and dispersed. Before I walk into the house, Sheamus stops me by grabbing my shoulder. "Where's Kaitlyn? Since her wolf gene is active now, I figure she'll need training to control her newfound abilities."

"Dean's already a step ahead of you. He took her to get some new clothes from the witch. He told me he would train her afterward." Sheamus removes his hand from my shoulder and puts it in his pocket. It looks like he is thinking carefully about what I just told him.

"You don't think Dean's getting a little too close to the lass?" I turn to face Sheamus completely. What's he getting at, exactly?

"I entrusted Dean with looking after the pup, and, from what Roman's told me, she's only responded well to him. Whether or not they get close is no one's concern but theirs."

"All I'm saying is that we're a pack, and she should learn to trust all of us instead of just clinging to one of us." I know for a fact that Sheamus doesn't really mean that. If he hasn't complained about Bayley being overly attached to Roman after all this time, there's no way he would complain about Kaitlyn being attached to Dean. He wants something, he wants Kaitlyn. I need to warn Dean about this when he gets back.

"What do you suggest then Sheamus?"

"Why don't she and I go on guard duty tonight?" I know he's trying to be subtle, but now I know for a fact that he's trying to steal the hybrid from Dean. I want to tell him no, but I can't refuse him without proper reason, and because he's also a pack master he has first choice on guard duty partners. Dammit, my hands are tied. Hopefully, what Dean and Kaitlyn are developing for one another is real.

"Fine." I leave Sheamus there and walk into the den. In the living room I see April sitting on the couch quietly. I didn't really get to speak with her this morning, so I don't know if she's still mad at me or not. "Good afternoon, April." She turns around and smiles at me. Does this mean she's not mad anymore?

"Hi, Punk. I need to tell you something." I nod and walk closer to her. She stands up and starts playing with her hands. She's nervous, but what about? This probably has something to do with yesterday. Ah damn! "I'm going back to town." Back to town?! What for?! She doesn't want to be here anymore? Have I been that bad to her?

"Why," I ask, trying to hide my surprise and concern.

"I need to get some stuff from my apartment." Oh thank God! That scared me for a minute. "I need some clothes and I seriously need to take a shower." Shower? Now there's a thought.

"Okay, that's fine, but I'm going with you."

"You don't have to do that. I'm capable of going myself."

"I'm sure you are, but I'm not going out of the goodness of my heart. I'm doing it to make sure you come back." Last thing I need is for her to try to ditch.

"You actually believe that I would leave Kaitlyn at a time like this?" It's always about Kaitlyn. I get that they're best friends but don't I count for anything? I don't answer her and start walking to the door, but I notice that she isn't following me.

"Are you coming or not?" She looks up at me and runs toward the door. As she walks out I see Seth coming down the stairs. "Seth!"

"Yeah, what's up, Punk?"

"You, Layla, Paige and Charlotte are on research duty. Sasha and Sami will let you know the topic. Also I'm going to pick up some stuff from April's apartment right now, and, before tonight, go to the supermarket. Having fifteen bodies in the den at the same time is depleting our food supply. Be sure to pick up some stuff for Jojo. I don't know what human children need, but it should be the same as what we needed as pups."

"Speaking of which, where is Jojo going to sleep?"

"She's responding well to Bayley, so she'll stay in her room. We'll worry about getting the child her own bed later."

"Alright then. I'll need some help carrying all that stuff back to the den though."

"Take Roman or Corey with you. I'm sure either of them would love to get out of the den." Seth nods and walks toward the kitchen. I walk outside and close the door and find that April has already walked off the porch and is waiting for me. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Let's start walking. I assume the town is a long way off."

"Nah, just hop on my back we'll be there in no time."

"You're not planning on going into town during the day time in your wolf form are you?" I give her a look as to say, "really?" I know better than to do that. She takes the hint and backs off the subject. I kneel down in front of her and tell her to hold on. She gets on my back and wraps her hands around my neck and her legs around my waist. I hook my arms under her thighs so that she won't slip off, at least that's what I'm telling myself, and take off running quickly toward the town.

It didn't take us long to reach her apartment. She has a pretty nice place for a human living by herself, a one bedroom, one bathroom with a decent sized living room and a rather small kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," April tells me, directing me to the couch. "I'll try to be quick." She goes over to her room and a few minutes later she is carry a new set of clothes, a towel and a washcloth. She heads into the bathroom and closes the door. I wonder if she'll lock it. I wait for a few seconds, waiting for the click that would indicate that she did locked the door, but it never comes. I really want to go in there after her, but that would be risky. Who's to say that she won't just throw me out? I mean she did refuse me yesterday, and not much has changed since then, but what does she want from me? Does she want some kind of commitment or does she want me to mark her? Ugh this is why I took those other human females' memories. Whenever they got too clingy I had to erase their memories. I wasn't about to have them scarred because I wouldn't commit to them. What is it with humans and commitment anyway? I sigh deeply and decide to wait for April to come out of the bathroom. I'll talk to her then.

An hour later, April final comes out of the bathroom. She is dressed in a black, short-sleeved top that stops mid-stomach with denim skinny jeans and her hair is wrapped in a towel. I would have preferred for her to come out in a towel. Damn. "What took you so long," I ask her.

"I had to wash my hair. It usually takes me half hour to wash it thoroughly," she responds as she takes her hair out of the towel. Her wet wavy hair falls over her shoulders and down her back. She has to be doing this to me on purpose. There's no way that she's unaware of how doing that would affect me. "Let me just pack my bag and we can go." She heads over to her room, but I rush over and block her way. She looks up at me in confusion. In one quick movement, I have her in my arms with my mouth on hers. She responds eagerly. I knew she was just teasing me. I lift her up, wrapping her legs around my waist and pressing her against the nearest wall. I move down and start to suck and nibble on her neck. She gasps at the contact as she runs her fingers through my hair. I want to move lower but her shirt is in the way. Last time I went for her shirt she stopped me, so maybe I'll leave that for another time, or a little bit later, I haven't decided yet.

**AJ POV**

I can't believe this is happening again. The reason I stopped it the last time was because I didn't know how serious he was about me and that hasn't changed. I honestly hadn't intended for this to happen exactly for that reason. What if I give it up to him and he tosses me aside like he did those other humans? I mean, I like him, I REALLY like him. I don't think I could take it if he didn't feel the same about me. Maybe I should stop this before it goes any further. I am pulled out of my thoughts when I feel his hand slowly but roughly knead my right breast as his other hand moves to my butt and rubs it slightly. "Oh my God." I whisper. Between his caresses and his mouth on my neck I can barely think.

Before I know it I am being thrown on the bed in my room and Punk is standing on the edge of the bed in front of me, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt. Is this really going to happen? I can't even think straight as his tattoo-covered arms and chest are exposed to me for the first time. I'm just watching in complete awe as continues to undress, kicking off his shoes and taking off his pants. He grabs my thighs and pulls me toward him. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them off easily. His hands then travel from legs up to my thighs, over my hips and to my shirt, which he pulls over my head. I can feel my heart beating furiously and my breathing becomes labored. He moves me up the bed and crawls in between my thighs. He hovers over me and kisses me softly before he starts grinding his hips into mine. His mouth swallows my moans and he slips his tongue into my mouth. I can't believe this is happening. How did we end up like this?! It needs to stop, I need to stop him. We can't do this. I push on his chest and look into his eyes. "Punk, we shouldn't,"

"Shh," he tells me. "Don't think about it, April. Just feel it. Doesn't this feel right?" Of course it feels right. I want him so badly, but I don't know how he feels about me. He kisses me again and moves down to my neck. I can feel his hand going under my back to unclasp my bra, and he succeeds, effectively sliding it off of me and throwing it to the floor. He roughly squeezes my breasts and I'm completely lost in his touch. Giving in this one time wouldn't be so bad, right? I feel his lips enclose my nipple roughly; sucking and slowly biting down on it as he continues to knead my other breast and grind his hips into mine. He switches breasts after a few seconds of teasing, but I can't take much more of this.

"Punk, please." I'm practically begging him to do it. He sits back on his knees and puts his finger under the waistband of my panties.

"What's the rush, April? Have patience, and remember what I said about trusting me." He pulls off my panties quickly at stares between my legs. I've never felt so self-conscious. I try to close my legs to block his view, but he opens them back up with ease. "Don't hide from me. You're absolutely beautiful." Beautiful? Oh wow! I blush shyly and turn my head away from him. Suddenly I feel his fingers on me. They spread open on my lips and I know I'm really red now. "You're already wet, baby. Just for me." His fingers slide up and down my slit before he pushes one inside of me. I groan loudly and arch my back off the bed. He then pushes another finger into me and uses his thumb to play with my clit. Soon his two fingers find my G-Spot and my hips jump off the bed. "Whoa, looks like I found it," Punk teases me as his fingers pick up their pace. I can barely breathe, this feels so good. I buck my hips trying to keep up with Punk's fingers, but Punk quickly holds down my hips as he continues his torture. I can feel something in me start to coil and I know my orgasm is approaching quickly. I grab on to the sheets beneath me for some relief, but it's not working.

"Oh my God," I cry out, looking straight up at the ceiling.

"Cum for me April." As soon as say he says it, I explode. I lose my breath momentarily as my body spasms around his fingers, drawing out the feeling for as long as I could. When my orgasm finally subsides, I gasp for air, crying out loud in an attempt to get back in control of my body. He pulls me close to him and kisses me gently as I wrap my arms and legs around him. He caresses my back and whispers in my ear, "Good girl. Very good girl, but I'm not done with you yet." He lays me back down on my back and gets off the bed for a minute to take off his underwear. When he gets back in the bed, he opens my legs and slides the tip of his cock up and down my slit. I moan at the feeling. A moment ago, I wasn't sure if we could continue. Now I just hope that he can bring me to that point again. He places one of my legs on his shoulder and sits on my other one. He leans down and kisses me again passionately. If he's kissing me like this, he has to have feelings for me, right? You can't just fake emotions like this. I can feel his cock probing my opening and I gasp softly. He stops the kiss and looks deeply into my eyes. "Just relax, okay." I nod my head and lay back as he sits up again. He slowly slides into me, stretching me, filling me to the hilt as I bit my lower lip, trying to stop myself from moaning at the intrusion. He's big, really big. I don't know how he fits into me at all. He places his hand on my face and strokes my cheek gently with his thumb. We look into each others' eyes deeply, as though we can see one another's soul. He has to feel the same way about me, he just has to! Slowly he starts his rhythmic thrusting. My soft moans turn into loud pants as his trusts become quick and hurried.

"Oh my God! Oh Punk!" I can't hold on for much longer.

**Punk POV**

Her skin is completely flushed and her small but perfect breasts are bouncing rapidly as I pound relentlessly into her. I knew she would give in eventually. She just needed to stop thinking about it so much. She just needed to give in to her basic, more animalistic instincts, the ones that all humans like to pretend they don't have. She needed me to unlock those instincts, to let them completely overtake her. She needed this. Hell I needed this. I've wanted to give in since I laid eyes on her for the first time, but she was a means to an end at the time so there was no way I would have let myself go. Now, she's someone who has become so part of my life that I don't want her to go back to human society. At the end of the day, a relationship between the two of us wouldn't go anywhere because I would never ask her to give up her life to be with me and I can't abandon my pack to be with her, but this, this feels right. This is what we can enjoy in the short time that we'll have together.

She can't keep her eyes open and her face is contorted with pleasure. Her fingers are tangled in the sheets and I can see her toes curling furiously. I smile at the sight. I've never seen anything so beautiful. She's close, she's really close. She just needs that extra push. This is where being a wolf as opposed to a human comes in handy. I get a good grip on her hips before using my supernatural speed to thrust into her faster and harder than before. Her body convulses wildly as she screams out her pleasure, shaking her head from side to side rapidly. I hold her down securely and continue my thrusts.

"Punk! Oh my… I can't! I can't!" She doesn't really mean that. I know she's just scared to let it go. She's obviously never had sex with a supernatural being before.

"Yes, you can," I encourage her. "It's okay, I'm right here. Let it go, baby."

"But, but-"

"Shh. Don't hold back anymore, babe." I need her to let it go before I do. I'm really close, but she needs to reach her peak first. After a few more rapid thrusts she finally hits her climax.

"Oh, oh, oh my- AHH!" Her screams coax out my orgasm and spill myself inside of her.

"Oh shit," I moan as I empty every last drop in her. I slowly pull out and when I do, she squirts all over me, drenching the covers beneath us. I'm amazed at this human as I look up to see her chest heaving, her eyes lidded with unbounded pleasure, her chest and face tinted with a deep blush and a wide smile on her face. "I didn't know you were a squirter," I tease as I kiss her lips softly and lie down beside her.

"I'm not. It was my first time." Wow, that's a major ego boost. Yes, I am definitely the best in the world! "I need another shower." I turn to her, looking at her big brown doe eyes as I take her hand and intertwine her fingers with mine.

"We both do."

* * *

**Let me know how yo like the smut. It's my first time writing anything like it so it may not be good. Let me know so I can improve for the next one (hint hint)**

**Leave reviews because I adore them!**

**-J.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so this is definitely a long chapter, but it's finally out! For those of you missing Seth, he's in this chapter! So, you know, enjoy and review!**

**-J.**

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

Dean told me this morning that now that my wolf gene is fully activated, I need to learn how to properly use my heightened senses. He also told me that I need to learn how to control my emotions because they are the key to transforming. If I feel too much of any emotion I'm liable to transform. According to Seth, this only happens as a defense mechanism. The wolf gene activates itself for self preservation, so if it believes that I'm going through something that is too overwhelming, I will begin to transform. This being a wolf thing is getting more complicated by the day.

"Alright pup, I've hidden two items in the woods that don't belong here. Let's see if you and your newly heightened senses can find them," Dean says to me as he slowly circles me. We're in the middle of our training session. It started with running an obstacle course that looked like it could be used to train dogs for agility competitions, how fitting. It took me a couple of tries, but after a couple of stumbles I was finally able to finish the course within a decent time in both my human and wolf forms. Of course, Dean told me that tomorrow the course would get more complex. I know this is meant to help me but ugh!

"Only two," I tease him and turn my head to follow his movements. He stops and smirks at me, walking behind me. He puts one hand on my shoulder and slowly begins to stroke it with his finger tips. With his other hand he moves my hair to one shoulder and places his head in the crook of my neck. I can feel his breath on my skin and I close my eyes, savoring the sensation.

"Trust me pup," he whispers. "You're going to need the rest of our training session to find these things." He places a soft kiss on my neck and I automatically feel my fangs growing out of my mouth. Oh my God, I hope he doesn't notice! This is embarrassing! I hear him chuckling and he tells me, "You've got to learn how to control those fangs of yours pup." I turn to face him, completely horrified.

"How did you,"

"I heard them grow. By the way, your eyes are yellow." Now I'm really embarrassed! I started transforming over one little kiss to my neck?! That's pathetic! He smiles at me and cups my face with one hand. "I wish I could see what else I can do that will make you transform, but, unfortunately, we don't have time for that." I smile at his words before he takes a step back and takes out a bandana.

"What's that for?"

"Retract your fangs and turn your eyes back to normal and I'll tell you." This is too embarrassing! I close my eyes and focus for a few seconds. When I feel my fangs retract, I open my eyes to look at Dean. "Very nice. Now, this is a blindfold. I'm going to put it on you and you are going to use your senses of smell and sound to find the items." I give him a look. How am I supposed to do that?! He sees the confusion in my face and softly chuckles at me. "Trust me, Kaitlyn. As long as you concentrate, you'll be able to find the items." He takes a step forward and ties the blindfold over my eyes. "And don't worry. I won't let anything bad happen to you." I smile and nod my head. He puts his hands on my shoulders and turns me around to face away from him. "Now focus, okay," he tells me. "You can't rely on sight right now, so focus all your energy on your other senses." I feel his hands leave my shoulders and I take that as the signal to begin my search. Not having my eyesight sucks, but this will help me in the long run. I take a deep breath and try to relax. I stand in silence for a few moments trying to pick up on anything that seemed out of place. Suddenly I hear a ringing. It's faint, but it's definitely there. I walk in the direction of the ringing very slowly. I don't want to end up hurting myself because I can't see any obstacles that are in my way. My method doesn't really work, though because I end up bumping into what felt like a tree.

"Ow!" I rub my head to ease the pain.

"If you would've been using your senses correctly, you would've known that tree was coming up," I hear Dean call out to me. I turn my head in the direction of his voice and make a face while sticking out my tongue and making a farting noise. "Hey don't get mad at me, pup." I can practically hear the smile on his smug face. This is going to be a long ass training session.

* * *

About an hour and a half later I finally found the two items. One was a small bell hanging from a tree. The other was an open jar of peanut butter. That one made me scratch my head. Dean and I then began our walk back to the den. "So what was with the peanut butter," I ask him.

"Blame my dad. He made me and my brothers find the same items when our wolf genes were activated."

"It's still kind of weird."

"Hey you found it. That's all that matters," he tells me as he throws his arm over my shoulders. A small laugh escapes me and I grab onto his arm as we continue walking. "You haven't spent any time with Jojo yet right?"

"No I haven't. I mean I can barely look at her without thinking about what I did to her family."

"That's exactly why you should spend time with her. Facing her is facing your guilt."

"I don't know Dean. I don't think I'm ready."

"You don't have to do it alone. I can stay with you, if you'd like." I think about it for a minute. I mean, I should be able to be in the same room with the kid, and Dean's right about facing my guilt, but I don't know if I can handle being around her. Dean notices the look on my face and stops in front of me. He lays one hand on my shoulder and the other lifts my chin so that I am looking directly at him. "I'm not expecting you to get over it Kaitlyn. The kid's going to be with us for a while and so are you. The sooner you learn to deal with it, the easier it will be to deal with your guilt."

"I guess I could spend a few minutes with her." He smiles at me and nods. Then he places a soft kiss on my lips. It feels so right to be kissing him. I'm glad what happened last night hasn't made things awkward between us. If anything it seems to have brought us closer together. I stop the kiss for a moment to speak. "You promise to be there with me?"

"I promise." Our lips meet again in a slow and passionate kiss. I know I'm falling hard for Dean, and, from our conversation last night, I can only assume he feels the same about me, but what's next? Is he going to ask me to be his girlfriend? Am I already his girlfriend? This is even more complicated than being a wolf!

* * *

When we arrived at the den we automatically see Jojo running around the living room. She's looking around and behind the couches and chairs. What is she looking for? Dean gently nudges me toward her, and I take a deep breath and walk toward her.

"Hi Jojo." She looks up at me with a blank face.

"Who you?" I forgot that Dean took her memories away. She doesn't remember who I am. That's probably for the best though.

"I'm Kaitlyn." I feel Dean walk up behind me. "This is Dean."

"Ooooh," she says in understanding. She then smiles widely and waves with both hands. "Hi!" I can't help but smile at the sight. She's too cute.

"What are you looking for Jojo," I ask her.

"I look for Bayley."

"Are you guys playing?" She nods her head in response.

"We play hide seek, but I no find Bayley." She frowns and sits on the floor with her legs straight in front of her.

"You'll find her," Dean tells Jojo. "Bayley's really good at hide-and-seek isn't she?"

"Bayley no hide in kitchen, no hide here, no hide upstairs. I no find Bayley nowhere!" She plops her fists on the ground and her face turns into a pout. I sit down next to Jojo and pet her head.

"It's okay Jojo," I comfort her. "Do you want help? Dean and I can help you find Bayley." Jojo looks up at me and smiles while nodding her head. "Okay then, let's find Bayley." I stand up and offer her my hand to Jojo to help her up. When she takes it, however, something weird happens. Her eyes shine white and a bright light flashes me. Next thing I know Jojo falls to the floor. "Oh my God!"

"What the hell happened," Dean yells. He rushes to me and Jojo.

"I-I don't know! Did you see the flash too?"

"Yeah, I saw it but that doesn't explain what happened!"

"I said I don't know, Dean!" I'm freaking out! What was that light?! What's going on with Jojo?! I shake Jojo gently trying to bring her back to consciousness. "Oh my God!"

"Kaitlyn, don't cry." I didn't realize that I was crying. "She's going to be okay, we just need to wake her up." Instantly, Jojo sits up with her eyes still closed.

"Jojo," I call out. She opens her eyes, but instead of the regular brown, I see pure white. There's no color at all.

"It's good to see you again Kaitlyn." Jojo says. Her voice has changed. It sounds like a fully grown adult is talking. She turns to Dean. "You must be Dean. You've been taking very good care of our little girl, thank you." Dean looks at her inquisitively.

"You're not Jojo, are you," Dean asks.

"No, but she's fine don't worry."

"Then who are you," I ask.

"We're your parents, Kaitlyn." My- my parents? There's no way. How is that possible? Natalya told me that my parents are dead.

"B-but my parents are dead."

"We are dead, but we can speak to you through Jojo."

"How is that possible," Dean questions.

"Jojo isn't human. She's a sorceress."

"You mean a she's a witch," Dean asks.

"No. We mean she's a sorceress. Sorceresses are legendary beings of the highest order. They are known to humans as angels. They are the most powerful magical beings on Earth. Their type of magic exceeds that of both white and black magic. They draw on spiritual and cosmetic energy whereas witches only draw on nature and sirens draw on powerful negative emotions from within themselves. As such a sorceress' abilities aren't limited. We can speak through her because she exists in both the real world and the spiritual world." I can't believe this is happening. My parents are talking to me. Up until yesterday I was mad at them for abandoning me, and when I found out that they had been killed I didn't have time to mourn because of Natalya. I don't even know how to take in this information. I don't know how to deal with any of this!

"Kaitlyn," I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Dean puts his hand on my shoulder and says my name. "Your eyes, Kaitlyn. You need to control your emotions." Control? How can I control anything? Everything in my life is just completely out of control! "Kaitlyn, I know this is difficult, but if you lose control, you'll transform and fly into a rage." I try to hold back my tears and take deep breaths. The last thing I need is to transform. I feel Dean grab my hand and intertwine my fingers with his. This simple sign of affection is enough to calm me down.

"Kaitlyn," Jojo grabs my attention; or rather my parents grab my attention. "We know you have a lot of questions, but we just… We didn't have any time with you before we were murdered. We had to watch to grow up from afar, and it was so difficult to have to stand by and watch you go through some of the things you went through."

"I don't even know what to say. For so long I thought you guys had abandoned me, but… what happened?! How did you die?"

"Well," Jojo's voice is that of a man now. I assume that's my dad. "When I met your mother she was injured. I nursed her back to health and we fell in love, but we knew that neither wolves nor sirens would accept our relationship so we ran off together. Not too long afterward we found out that we were going to have a baby. On the day of your birth Natalya, found us. Your mother was weak from giving birth you. I tried my best to defend the both of you, but Natalya is too powerful for any one wolf to handle, as Dean found out yesterday. Next thing I know I crossed to the other side and your mother joined me not even five minutes later."

"If I may ask, sir," Dean starts, "How is it possible that Natalya was queen during your lifetime? She doesn't look that old at all."

"Sirens don't die naturally," my mother's voice takes over now. "They can only be killed. They also stop aging around 30 in human years. Any and all previous siren queens were killed some way or another."

"Will you guys be able to contact me whenever you want," I ask. I need to know the answer. I was never able to have a relationship with these people, and to have a second chance to know them, even in the slightest, is one that I don't want to give up any time soon.

"We don't know for sure, sweetie," my mother responds.

"We were called to Jojo when you touched her hand," my father adds. "I don't think it's something we can control."

"What if I need to talk to you guys?" There has to be some way to talk to them freely.

"I think," my mother begins, "Jojo is the only way that we can communicate, but the child is completely unaware of the power she holds, so there's no way she can control it."

"Is there any way we can train Jojo to control her powers," Dean interjects.

"As far as we know sorcery isn't something that can be taught. Only age and experience can unlock a sorceress' powers. However, Jojo has been able to tap into her powers younger than most sorcerers. She was the one who expelled Natalya from Kaitlyn's body last night."

"Wait, what," I inquire.

"Natalya had every intention to kill Jojo that night, but Jojo was able to cast a protection spell that pushed Natalya out of your body and injured her in the process," my dad answered. "No telling if she'll be able to do it again though, especially since Dean erased her memories." I look at Dean and I can tell that he's mad at himself.

"Dean," I call to him, "there was no way you could have known. You did what you thought was right." He sighs and runs his hand over his face in frustration. "I still think erasing her memories was for the best."

"Only time will tell if it really was, Dean," my father adds. "In the meanwhile, take solace in the fact that you were doing the compassionate thing." Dean takes a deep breath and nods his head in understanding.

"Jojo is regaining consciousness," my mother informs Dean and me. "Our time is coming to an end."

"Will we talk to each other again," I ask them.

"We don't know, sweetie," my mother tells me.

"But if we don't talk to you again, know that you make us very proud, and we love you very much," my father's words hit me like a ton of bricks. All any child wants to know is that her parents love her and are proud of the person she has become. "Dean, from one wolf to another, and, speaking as a father, take care of my little girl."

"I will sir," Dean responds to my father. Jojo's eyes then turn brown and she looks at Dean and me in confusion.

"We find Bayley now?"

**Seth POV**

"You know I'm not fond of you."

"You're not fond of anyone Corey, so I really don't give a damn." Per Punk's request I'm currently at the supermarket in town with none other than Corey Graves. He definitely wasn't my first choice, but Roman had to help Bayley feed Jojo. It was the funniest shit ever!

_I was speaking with Roman in the living room when the fire alarm went off and smoke entered the rest of the house from the kitchen. The both of us run into the kitchen to see Bayley airing out the oven and waving the smoke away. Jojo was cowering behind the breakfast bar and curled up in a little ball._

_"Bayley, what the hell happened," I screamed at her. _

_"Seth, watch your mouth around the kid," Roman warned me as he scooped up Jojo in his arms, and she wrapped her little arms around his neck._

_"Jojo and I were hungry," Bayley explained in a panic. "There was nothing that we could just heat up so I took out a cookbook and tried a recipe but then I put the oven on too high or something and it burned the food!"_

_"Five years later and you still don't know how to cook?" I at looked Bayley incredulously. She will always and forever be a puppy._

_"Take it easy on her, Seth. She's a pup. She doesn't know any better," Roman came to her defense._

_"I'm 23! I am NOT a puppy!"_

_"Tell me that when you're not burning down a kitchen in an attempt to cook. Part of being an adult is knowing your strengths and weaknesses. You should have asked someone else to cook for you, instead of endangering your life AND a child's." Roman scolded her. Bayley looks at her feet embarrassed and upset._

_"No be mean to Bayley," Jojo screamed at Roman and started punching his chest with her little fists. Roman just rolled his eyes and handed Jojo to Bayley._

_"The both of you just have a seat, I'll make you something. Guess I can't go with you to the store, Seth."_

_"That's okay. I'll swallow my pride and ask Corey."_

I've shopped at the supermarket before, but I've always gone with someone who knew what to look for. Roman gave me a list of things we needed, but humans have several different brands of the same product. How the hell am I supposed to know which one to get?! And Corey is not helping in any way. In fact, he's more interested in the little brunette human female that just walked by us. "Corey, can you focus? I really need some help finding these things."

"Nah, I found something more interesting to do," Corey tells me as he begins to follow the human.

"The whole reason you're here is to help me with the groceries!"

"I'll help you take them back. In the meantime, see ya!" What a fucking asshole! I take a deep breath to control my temper and grab a shopping cart. I look at the list:

_Milk_

_ Eggs_

_Whole Grain Bread_

_Steak_

_Chicken and/or Turkey(thighs, breast and wings)_

_Ground Beef & Ground Turkey_

_Bacon, Porkchops, Sausages_

_Cold Cuts_

_Cheese (nothing processed)_

_Vegetables (all fresh! Carrots, Peppers, Celery, Lettuce, Onions, Garlic, Peas, Eggplants, Corn, Potatoes)_

_Fruits (also all fresh! Apples, Oranges, Bananas, Grapes, Tomatoes, Avocados, Watermelon, Cantaloupe, and berries)_

_Seasonings (including salt, pepper, sugar and flour)__Oatmeal and Cereal (get something fun for Jojo)_

_Pasta (any and all kinds)__Pick up some fun snacks for Jojo. Keep in mind she's still growing so she'll need snacks with a lot of nutritional value._

It occurs to me that even with Corey's help I'll need to make at least two trips, and because I'm shopping for a fully grown hybrid, a fully grown human, thirteen fully grown wolves and a small child, who apparently is a fucking sorceress in-training, I need to buy large portions of all these things! I let out an audible groan as I walk down the seasonings isle and find the things that were explicitly mentioned, but what the hell else am I supposed to get? I stand in front of the fully stocked shelves in complete confusion.

"Maybe I can help you?" I turn around to see a blonde female around my age. She has her hair is a ponytail and she's wearing a simple pair of jeans with black boots and a light blue top. She's cute, but definitely not human. She doesn't have that human scent, but I can't place the smell. I wonder if she can tell I'm supernatural too.

"I don't know, maybe," I respond to her looking back at the shopping list Roman gave me. Dammit Bayley, if you could have just waited, Roman would be able to point out all the crap we need. "Do you know some basic seasonings I should get?" She stops pushing her cart and stands in front of the shelf next to me.

"Well, are you big on meat?"

"Yeah the family is."

"Well you're going to need meat tenderizer. These Goya seasonings are pretty basic too, and they can be used for almost any recipe. What does your family usually cook?"

"My brother does most of the cooking. I don't know what he uses." She giggles and covers her face to try to hide it.

"Okay, well how many people are in your family?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh," she gasps at me in shock. "You are going to multiple containers of these seasonings."

"Yeah, that and everything else." She chuckles and grabs a couple of the seasonings. "My name is Seth," I introduce myself, putting out my hand. She smiles at me and puts down the containers. She takes my hand and looks up at me.

"I'm Renee, it's nice to meet you Seth."

About two hours later, both my cart and Renee's cart is full of stuff, and I've checked off everything on the shopping list. Renee helped me the entire time, determining how much I needed of everything. During the conversation Renee had asked me how I was going to get this home. When I told her that I my friend and I were going to carry everything, she freaked out.

"Absolutely, not! You'll break your arms or something," she tells me as I pay for the groceries, and move the bags away from the cash register.

"You've got any better ideas?"

"I do actually," she says mischievously. I give her a look, wondering what she has it mind. "I have a confession." I turn to her and give her my full attention. "I know what you are."

"And what would that be?" She walks up to me and tip toes to reach my ear.

Quietly, she whispers, "Werewolf."

"How would a _human_ know that?" I know she's not a human, but I want to see how perceptive she really is.

"You _know_ I'm no human. I'm a witch, and I can use a transportation spell to bring all of these groceries to your place if you'd like. I can even transport them into the kitchen where they belong." It would save a lot of time and energy, but is there a downside to this?

"In exchange for what?"

"I don't want anything Seth, I would however need to know where it is you live." Damn. Everyone would be upset if I bring a random stranger home. I could just erase her memories afterward. "Oh, and don't try to erase my memories. You know I can counteract that with a simple spell." Damn! I think it over for a minute. I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world. Plus, witches and wolves have been allies since ancient times so there's no danger in her knowing the location of the den… right?

"I guess that's okay."

"Great," she says with a wide smile. "Shall we go?"

"Not yet, I have to wait for my pack member."

"Who would that be?"

"That would be me." Corey walks up from behind the cash register and passes by Renee to stand in front of me.

"Took you long enough Graves, and why do you reek of sex?"

"Do you really have to ask that question to know the answer to it?" I roll my eyes and Corey turns Renee. "I heard everything, witch. You know, inviting yourself to our house isn't exactly proper etiquette."

"I'm not inviting myself over. I'm simply offering to make your lives easier."

"So you say," Corey replies to her fiercely. I'm impressed with Renee, though. Almost anyone else would have backed down, but Renee is standing her ground, not flinching even once. I decide to mediate before things get out of hand.

"Corey calm down, she's a witch, not a siren. Witches and wolves have been allies for centuries." He gives me a dirty look before taking a step back. "We would appreciate the help, Renee. Corey stay behind and perform klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s." He looks at me and then looks at Renee.

"Fine. Just get your asses out of here." Renee then walks up to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Just picture your home and your kitchen. We'll be there in no time." As soon as I get a picture in m head of the den's kitchen, the scene of the store disappears before me and I'm suddenly in the kitchen.

"Wow. That was painless."

"I should go now," Renee tells me. "If that Corey guy wasn't happy about me coming here, I can't imagine that anyone else would."

"I guess." I turn to her and hold out my hand. "Thanks for everything. Hopefully the next time you come here it will be under more pleasant circumstances." What the hell am I saying?! Would everyone really be okay with vistor?

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer." She takes my hand and shakes it. "I'll see you around, Seth." She lets go of my hand and in an instant she's gone.

"Who was the blonde," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn to look behind me and find Charlotte and Layla.

"You know you're blonde too, Charlotte." The both of them just stare at me waiting for a reply. "She's a witch I met at the store. He helped me get all these groceries back to the den."

"Aww," Layla teases me. "Seth made a friend."

"A special friend," Charlotte joins in.

"A special friend who happens to be a witch," Layla adds.

"Would you two stop?" I don't need to hear them teasing me just because a witch decided to be nice to me. I start putting away the groceries. Charlotte and Layla decide to help me, but I'm sure they just want to stay to tease me some more.

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

The pack masters wanted me on guard duty tonight, but because I'm still in training to control my newly activated wolf gene, they wanted to keep me on house watch. It's pretty dull, but at least I get to spend time with AJ.

"You had sex with him?!" AJ just told me that she and none other than CM Punk had sex when they went to her apartment to gather a few of her things. I was shocked to say the least. What in the world was she thinking?

"Twice." Twice? As in two times in a matter of hours? "I don't know Kaitlyn. It just sort of happened."

"Things like that don't just happen! At least not two times in a row!"

"Says the one who almost had sex with Dean."

"Key word being _almost_."

"Oh please. If he hadn't kept his word to me you two totally would have done it." I stood silent. She had a point.

"Okay, point taken. So then are guys… together?"

"I don't know." She doesn't know? Well I mean I don't know what Dean and I are either. "I mean I'm pretty sure he likes me the same way I like him, but he hasn't said anything, you know?" I give her a sympathetic face and nod. "He told me that he doesn't want me staying in the basement anymore."

"Don't tell me that he wants you in his room." I could tell from the look on her face that he did, in fact, tell her to stay in his room. "Do you think he's only using you for sex?" A horrified look crosses AJ's face. "I mean why not give you one of the free rooms? This place has enough rooms for thirteen plus wolves after all."

"You don't really think he'd do that… do you?" I know AJ is panicking. I know that AJ really likes Punk, and I want her to be happy, but Punk's done nothing yet to prove that he has any real feelings for AJ. I mean, sometimes sex can be exactly that: sex. Before I can respond to her, I hear a tiny set of feet coming to the door.

"Kaitlyn, AJ," Jojo's tiny voice calls out to us from the doorframe. She's dressed in a long pink shirt that I assume belongs to Bayley. "Where Bayley?"

"Bayley went outside for a while, sweetie," I inform her. She's actually on guard duty with Charlotte.

"Bayley come back?"

"Yes, of course, Bayley's coming back," AJ tells her. "But you have to go back to bed."

"But room dark and scary!" AJ and I walk over to Jojo and AJ picks her up. Jojo hugs AJ's neck tightly places her face on AJ's shoulder.

"How about I spend the night with you until Bayley gets back?" Jojo nods into the crook of AJ's neck. "Alright then. You coming Katie?"

"I can't. I really should go back on guard duty with Sheamus."

"I was kind of expecting them to pair you with Dean."

"I would have preferred it, but Sheamus isn't a bad guy from what I can tell, so it shouldn't be a bad night." We hug good night and AJ takes Jojo back to Bayley's room as I walk downstairs to the living room. When I get downstairs, I see that Sheamus isn't here. I walk over to the kitchen and I still see no sign of him. Where the hell did he go? Suddenly, I hear a faint set of footsteps walking behind me. I try to remember what Dean taught me and stay calm. I close my eyes and try to pick up a scent, and I pick it up immediately. It's familiar, but I can't place it. I don't have time to try to place the scent as the footsteps grow louder. I throw a quick elbow behind me, connecting to the person's face and follow it up with a kick to the gut before turning around. When I look down I see Sheamus doubled over in pain on his knees, his arms grabbing his stomach. "Oh my God, Sheamus I'm so sorry!"

"You're a strong one aren't ya, lass," he coughs out. He groans out in pain.

"Why did you sneak up on me like that?!" I help him up lead him to the couch. He lies down on it and I sit on the floor by his head.

"I heard Dean was training ya. I had to make sure the lad did the job properly," he chuckles softly.

"I think he did. Before his session, I don't think I would have heard your footsteps or picked up your scent."

"You picked up my scent and still attacked me?"

"I didn't recognize it!" Oh God, I hope I don't get Dean in trouble.

"I guess I can accept that, but don't worry," he turns his head to me, making eye contact. "You'll be familiar with my scent very soon." What does that mean? I look at him inquisitively very quickly before I stand up.

"Let me get you some ice of your cheek." As I begin to walk away, I feel Sheamus grab me and pull me toward him. I end up falling into his lap with his arms around my waist. When did he sit up? "Sheamus,"

"You know," he interrupts my train of thought. "Dean isn't the only one who can teach you a few things about being a wolf." Oh no, he's making a move on me! I struggle to get out of his arms, but he holds me tighter to him. He places a few kisses on my upper arm, quickly moving up to my shoulder. My brain is in full blown panic mode and I can feel my fangs growing. I look down briefly and see that my claws are coming in too. This gives me an idea. I deliver a hard slap to Sheamus' face leaving claw marks on his cheek. He releases me automatically and I jump off of him, landing on the floor a few feet away from him. He grabs his injured cheek and smiles at me. "Okay, I guess I deserved that."

"Of course you deserved it," I exclaim. "What the hell?!" Sheamus stays seated and calmly begins to speak again.

"I'm sorry, lass. I should've taken it slower than that." What?! He should have taken it slower?!

"No! That's not it at all!" I take a deep breath trying to control myself because I can feel that my fangs and claws haven't retracted yet. "Sheamus, I'm in love with Dean." Did I really just say that?! Sheamus looks at me for a minute as if he's thinking about something.

"And he's in love with you?" That's none of his business, and not just because I don't know the answer to that question! I can't tell him that though. He'll only use it as a reason to keep making moves on me.

"Yes, he is." I'm going to have to explain this to Dean before Sheamus gets to him.

"I guess that means he's finally over Summer then." Wait, what did he just say?

"Who?"

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet?" What's that supposed to mean? What the hell is going on? "It's not really my place to tell, but Summer is Dean's ex. He almost marked her before she walked out on him. She was the love of his life too," Sheamus then gets up off the couch and walks past me, still holding on to his cheek. "But I'm sure a year is plenty of time to get over your first love." I look at the floor, absolutely devastated. There is never enough time to get over your first love! "Congratulations, lass. I'm sure he'll make you very happy." He walks over to the kitchen and leaves me in a world of my own twisted and confused thoughts. Is what Sheamus said true? What if I'm just Dean's attempt to get over Summer? What if Summer ever decided to come back? Would Dean go back to her, or would he want to be with me? I have too many questions, and there's only one person who can answer them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so this chapter has semi-smut. Enjoy and leave reviews because I love them and they give me life lol.**

**-J.**

* * *

**Punk POV**

After coming back from my shift at daybreak I quickly found April in Bayley's room sleeping with Jojo. I contemplated leaving them alone for a minute, but, ultimately, I took April back to my room after Bayley replaced her next to Jojo. I lay her down next to me in my bed and before I knew it, I fell asleep. Before too long, I feel a stirring next to me which wakes me up.

"How did I get here," April asks me groggily.

"I retrieved you from Bayley's room," I answer her with my eyes still closed.

"Jojo's alone?"

"Bayley's with her," I open my eyes to see her sitting up. She rubs her eyes and runs her finger through her hair, trying to tame her morning pillow hair. I can't help but smile at the sight. She throws her legs over the side of the bed and stands up, stretching out her small body while yawning. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." She walks into the adjoining bathroom and I hear the door lock. This is different for me. I've never woken up next to somebody before, and I've never just slept next to a woman before. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but get attached to this human. I know nothing could ever come out of it. Nothing in this world would allow us to truly have a future together. I just hope that she's not expecting that from me because I just wouldn't be able to do it. I wouldn't be able to give her the future she deserves. When this whole siren fiasco is over she'll just go back to human society and move on with her life… and I'll move on with mine.

She comes back out of the bathroom and lies down next to me in the bed. She's on her side with her back toward me. Is there a reason she won't face me? Maybe I'm just reading too much into it. I move closer to her and grab her waist, spooning her. I place a kiss on her shoulder and pull down the thin strap of her night shirt. I hear a moan escape her lips and I continue kissing her shoulder, moving up to her neck slowly, sucking on it softly.

"Punk, stop," I've heard that before. When is she just going to give in on her own? Of course, having to push her to edge isn't something that I mind doing. I continue sucking and nibbling on her neck and pull her closer to me. It's faint, but I can smell her building arousal. Good, she needs to stop fighting herself and just let it go. "Punk, I'm serious. Stop," she demands as she pulls away from me and gets out of the bed. What's wrong with her? After yesterday, I would think that she'd want to do this every opportunity we got.

"Okay, April, I'll bite. What's wrong?" She crosses her arms over her breasts as though she's unsure of what to do next.

"What is this, Punk?" I don't understand the question and give her a confused look. "I mean us. Is there an us?" Oh, I get it now.

"You're asking if we're in a relationship." She nods her head, keeping her eyes on the floor. "April, you need to understand. We are from two totally different worlds. A relationship between the two of us would never work." She looks up at me with a pained expression on her face. She's hurt, really hurt.

"Then why did you have sex with me?"

"Just because we can't be together doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time we have left."

"So that's all I am to you? I'm just someone to keep your bed warm? I thought you liked me." What am I supposed to tell her? I do like her, but a long-term relationship is just completely out of the question.

"Of course I like you, April."

"No, I mean _really _like me."

"I know what you meant."

"Then why can't we be in a relationship?"

"April, be realistic," I get out of the bed and walk over to her. "You are a human and I am a wolf. How would that work in a serious long-term relationship? What, are you going to give up your life as a human to be with me?" She doesn't answer. "Do you expect me to abandon my pack to be with you?" Still nothing. "April, I can't promise you a future of any kind. I can't offer you anything that you probably wanted before you knew I existed, and you deserve all those things. But right here, right now, all I can offer you is sex." She remains silent and walks toward the door.

"Then maybe we should just stop. There's no point in emotionally investing in someone who I have no future with." She walks out my room and leaves me totally stunned. I sit back down on the bed and run my hand through my hair and over my face. What the hell have I done?

**Dean POV**

When I came back to the den after being on duty all night, Kaitlyn seemed really stressed out. She could barely look at me and, when I asked Sheamus about it, he told me that he had no idea what happened. I was worried about her, but I figured that she was just tired and I could always ask her what happened during our training session in the afternoon.

"You're off today, pup," I call to her. Kaitlyn and I headed into the woods for her training session around one in the afternoon. I had her run the same agility course that she ran through yesterday. Her time should have gotten better, but instead she was getting hung up on the obstacles and getting really frustrated. She doesn't answer me and groans loudly in anger. She stops running the course and tries to catch her breath while running her fingers through her hair roughly. "Let's take a break." Kaitlyn nods her head and sits at the base of a tree. She brings up her legs to her chest and hugs them tightly, putting her head in between her knees. I walk up to her and sit down beside her. "Kaitlyn, what's wrong? You've been acting strangely since I came back at daybreak." She lifts her head and looks directly at me.

"Dean, I need to ask you a serious question. Do you promise to be honest with me?" Now, I'm really worried about her. What the hell is going on?

"Of course."

"Who's Summer?" CRAP! I'm physically taken back by her question. Where the hell is this coming from?! Who told her about that? I know I didn't tell her!

"How do you know about her?"

"Wrong answer." She gets up and starts to walk away. Dammit! I get up quickly and grab her hand to make her stay.

"No, wait. You just caught me off guard." She turns around to face me. "Kaitlyn, please, just give me a minute to explain, okay?" She nods and I let out a sigh of relief, but damn, where do I begin? "Summer was a lone wolf of sorts. She came wandering into our territory when I was 22 and we took her in. We ended up being in a relationship for five years, and then she left."

"Why did she leave?"

"She was upset with me. I couldn't give her what she wanted out of our relationship."

"Am I going to get a better explanation than that?" Dammit, I didn't want to tell Kaitlyn about this. What if she wants the same thing that Summer wanted? Whoever told Kaitlyn about this is about to have serious problem with me.

"You have to understand, Kaitlyn. I loved Summer, I did, but she wanted puppies, and I couldn't give that to her. After asking me for pups for the last two years of our relationship, she finally got sick of it and left."

"You don't want kids?"

"It's not that I don't. It's just," I pause for a minute. How can I explain this properly? "She would have died within a few years if we had pups. I already lost my mother to the curse, Kaitlyn. I didn't want to lose her too." Kaitlyn holds herself tightly and starts pacing around.

"Is that why you wanted to break the curse so badly? So you could get her back?" WHAT? Why would she think that?

"No, of course not!"

"What if she ever came back?" Where are these questions coming from?

"She's not coming back."

"But what if she did?!"

"I would tell her to move on! Summer's in my past, Kaitlyn. That's where she's going to stay."

"Why didn't you tell me about her?"

"Because why the hell should my past relationships matter?"

"Because she was your first love, Dean! And you've only been separated for a year! How do I know I'm not a rebound?!" A rebound? So that's what this is about? I close the space between us and cup her cheek gently.

"Look at me, Kaitlyn," She lifts her eyes and stops avoiding eye contact with me. "You never have been, nor will you ever be a rebound. Don't let the past get in the way of what we have now, okay?" She nods in understanding and takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"Don't be." I lean in and kiss her quickly. I pull back slightly, looking into her hazel eyes. I don't know what's coming over me but I really feel like I need to tell her something so that she'll never have doubt about us again. "I love you, Kaitlyn." I'm shocked at myself that I actually said it, but I don't let it show. Kaitlyn is surprised at my confession too, but waiting for her to respond is nerve-wracking.

"I love you too, Dean." I take a breath of relief and kiss her again. The kiss soon becomes rushed and my hand leaves her cheek and moves to the back of her neck. My other hand wraps around her waist, pulling her closer to me as she puts her hands on my shoulders.

* * *

How did our training session turn into an emotional confession which then turned into a make out session, turn into something so… feral? I practically threw her up against the nearest tree and hastily unzipped her top revealing her bra clad breasts to me. Beautiful, absolutely beautiful. We kiss one more time before I duck lower and pepper kisses along her neck, down to her breasts. I start pawing at them slowly before pulling the cups down and exposing her bare breasts and small pink nipples. I glance at her quickly before pulling one in my mouth and sucking on it gently.

"Dean," she whimpers. It's fucking music to my ears. I switch breasts slowly and I can hear her heart pounding. I stop after a while and move back up to kiss her lips. She responds eagerly and reaches for my shirt, pulling it off easily. We immediately return to kissing and my hands go to her shorts, undoing the button and zipper. "Dean, wait," she pants. I instantly stop and wait for her to say something. "I don't think we should go too far," she tells me breathlessly. That's not exactly what I want to hear, but I'll stop if she really wants me to.

"Do you want me to stop?" I hope to everything that she says no.

"No." Yes!

"Okay, I won't go too far, and if you want me to stop at any point, tell me." She nods and leans back against the tree. I kiss her once more before I return to my task and pull down her shorts and panties. She steps out of them as I lift one of her legs and put it over my shoulder, giving me a perfect view of her opening. She starts to shake out of nerves, and I look up and smile at her. "Don't be nervous," I tell her as I use my fingers to open her lower lips. "Let me take care of you." I stick out my tongue and slowly drag it up and down her slit. I can hear her whimpering breathlessly as her hands move to my head and gently grip my hair. I turn my attention to her clit, alternating between sucking and licking.

"Oh! Dean! That feels so good." Upon hearing her words of encouragement, I place my hands on her hips, keeping her in place as I continue my attack on her clit. I can feel her body start to tremble, but I know it's not out of nerves. I glance up at her to see that her eyes are closed shut and her mouth is slightly agape, revealing both her top and bottom fangs. She looks perfect. I slowly start to fuck her with my tongue while reaching my fingers over to her clit, rubbing circles around it at a steady pace. A mere seconds later, she doubles over a little and her moaning stops. I feel her walls contract around my tongue and I know she's hit her climax. So she has silent orgasms, huh? That's going to have to stop, but not right now. Right now, I just help her ride out her orgasm, slowing down my fingers and slowly removing my tongue from her folds. When I hear her begin to breathe again I place one more kiss on her slit before slowly kissing my way up her body, ultimately landing on her lips. She holds me close to her and I can hear breathing become even. "Hey, don't fall asleep just yet," I tease her. "We need to get you dressed again. You can sleep when we get back to the den." She giggles softly and leans her head on my chest.

"What about our training session?"

"We'll make up for it tomorrow." I feel her nod against me. When we get home, I'll put her to bed in my room. I would love to join her, but I need to handle some personal business before I can do that, but Kaitlyn needs to tell me something very important. "Kaitlyn, who told you about my ex?"

**AJ POV**

I'm so stupid! I'm so stupid to ever think Punk and I could ever be something! I was so stupid to give it up to him before finding out his intentions for me! After I left Punk's room, I looked for Kaitlyn, only to run into Sami who told me that Kaitlyn and Dean left for their training session. Dammit, Dean is always taking her from me when I need her most! I just wanted to be alone so I went over to the basement to find that it was locked. Punk must have been more adamant about me not sleeping in the basement anymore than I originally thought. "Fuck," I whisper silently. I can't stay in the living room, and I refuse to go back to Punk's room. I begin to cry out of frustration. What am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go?! I can't let anyone see me like this! Quickly I run back upstairs and go to the nearest bathroom, locking it behind me. I lean up against the door and fall to the floor, curled up in a ball. I sob uncontrollably. "What the hell is wrong with me?! I know better than to give it up without knowing where I stand!" I don't know if I can stay here. Kaitlyn doesn't need me as much as she did in the beginning, and if she really did need me she could just come visit me. Why should I stay here and continue to get hurt?! Suddenly, I hear a soft knock on the door. If I weren't next to it, I wouldn't have heard the knock at all.

"AJ, okay?" It's Jojo.

"I'm fine sweetie," I try my best to not sound like I'm crying. "Go play with Bayley." I hear little footsteps scurry away calling out for Bayley. I get on my feet and walk over to the vanity, looking at myself in the mirror. Ugh, I look like a wreck! My hair is messy from sliding down the door and my eyes are bright red and puffy. I use my fingers to tame my hair and run some cold water to splash my face and wash out my eyes. Then I hear another knock at the door. "It's occupied right now!"

"I know, AJ." It's Bayley. "Jojo told me you were crying so I wanted to come and check on you."

"I'm okay Bayley, really."

"AJ, don't lie to me. I can smell your tears." Damn wolves with their heightened freaking senses!

"Bayley, please I just want to be alone right now."

"That's not true! If Kaitlyn were here you'd want to be with her!" It doesn't matter if she's right or not. Kaitlyn's not here right now. "Please, AJ! I don't know what's wrong but if I can help in any way, let me do so." I guess it couldn't hurt and I could use a shoulder to cry on. I open the door and she immediately comes in a hugs me. She kicks the door closed and lets me go. "Oh you were crying a lot," she says when she takes a look at my face. "What happened?"

"I was just thinking that I've been making some pretty stupid choices lately."

"What do you mean?" I take a seat on the edge of the tub and she sits next to me.

"I just thought that I could have a relationship with someone who didn't think the same way."

"You mean with Pack Master CM Punk?" I snap my head and look at her. I'm absolutely horrified! How did she know?! "When you guys came home yesterday your scents were all over each other. It smelled like you tried to wash it off, but… the smell of sex doesn't go away that easily."

"That's embarrassing. I never intended for anyone other than Kaitlyn to know."

"In a house full of wolves, it's very difficult to keep anything a secret. Anyway, you and Pack Master CM Punk are having problems?"

"Well, we did have sex, but I thought it was more than that," I confess to her. "The way it happened and how it felt… I just thought he cared and he wanted something more, but I was wrong."

"Well I don't much about what's going on between you, but I don't think you're giving Pack Master CM Punk enough credit. He never just sleeps with someone, and he definitely _never_ shares his room with anyone. It's obvious to all of us that he really likes you."

"But that's not enough! He told me that he liked me, but he still doesn't want to be with me. What's the point of liking someone you have no future with?"

"I don't know much about the future. No one does, but I know for a fact that if my mother was so focused on the future, Paige and I would have never been born." What?

"I don't understand."

"We wolves don't have the luxury of a future. Everything is decided for us. We can't enter human society because we have to hunt them at least once in our lives, we can't make any decisions about our lives because we have to protect the humans. On top of that, we can't even enjoy a full life with our mates because after females give birth, we die four or five years later. My mother knew she would have pups when she and my father mated. She knew she would die and never have the opportunity to have a full life with her pups and mate, and yet, she lived in the now and, because of it, Paige and I are here." Wow. Bayley is really wise for someone who acts so childish. "I guess what I'm trying to say is Pack Master CM Punk only knows to live in the present. You can't really fault him for that."

"I don't know Bayley. I mean I understand that, but he can't expect me to do the same."

"I get that, but at least you know where you stand now. It's not like he was trying to keep it from you, and who knows? Maybe he'll rethink about a future with you now that the both of you know how you feel about one another. At least you have that." I get the feeling Bayley is speaking from experience. Is she talking about Roman?

"Does Roman know how you feel?" Bayley is surprised by my question and loses her balance, falling into the tub.

"Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"It's obvious that you like him. Does he know you like him?" Bayley stays in the tub and leans back.

"I've never told him. I mean Roman has always looked out for me, but I don't know if he feels the same way or if he just sees me as a puppy that needs to be protected."

"There's only one way to find out, Bayley."


	15. Chapter 15

**Dean POV**

When Kaitlyn and I got back to the den, AJ immediately pulled Kaitlyn away from me. Girl talk, I guess, but it's for the better anyway. I have to speak to someone and I can't guarantee that the conversation will be pleasant.

"Sheamus!" I find him in the kitchen speaking to Layla at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah, lad?" He answers me as though nothing happened last night, like he didn't make a move on Kaitlyn and air my dirty laundry just so he could make her doubt me.

"I need to talk to you… alone… now." Layla takes the hint and gathers her food before leaving the kitchen in a hurry.

"What's this about?" Sheamus doesn't face me and takes a drink of his coffee.

"Don't act like you don't know what this is about! You made a move on my girl!" He laughs at my outburst. How dare he fucking laugh at me!

"Oh she's your girl now?" He turns his head to face me, but remains seated. "Let me tell you something, Dean, if she's not marked, she's not your girl."

"You think this is a fucking joke? I didn't come here to fight you, Sheamus, and I prefer that we not, but if you keep poking your nose where it doesn't belong we're going to have problems."

"I'm not afraid of you, Dean. Besides, I didn't let her know anything that she shouldn't have known in the first place."

"That's _not_ your call! Where do you get off telling Kaitlyn about a past I put behind me long ago?!"

"You sure about that?" He puts down his cup and gets off his seat to get in my face. "You don't put anything behind you, Dean. You hold on to everything. It's the reason you have such a problem with commitment."

"I've never had a problem with commitment. Don't pretend like you know me."

"Oh really? If you're so okay with commitment how come you didn't mark someone who you were with for five years?"

"That's none of your business!"

"Maybe not, but no one can deny that you were the one who drove Summer away, and you'll do the same with Kaitlyn."

"Oh so now you know the future?!" Sheamus is seriously close to getting knocked out.

"I just know that someone like you won't change for someone else's sake." He has no idea what he's talking about. I can feel my anger building and building. If he keeps pushing my buttons only one of two things will happen: I'm going to transform, or I'm going to knock him out. Both scenarios have the same outcome. "She may love you now, but eventually she'll get tired of waiting for you to give her what she wants, and I'll be right there, waiting." What happened next is kind of a blur to me. Whatever happened caused a major fight because the next thing I know Sheamus and I are on the living room floor exchanging swings. He's on top of me for a few seconds, punching at my head and chest before I push him off me. I get to my feet quickly and throw him up against the fireplace before landing a hard kick to his abdomen. He grabs my leg and pulls me to the floor again, continuing his attack as I try to protect myself. I manage to push him off me again, but I stay on him, swinging relentlessly. I vaguely hear the other wolves rush into the living room, but my concern isn't them right now. Sheamus crossed several lines, and I'll be damned if I let him get away with it.

"Dean, what the hell," I think Punk is at yelling at me, but I completely ignore him. I'm too angry to do anything but fight right now. As I finally start landing punches to his face, I feel someone lift me up off of Sheamus. I start struggling violently to get out of the person's arms as I see Sheamus being held back by Corey and Sami. I can see that his left eye is bruised, and I'm pretty sure I caused some rib damage when I threw him and kicked him. I want to do more damage so badly, but I can see that Seth and Roman are adamant about not letting me go. "What the hell is going on," Punk screams standing between the two of us. "I want an answer now!"

"Fucking Sheamus won't mind his own fucking business," I yell out.

"Dean, watch your mouth," I recognize that voice. It's only then that I realize Kaitlyn is here. She is standing in between AJ and Bayley and in her arms is a hysterical Jojo. Ah, fuck! "The child hasn't been through enough, watching the two of you fighting? She has to hear you curse too?" She's mad at me, really mad at me. It's in her voice and written all over her face. My whole demeanor changes. I'm not mad at Sheamus anymore; I'm mad at myself. I shouldn't have let it get this far. If I really wanted to fight him I should have invited him outside. Maybe I shouldn't have fought him at all.

"Sheamus," Punk turns to Sheamus, "Do you have anything to say about this?"

"Dean needs to learn to keep himself in check. We were just talking until he swung at me." Did he really just say that?! He's going to blame this whole thing on me, like he wasn't the one who really started it in the first place?! He's such an ass.

"Okay, you know what, Sheamus? I do believe that Dean threw the first punch." Damn. "But I think you're the one who really started it. Either way you'll both be punished for this. The both of you will be on partners on guard duty tonight."

"WHAT?" Sheamus and I shout.

"You two are going to learn, one way or another to get along. You buried the hatchet five years ago, let it stay buried!" Does Punk always have to be so damn diplomatic? It doesn't matter, though. Between making a little girl cry and making Kaitlyn mad, all I want to do is get the hell out of this house.

"Fine," I tell Punk. "Get off of me," I tell Roman and Seth as I shake them off of me before walking to the door.

"Where are you going," Punk calls out to me. I don't answer him. I just slam the door and transform, running as fast as I could to the cemetery. I don't need this right now.

**Roman POV**

I thought the days of Sheamus and Dean fighting were over! They used to do this all the time, just constantly fighting; even before and after Dean's bullying days. When the pack split up they finally decided that they weren't going to fight anymore and made up, and when Sheamus came back, he and Dean seemed to be getting along. What in the world could have triggered this fight?

"Come on Sheamus," Sami says, breaking the silence. Let's go up to Charlotte's room, she'll patch you up." Good thing too because Sheamus looked like crap. He had bruises all over his arms and it looked like Dean gave him a black eye and broken nose. Sheamus will heal quickly, but if the wounds aren't taken care of correctly, they'll heal inappropriately. Sami and Sheamus then left the living room and went upstairs.

"Punk, do you know what that was about," Seth asks Punk.

"I think it had something to do with the hybrid over there," Punk answers, pointing behind his back to Kaitlyn.

"We don't know that," Kaitlyn yells at Punk. "Don't put me in middle of it!"

"Don't act stupid, hybrid," Punk responds. "What else could they possibly fight about? It's obvious you and Dean have a thing, and Sheamus has a thing for you. What do you think they were fighting over?" Punk's words are poking at Kaitlyn's nerves. Anger overtakes her features and her eyes narrow at Punk. "Get mad at me all you want, you know it's true. Now go fix this mess." Kaitlyn looks at Punk dumfounded and hands Jojo over to AJ. She then walks over to Punk, getting in his face.

"Let's get one thing straight, Punk. I am _not_ a member of this pack, and I am _not_ your child. You will _not _under any circumstances tell me what to do!" Punk's surprised at Kaitlyn, but he doesn't back down.

"You challenging me, pup?"

"No, but if I could kick your ass I would. You need to learn that you cannot control the people around you. You _don't _own me, and you don't _own _AJ." Mentioning AJ strikes a nerve and his gaze instantly goes to her. "So stop trying to make us bend to your will." Kaitlyn then walks away from Punk and heads upstairs, grabbing AJ on the way and taking both AJ and Jojo with her. The instant they are out of sight and we hear a door slam, Corey starts laughing wildly.

"Looks like you took on more than you can chew, dear brother," he tells Punk. "Who could have guessed that a hybrid pup and a tiny human would be able to shut you up?" In less than a second Punk is right in front Corey, delivering a swift punch to his jaw. Corey falls to the floor, holding his jaw.

"Don't you forget who is the Pack Master of pack masters, Graves. I will not hesitate to put you in your place." Corey looks up at him with death in his eyes, breathing hard. He then gets up and walks away. Punk then turns to Seth and me. "When your brother gets back, tell him I said to keep his new lay in check, or I'll do it for him." He then walks out of the living room and exits the den.

"I don't like this environment," Bayley whispers with a sad look on her face, holding herself. I hear Seth take a deep breath before speaking.

"Yeah, I don't either, but that's what happens when you have a lot of strong willed wolves in one space. Anyway, I'm going out."

"Where are you going," I ask him. It's unlike Seth to randomly want to go outside. He's usually too busy reading in the library.

"Just out."

"No, no. Only Dean gets to do that."

"Ugh! I'm going to see someone, you happy?"

"You mean that witch you met at the supermarket yesterday?"

"If you remember, I did tell you her name was Renee."

"Yeah, well until I meet her she'll be the witch." Seth smiles and shakes his head as he too leaves the den. I look back at Bayley and I notice that she still looks sad. "Hey, pup, don't worry about it. They hate each other now, but by tomorrow everyone will be fine." I walk over to the kitchen and she follows me. She sits at the breakfast bar before speaking.

"I just worry, you know. Especially with the threat of the sirens around, we should be unified as opposed to fighting one another."

"You're right, but you know that at the end of the day we'll always have each other's backs. That's all that matters." I see Bayley relax a bit as she deeply sighs. "You hungry, Bayley?"

"Actually can I just get some hot chocolate with the little marshmallows?" I can't help but laugh at her a little. She's just a puppy at heart. I make the hot chocolate and pour her a cup. After handing it to her, I take out a pack of steaks from the freezer and let some lukewarm water run over it to defrost it. "So we're having steak for dinner, Roman?"

"Yeah, I figure Eve will want to make the chicken for tomorrow night." She takes a small sip of her hot chocolate and looks down at her cup.

"I always liked your cooking the best, though." A chuckle at the thought. Bayley always did like my cooking.

"Yeah, you only ate my cooking after your mother passed. Hope you realize it really hurt all the adults' feelings that you preferred a ten-year-old's cooking to theirs." Bayley blushes in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to hurt their feelings."

"Don't worry about it Bayley, that was years ago."

"I guess." She goes back to sipping on her hot chocolate. I open up the fridge and decide that mixed spring mushrooms with garlic butter and pine nuts would be a good side dish with the steak. Of course, Jojo will probably have a problem with eating mushrooms, so maybe some macaroni and cheese with broccoli will be better for her. As I take out all the ingredients, I hear Bayley speak up. "Um, Roman I need to tell you something." I raise my eyebrow at her. What could she possibly have to tell me?

"What is it Bayley?" She closes her eyes and takes a breathes deeply.

"Um, I- well, um…" What is she so nervous about? Women are only ever this nervous when they're admitting their feelings… oh crap! "I like you, Roman." I don't let any of my nerves show on my face, but I'm definitely panicking. I need to deflect this somehow.

"I think you're great too, Bayley." That should do it, right?

"No, Roman I mean I _really_ like you." Bayley for the love of God please stop. "I've liked you for a long time, and I don't if you've ever noticed." I didn't until like three days ago. "I just thought that maybe I should tell you? To find out how you feel?" I sigh. Bayley is really going to make me do this? I don't want to hurt her feelings, but at this point I may not have a choice.

"Bayley," I turn to her quickly, but as I look at her I can't help but feel guilty. I can't look her in the face while I tell her what I have to tell her. "You are a sweet girl. You're a good girl, but I just don't like you the way you like me."

"B-but why?" I can hear her voice cracking. Oh my God please don't let this pup cry!

"Bayley, you have to understand, I've known you since you were in the womb. I was there when you were born, and I was the first pup to hold you. I can't see you as anything but that little puppy who used to follow me around."

"But I'm not a puppy anymore!"

"Are you sure?" I look at her now. Her eyes are red and her cheeks are stained with tears. I hate to see her cry, but this just proves my point! "Bayley, look at what you're drinking. What adult drinks that? What adult insists on hugging everyone, even total strangers? Jojo relates to you the most because you act just like her, Bayley! You're a child."

"I'm not a child," she cries out, bursting into tears.

"Bayley, you're crying right now because you're getting news that you don't want to hear. Adults don't do that! You're acting like a puppy!" She cries harder. Dammit I just need to end this. "Bayley, listen, I wouldn't prefer you any other way, neither would anybody else, but you and me… it'll never happen." She starts heaving and runs out of the kitchen, knocking over both her hot chocolate and chair. I sigh loudly and look at the ceiling. That could have gone a lot better. Maybe I was too hard on her.

"Still a heart-breaker I see," a voice coming from the kitchen entry says. I turn around to find none other than Sasha Banks leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"Pack Master Sasha," I greet her by bowing my head. "It wasn't my intention to break her heart, but I couldn't very well lie to her."

"Maybe not, but you didn't have to be mean to her either. Bayley has been doing nothing for the past five years but growing up. She's braver, she's tougher and she's more independent."

"How would you know? You're not her pack master."

"Pack masters are in communication with one another more often than you think, Roman. We've been giving each other updates on our members since the split. Sami always speaks highly of how much Bayley has grown."

"If you're trying to convince me to give her a chance, I can't do that."

"No I suppose you can't, but she'll have a chance to prove you wrong about being a puppy tonight." I give her a questioning look. She can't possibly mean what I think she means. "The both of you are on guard duty together on the West side, and considering that she knows that territory better than you do, I'd say you'll be taking a lot of orders from her." Cruel irony, that's exactly what this is.

"You can't be serious! I'm going to be too busy protecting her to protect the humans!"

"Like I said, Bayley can take care of herself." Sasha stands up straight and puts one hand on her hip. "Better get started on dinner. You know we have to eat before sundown." She then walks behind the kitchen wall, leaving me alone. This is just bullshit.

**Seth POV**

Renee contacted me in my dream last night. At first I thought it was just a dream, but when I realized that Renee and I were actually having a coherent conversation, I knew that it wasn't.

_"Hey, Seth," Renee greeted me sitting at the edge of my bed. I looked at her groggily._

_"I'm not having one of those dreams am I?" There was no way I was having one of those dreams about a girl who I just met. That's just so unlike me._

_"Well this isn't exactly a dream," she tells me tilting her head. "I wanted to talk to you and see you again so I decided to come visit you in your dreams. I figured coming to your house uninvited would be inappropriate." I sit up on the bed and rub my eyes a little._

_"Yeah because visiting a dream isn't just as invasive right," I teased her. Luckily she understood that I was only joking and giggled._

_"I guess it can be just as invasive." She looked down shyly. "Do you think then that maybe we can meet up in the afternoon? I would love to see you again."_

_"Is that so?" She nodded her head and smiled at me. "Alright then. Let's meet in front of the supermarket, huh?"_

_"That's not exactly the most thrilling spot to meet up at, but okay."_

_"It may not be thrilling but we both know the place. We'll figure out where we're really going once we get together." She nodded excitedly and jumped to her feet. _

_"Alright then! I'll see you when you wake up, Seth." In a flash, she was gone and I went straight back to dreaming. _

I'm currently standing in front of the supermarket. We didn't exactly say what time we were meeting up, only that it would be in the afternoon. Maybe I should have been a little more specific about the time. I look at my watch. It's about 2:30, so maybe she'll be here soon. Suddenly I smell her scent. She's around here somewhere. I start looking around and I finally spot her across the street, waving at me with a huge smile on her face. I wave back as the light changes and she runs across the street.

"Hey Seth," she greets me.

"Hey Renee. How have you been?"

"Well it's only been a day, but I'm doing well. How about you?"

"Well the house was a little crazy when I left it, but I'm okay."

"Crazy? How so, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Um, why don't we discuss this over lunch," I ask her. I probably won't tell her the entire story although she already knows I'm a wolf, but she is still new to me, so she doesn't need to know everything going on. Still, it'd be nice to talk to someone who is detached from the situation.

"Did you have a place in mind?"

"Do you mind burgers? There's this awesome burger place a few blocks down. They have other stuff too, if you don't like burgers."

"No, a burger actually sounds pretty amazing. My diet hasn't consisted of anything filling as of late." That's a relief to hear. I haven't dated much outside of my species, but non-wolf females tend to obsess over what they eat. Whoa, date?! Where did that come from? This isn't a date. We're just meeting up to talk.

* * *

When we got to the burger place, we decided to have a seat at one of the outside tables. It was a nice sunny warm day so why go inside? The waitress came over and I ordered my usual. Renee ordered an angus burger with the works and a side of waffle fries. This witch has an appetite! The waitress then took our menus and told us that our food should be out in fifteen minutes. "You're not going to judge me for ordering a huge burger are you?"

"Have you forgotten that I'm a wolf? The women around me eat whole steaks by themselves."

"Depending on the size of the steak, that may or may not be impressive." The both of us laugh at the thought. "So what is it that happened earlier?"

"My brother and another guy got into this huge fist fight over a girl, at least that's what we think." She makes a face and takes a sip of her water.

"I guess jealousy is something that all species experience."

"Wolves, especially. We tend to be really passionate about everything that we do and care about."

"Really?" She sounds surprised.

"Yeah, there's something that's just engraved in us to be really passionate. Whatever we feel, we feel strongly about."

"She must be special, then."

"She's cool. I don't have any complaints. What about you? Have any family?"

"I grew up with my mother and sisters. I left home recently and decided to move here to Gilford, New Hampshire."

"Where are you from?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"Greece." Whoa! Greece?! Did she know about what the sirens were doing? If she moved recently, it's possible that she moved here because of the war.

"Well, then because you're supernatural and from Greece, I'm wondering if you know about what's going on between the sirens and wolves over there?"

"I've heard about it from my sisters, but I left before it started. Why?"

"Well, it's kind of become my pack's business."

"Why? You guys are here and the war is way across the sea. Why would it matter?" Wow, did she really just say that?

"Renee, we wolves are very close knit, even across continents. If the European wolves are suffering, it's our business, and we'll do what we can to stop it." She looks down, as though she's lost in her own confused thoughts. "You look confused about something." She looks up at me again and smiles.

"I'm sorry. It's just that… well I was taught to believe the total opposite of you wolves." Why in the world would a family of witches teach her to believe a blatant lie? "But to defend my family, our ancestors were wronged by a group of wolves, so we may be biased." She took another sip of her water. I put my arms on the table and lean forward.

"I hope you won't hold that against werewolves nowadays. We're good guys. We always have been, but there are a few wolves that sometimes go rogue."

"Well, I'm not holding it against you am I?" I chuckle softly and lean back in my chair.

"I guess you're not, considering that you're having lunch with me." The waitress comes back with our orders a few short minutes later and then leaves after giving us extra napkins. The rest of our lunch was really fun and interesting. We talked about our childhoods and what it was like growing up with wolves and witches, respectively. I even told her about the siren curse and how my brothers and I lost our mother and dealt with that. She was really shocked to hear about the curse, which I found strange because, to my knowledge, every supernatural being knew about the curse, especially witches. When the curse was first cast, wolves went to witches first to break it, only to be told that there was nothing that the witches to do. I suppose it's not entirely impossible that she's so clueless about the history between wolves and sirens though. I mean she did say her family held a grudge and anger can often lead to the distortion of the truth. By the time we had finished talking I realized that it was almost sundown. SHIT! If I didn't get home soon, Punk was going to be pissed, and he's already in a bad mood. I pay for lunch and leave a tip. Renee and I then walk down the block. "Renee, I'm sorry to cut our time short, but I need to get back to the den for guard duty."

"It's okay, I understand: duty calls. It was really nice talking to you Seth, we should do it again, really soon."

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?"

"It sounds perfect. I'll visit your dreams tonight to work out the details." I nod before we say our goodbyes, and I rush toward the woods at full speed. I think I'm starting to like Renee, but it's definitely too soon to tell. We'll just continue to hang out before I start thinking that way.

* * *

**Okay so here is chapter 15! Woo Hoo! Now this is also a chapter that ended up being too long so I had to split it up. The next chapter will be up in about 2 days. **

**Spoilers for future chapter: betrayals, runaways, alliances, and the return of the vampires from chapter 1. I know that they're not very good spoilers, but I don't want to give away too much. Besides I still have yet to deliver on all the other spoilers I gave a few chapters back, but don't worry they'll be coming up really soon!**

**Leave reviews because they give me life and I absolutely adore them. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! I absolutely love you all!**

**-J.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fair warning, this chapter will mess with your feelings, but stay with me and definitely read through to the end. Without further adieu, enjoy!**

* * *

**Roman POV**

Well this is uncomfortable to say the least. Bayley hasn't spoken a word to me since our shift started, literally not one word. She didn't say anything when we left the den. She didn't say anything when we arrived on the west side. She didn't even say anything when we came across our first vampires. It was an interesting encounter too. They didn't even bother fighting us. They took one glimpse at us, yelled, "it's Bayley," and ran away. I would have laughed had Bayley and I been on speaking terms. The second set of vampires, female identical twins, weren't so fearful. Although they definitely recognized Bayley.

_"Look Nikki, if it isn't, Bayley," one of the twins said._

_"I see her, Brie. We haven't seen you in a while, Bayley. You don't like playing with us anymore," the second twin teased._

_"Looks like she brought a friend with her too."_

_"Is he a big bad wolf too, Bayley?"_

_"A big bad handsome wolf. Have you finally found a mate, Bayley?" In an instant Bayley transformed and lunged at Nikki, tackling her to ground before sinking her fangs into Nikki's arms. Brie threw Bayley off her twin, before I transformed, myself, and tackled her. Bayley immediately resumed her attack on Nikki, clawing at her face. While I was distracted, Brie managed to land a kick to my jaw. The vamp could kick hard, but the most I'll have is a bruise. I turned my full attention to Brie, as she went for another kick. Big mistake. I caught her leg in between my canines before tossing her into a tree, hard. I go to pounce on her, but she moved out of the way. Instead of continuing to fight, Brie gathered Nikki and they both ran away. Bayley went to run after them, but I get in her way, stopping her in her tracks. She stared daggers at me before reverting to her human form and walked away from me. I changed back to my human form and followed her._

I'm still following her too. She hasn't even looked back at me since the fight with the twins. I'm not used to Bayley ignoring me. She's always been my shadow. To have her not talk to me, to not have her not look at me, or acknowledge me, especially when we're alone… I don't like this, and it needs to stop. "Bayley," I call out loudly. She ignores me again and keeps walking. I'm not about to have her ignoring me when I'm trying to talk to her. I run up in front of her and grab her by her shoulders, but she brushes me off quickly.

"Don't touch me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you, Bayley?"

"So what you're going to pretend this afternoon didn't happen?!"

"Bayley you can't be mad at me for telling you the truth."

"You didn't tell me the truth! I know for a fact that I'm not a child! I'm not the same little puppy that used to follow you around."

"Bayley you continued following me up until Jojo came in the house."

"That's the only proof you can quote that I'm still a puppy?" Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"For the past five years, I've held my own on the Westside. I had to learn how to fend for myself because I didn't have you to take care of me anymore."

"What do you mean take care of you?"

"You've been babying me all my life!" Needless to say I'm pretty taken back by her statement. I never babied her! "You fought all my battles for me, but never taught me how to fight. You made all my meals, but never taught me how to cook. Not once have you ever given me any kind of tool so that I can become independent, but then you complain that I'm a puppy? Where is the logic in that?" I can't believe what she's saying right now. Mostly because it's true. I've never really given Bayley a reason to grow up, so I guess her immaturity is on me.

"Okay, I'll take responsibility for what I've done in the past."

"But you won't take responsibility for the reason why." What is that supposed to mean?

"What are you talking about?"

"There had to have been a reason you babied me." What's she getting at? "You wanted me to need you."

"Where'd you get that idea?!" Has she lost her mind? She's developed quite the imagination.

"Face it, Roman. Your little brothers stopped needing you before I was even born. Paige was born independent. You wanted someone to depend you, and that someone was me!" She starting to cry now, but I'm in shock. Did she just analyze me?

"Don't pretend to know me, Bayley."

"You can't even deny it, can you? You know I'm right. You always have to feel needed, and no one else needs you as obviously as I do." She's poking at something deep inside me. She couldn't possibly be right… could she? I mean, Dean and Seth stopped needing me when we were five. They were always so independent and learned things on their own very quickly. I never had the luxury of really being a big brother to them. When Bayley and Paige were born, their mother told all of us that they would need our help to survive in the world. When I held Bayley for the first time and she opened her eyes at me, I couldn't help but feel like she was my second chance at being there for someone, at protecting someone and living for someone. "Are you going to say anything, Roman?" I'm obviously taking too long to answer her.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit it." Admit what? "I want you to admit that you need me to need you." I can't admit that. If I admit it I might end up doing something that I'll regret.

"Aww! Look at them struggle with their emotions, Rosa." Bayley and I turn and look up in the trees. On two separate branches we see two women, one with short blonde hair and tanned skin, and another with long brown hair and dark skin.

"I think it's funny how they fight themselves, Alicia, but it's of no consequence to us," the blonde, who I guess is Rosa, answers Alicia.

"I suppose not, but I do suppose that these are the wolves that our queen wanted us to deliver a message to," Alicia responds.

"Who are you," I ask them, pulling Bayley behind me out of instinct.

"Oh! Where are our manners? My name is Rosa and this is Alicia."

"We were sent by the Queen of Sirens, Natalya, to send a message to the wolves who currently house Kaitlyn. You two wouldn't know her, would you?" I narrow my eyes at them. What message could they possibly want to send us?

"What do you want with Kaitlyn," Bayley asks before I can hush her. Dammit why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? Both Rosa and Alicia let out a hard laugh before answering Bayley.

"You know exactly what we want her for," Alicia informs Bayley.

"And now that we know we have the right wolves, we can deliver our message," Rosa adds. They jump off their respective branches and land right in front of us.

"And what message would that be," I ask them.

"You and your little band of wolves are in our way, and you don't want to block a siren's path," Alicia tells me.

"Are you threatening us," I ask again.

"Not at all," Rosa answers. "Why, in fact… " in an instant Rosa throws me against the nearest tree. She's a lot stronger than she looks. When my back hits the tree it knocks all the wind out of my lungs. I fall to my knees and try to catch my breath, but before I know it Rosa knocks me to the ground, jumping on me and holding my hands behind my back and holding my head up by my hair. I struggle to get out of her grip, but I can't. I feel like her touch is sucking all the strength out of me and I can't throw her off me. When I look up I see Bayley on her knees with Alicia behind her, holding Bayley's behind her back as well. "We are promising you, there will be consequences. Consider this one of them." As soon as Rosa finishes her sentence, Alicia snaps Bayley's neck and she falls to the face first to the ground. My world literally stops. This can't be real. This isn't real! I feel my strength return to me and I notice that Rosa and Alicia are gone. I rush over to Bayley and snap her neck back place. I cradle her in my arms and wait for something… any sign of life. Her bones are back in place. She'll heal, she'll be okay…

"Bayley?" I shake her a little, but there's no response. "Bayley, come on we have to go back to the den." Still nothing. "Bayley? Bayley don't do this to me! Bayley please? Please don't leave me!" She remains still in my arms with her eyes closed. "Oh my God, this can't be happening. This isn't happening!" I notice that Bayley's face is wet, but it's not raining. I put a hand to my face and realize that I'm crying. Have I been crying this entire time? I've only ever cried when my mother died. I didn't even cry at my father's funeral, but now… I just can't help it. Bayley is… was my entire reason for living. She gave me someone to live for, and now she's gone. Fucking… why am I realizing this now?! After everything I said to her, this is how it ends? I'll get never get a chance to tell her how stupid I am! I'll never get to see her smile again, or hug her or watch her play with Jojo… oh my God, Jojo! How am I going to explain this to her? And Paige! Paige lost both her mother and father. Bayley was all she had left! What am I going to tell her?! I've failed. I failed them all. "I'm so sorry, Bayley. I'm sorry." I cry into the crook of her neck while holding really close to me. What the hell am I supposed to do now?

* * *

**Punk POV**

It's almost 2 in the afternoon, and, by now, everyone has returned from guard duty, except Roman and Bayley. Where the hell are they? I'm already tense because Kaitlyn pissed me off yesterday and April refuses to share a room with me so she spent the night with Kaitlyn and Jojo in the basement. I pace the living room, furious as hell. I feel like throwing something, but I restrain myself because Jojo is here right now playing with Layla. I hear the front door open and watch as Dean and Kaitlyn return from their training session.

"Did you guys see Roman and Bayley out there," I ask them.

"They aren't back yet," Dean asks me. "We haven't seen them. It's unlike Roman to show up so late after guard duty."

"You don't think something happened to them do you," Kaitlyn asks. I don't want to think that way, but I can't rule it out either.

"I'll take Charlotte and Eve on a search and rescue," I say aloud. As I walk upstairs I pick up a familiar scent. It's Roman and Bayley, but something is off about Bayley's scent. It smells like… oh no. "Layla, take Jojo down to the basement now and don't come out until I say so." Layla looks at me surprised, but she doesn't question me and goes to the basement after picking up Jojo. When she closes the door I look at Dean and I know he has the same idea I do.

"For Paige's and Jojo's sake, I hope I'm inaccurate about that smell," Dean comments.

"What are you guys talking about," Kaitlyn asks, switching her attention between the me and Dean. I hear the door open and Roman walks into the living room, holding Bayley bridal style. Her skin is pale and her eyes are closed. She could just be sleeping. Please let her just be sleeping. I look up at Roman, but his head is down. He won't lift his head at all.

"Roman," I call out questioningly. He keeps his head down, but he answers me.

"I thought she would heal, b-but…" Roman is choking on his words and he can barely get them out. I can hear his shaky breathing and I know he's crying. "I couldn't protect her."

"Oh my God," I hear Kaitlyn whisper as she covers her mouth and starts tearing. Dean goes into a rage and throws over a couch before going to a wall and crying into it. I try to keep my emotions in check; I need to find out what happened.

"Roman, how did this happen?"

"Fucking sirens! Rosa and Alicia. Th-they said Natalya sent them. Wanted us out of their way!" He breaks down into full blown tears and falls to his knees with Bayley's body still in his hands. He holds her close and cries in the crook of her neck.

"Roman-"

"Tell me this isn't true," I'm interrupted by a voice coming from the stairs. I turn around to find everyone on the stairs right behind the voice, Paige. All of them look at Bayley in Roman's arms, in total disbelief and shock. "My sister, my twin, the only one I have left in the world isn't dead." Paige walks to Roman with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. It's the first time Roman lifts his head. He looks like absolute crap. He puts Bayley on the ground gently and addresses Paige.

"I'm sorry, Paige," he tells her.

"That's all you have to say to me? You're sorry? You still have your brothers, who do I have now?!" Paige is spiraling into a fury. Her voice is full of sadness and anger.

"I don't know what else to say, P-" Roman is interrupted when a thunderous slap is delivered to his face. "Paige, please," Paige slaps him again, harder this time on the same cheek. "Just listen to me!" Paige flies into an uncontrollable rage and lunges at Roman, bringing him to the floor before punching and clawing at him furiously. Roman doesn't try to fight back, he just protects himself and lets Paige unleash all her anger on him. Charlotte and Sasha rush over to Paige and Roman, pulling Paige off of him and holding her back.

"It's your fault, Roman," Paige screams, kicking and struggling to get out of Charlotte's and Sasha's hold. "You promised to protect her! You promised! She's dead now and it's your fault! You did this!" She finally collapses from exhaustion and just cries hysterically.

"Sasha, Charlotte, take Paige to her room. Don't let her out until she calms down," I order. Sasha and Charlotte lift up Paige and carry her upstairs. As I hear the door close, indicating that Paige is in her room, I look around me to check on everyone. Dean is still crying on the wall and April is hugging Kaitlyn as they cry together. Sami is looking out the window silently crying. Corey is in a blind fury and is in the dining room destroying all the furniture, Sheamus has punched a hole into the wall and Eve is in tears. Seth is the only one that is completely void of emotion, but I know it's only because he's in shock. Bayley was the puppy of this pack. She was our pure sweetheart. Someone who grounded us. The sirens don't get away with this. I'll be damned if they do. "They don't get away with this," I say loudly to grab everyone's attention. All eyes on are now on me. "I'm going to make a few calls to our international pack members. We're going to create an army. We're going to the Realm of Sirens. And we will kill… _everything._ _In._ _Sight._"

* * *

**Roman POV**

Everyone is still downstairs by the time I pick up Bayley and take her to her room. She'll stay here until we are ready to bury her. I lay her down on her bed and pull up a chair to sit at her side. I can't leave her yet. I may not have been the one who killed her, but Paige is right. This is my fault. I should have tried harder. I should have protected her. All those things I said to her on her last day on Earth. I regret all of it. I wish I could take it all back. I wish she was still here. In what world does the sweetheart die and the jerk that rejected her get to live? I take her hand in mine. I have so many things to say to her, but what would saying any of it matter now? I need to say it anyway, though. I need to get it off my chest. "Bayley, I'm sorry. I know I said that already, but I really really am. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for calling you a child. I'm sorry for enabling you, and I'm sorry that I realized what you mean to me too late. It's funny. I've been calling you a puppy all this time, when in reality I was the one acting childish. I wish I had a second chance-"

"Roman?" I hear a small voice enter the room. Please don't let it be who I think it is, but I know it's her. That scent is unmistakable. "Bayley play?" I turn my head to Jojo as she takes tiny steps in the room and stands next to me. What am I supposed to tell this little girl? She already lost her entire family, and although she doesn't remember it, it sucks that she has to go through another death at such a young age.

"Not right now, Jojo." What else am I supposed to say? She looks at Bayley lying on the bed and tilts her head.

"Bayley sleep?" No.

"Yeah."

"Wake up soon?" No.

"I don't know."

"I stay Bayley?" I can't let her lay next to Bayley's dead body, but how can I explain this to her? I put my hand on the top of Jojo's head and turn to her, but, before I can speak, there's a bright flash emitted from Jojo's eyes. I quickly protect my eyes with my hand, but bring it down when the flash dissipates. Jojo's eyes are completely white and I'm really freaked out.

"Hi sweetie," Jojo says in a voice I automatically recognize.

"Mom?"

"It's good to speak with you again. My you've gotten so big!"

"Is that really you, Mom?"

"Yeah, it is. I know it's hard to believe. When you touched Jojo's hair I was called to her. I guess you really needed to talk to me huh?" Jojo smiles and looks over at Bayley. "I'm sorry about Bayley, Roman. I know you've been watching over her since she was born. You've been really good to her."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"In the short time that she's been on the other side, I know that not to be true. Yes, you enabled her, but at the same time she wouldn't be the Bayley everybody knows and loves if you hadn't. She wouldn't be the Bayley you love."

"You've seen her… on the other side?" Jojo nods her head and looks up at me.

"Sweet girl. She died before her time, and because she did she hasn't met her parents yet."

"What do you mean?" She turns her gaze back at Bayley.

"When we die, our souls go to the other side, but only if we died the way we were meant to do we meet our family members who have also passed. If you die before you're supposed to, you wander around the other side until you're called back to Earth." Does that mean that Bayley can come back?

"Mom, can she come back?"

"If you do it the natural way, she would be born again into this world."

"The natural way? Does that mean there's another way to bring her back?"

"There is," my mother tells me. "But it's very risky if not done properly."

"Mom, please tell me what it is."

"Well, black magic is the opposite of all things natural. It can undo anything that is of nature. Dying and death is of nature, therefore, black magic can undo it." All that's going through my mind is that Bayley can come back. I don't care if it's by black magic. I need her back.

"Okay, so I just need black magic?"

"Don't talk about it that way," Mom says sternly, giving me a disapproving look. "Black magic is very dangerous and the only ones who can practice it without consequence are sirens." Of course, fucking sirens are the only ones who can do it. I take a deep breath before an idea pops into my head.

"What about Kaitlyn? She's half siren. She can do the spell can't she?"

"Kaitlyn isn't a fully realized siren. If she tries this spell it'll backfire and you'll have two dead girls on your hands. Only a fully realized siren can cast this spell and bring Bayley back to the world of the living."

"But I don't know any fully realized sirens, Mom. What am I supposed to do?" She sighs and gives me a sympathetic look.

"Just say your goodbyes, sweetie. She can hear them."

"That's not exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I know, but it's all I can tell you." She rubs my arm comfortingly and looks up at me. "I love you, Roman. Tell Dean and Seth I love them too, very much, and am I extremely proud of all of you." I nod my head.

"We love you too, Mom." Jojo's eyes turn brown again and she looks at me confused.

"I stay Bayley," she asks me again.

"No, Jojo, Bayley needs her rest. Go back downstairs and find someone else to play with." Jojo pouts, but obeys and skips out the room. I look back at Bayley. "I'm going to get you back, Bayley. I don't know how, but I will. I promise."

**Seth POV**

I got out of the den as soon as I could. I can't believe she's gone. Bayley was the sweetest pup I knew. She was the heart of our pack. Are we even a pack anymore without her? I'm just in shock and in total disbelief. There was no way this was true. Just yesterday I was talking to her, laughing with her. She was here yesterday, and now she's… gone, and Roman. Damn. He had to watch it happen. Roman's dedicated his life to protecting Bayley, and she died under his watch, and after Paige blamed him for Bayley's death, Roman must be racked with guilt. As I walk in the woods, I find a fallen tree and have a seat. I don't feel like walking anymore. I don't know what I should do, or should be doing. All I know is I lost one of my best friends. Losing my mother wasn't bad enough. Damn fucking sirens! This is all their fault! I can't wait until the day we invade their realm and pay them back for all they did to us. They won't be getting away with their sins anymore. Not if I have anything to say about it.

Suddenly, my vision goes black as a set of hands covers them from behind me. "Guess who." I recognize the voice and the scent is unmistakable.

"Hi Renee," I greet her flatly. I'm really not in the mood for games, and Renee picks up on it easily.

"I'm happy to see you too," she says sarcastically and jumps over the fallen tree to stand in front of me. She bends down to look at my face, and I can see the concern growing on hers. "What happened to you?"

"I just found out that the youngest member of our pack was killed last night while on guard duty."

"What happened?!"

"According to my brother, two sirens named Alicia and Rosa killed her as a message for us to stay out of their way." She looked at me stunned.

"Are you sure that's the reason they did it? That doesn't seem like a good reason."

"Good reason," I yell and stand up quickly. She falls back on the forest floor in surprise. "What good reason did the sirens have to curse us? What good reason did they have to start this war, or make Kaitlyn kill that entire family? What good reason do the sirens have to do _anything_ that they do?!" She looks up at me completely dumfounded and… hurt? That's strange. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just… this is difficult for me." Renee gets up from the ground and dusts herself off before speaking.

"I can help." Help?

"How so?"

"Do you know where her body is?"

"Yeah, it's back at the den."

"Take me to her." I'm curious now. Why would she possibly want to see Bayley's dead body?

"Why?" She walks past me and my gaze follows her as she hops over the fallen tree.

"I can bring her back."

* * *

I didn't bother introducing Renee to anyone when we got to the den. Mostly because everyone was in either in the dining room or kitchen and didn't notice Renee and I walking in. I walk straight up to Bayley's room with Renee walking closely behind me.

"Hey bro," I greet Roman when I see him sitting on a chair next to Bayley's bed, holding her hand.

"Hey." He doesn't even look at me. He seems like he's in deep thought, but I don't blame him. He's been through a lot and I know he has a lot on his mind. We all do.

"Roman, this is Renee. Renee this is my brother, Roman."

"Nice to meet you, Roman," Renee says to him as she walks into the room. Roman turns his head up at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Renee. Seth's told me a lot about you. I'm sorry we aren't meeting under better circumstances."

"No it's okay. Seth told about what happened, and I'm very sorry for your loss." Roman nods his head and looks at the floor. "But that's why I'm here. I want to help." Roman's eyes snap up at her before his head follows, and he looks at her suspiciously.

"Help how?" Renee smiles before answering.

"I know a spell that will open up a path for Bayley's soul to come back to her body." Roman's expression doesn't change. In fact, he's even more suspicious.

"And you can do this spell?"

"It's not one that I perform often, but I can definitely do it. I just need a few minutes alone with the body."

"And why should I trust you?"

"Because I trust her, Roman," I interject on Renee's behalf. Roman takes a deep breath before getting up from the chair and walking out the door with me. He looks at her with the same suspicion the entire time, never wavering for even a minute. What's wrong with him? Shouldn't he be happy? I close the door and decide to address Roman's attitude. "Dude what's wrong with you? You should be happy that Renee can bring her back."

"I know," Roman tells me with his arms crossed.

"Then what's with the attitude?"

"Seth, Mom spoke to me through Jojo about an hour ago." What?

"What'd she say?"

"She said she loves us and is proud of us." I smile at the thought. I hope I can talk to her again soon, as well. "But she also told me about the ways Bayley could come back to Earth. One was being reborn,"

"Okay well we don't have to wait for that," I interrupt him.

"Let me finish, Seth!" I stay quiet and wait for him to continue. "The other way is through black magic, a spell that only fully realized sirens can cast without consequence." He can't be saying what I think he's saying.

"What are you getting at?"

"You know exactly what I'm getting at. Renee just said that she casted this spell before. You know the consequences of this spell, Seth? Death. She's still very much alive." Realization hits me like a ton of fucking bricks. How could I have been so stupid and naïve?! "I know she told you she was a witch, but that was obviously a lie. She's no witch, Seth."

"She's a siren." I run my hand through my hair and pace around in circles. I want to hit something, but I don't want do anything that would make Renee think that I know. "What do I do?"

"Let her finish the spell. We'll let her go for today. We'll tell Punk in the morning."

"In the morning? Why not right after she finishes the spell?"

"Seth, if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone with Bayley before everyone finds out she's alive. Can you just wait until tomorrow to let everyone know?"

"Okay. You have until day break tomorrow morning."

"Thanks, bro." We share a quick hug before standing back and waiting.

A few moments later Renee steps out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Well," Roman asks, expectantly.

"She'll be fine. Give her some time for her soul to rest. The journey back to the land of the living may have been relatively quick, but it's a difficult one nonetheless. She hasn't been dead for too long, so it shouldn't take more than three or four hours."

"But is she… alive?" Renee nods.

"She's breathing and everything. Go see for yourself." Roman and I walk into the room and carefully observe Bayley. She has the same serene look on her face, but the color has returned to her cheeks and her chest is rising and falling with every breath she takes. She's alive. Oh my God, Bayley's actually alive! I unintentionally start crying, but I wipe the tears away quickly. I look over at Roman to see that he's crying too and has a huge smile on his face as he grabs Bayley's hand and sits back down. I pat him on the back before joining Renee outside the room.

"Roman may not be able to say it right now, but thank you, Renee."

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile. "I'd better go before everyone notices I'm here. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Same time, same place." She nods and in a instant she's gone. I'm definitely grateful that Renee brought Bayley back from the dead, but it doesn't change the fact that she's a siren. Nor does it change the fact that I need to report this to my pack. My loyalty will always be to them first, but I do owe her now.

* * *

**See!? She wasn't dead for long, so you can stop plotting your riot and my death, lol. I had to kill her to progress the storyline, including 2 of the romances already hinted at in this chapter (hint hint). **

**Fair warning: the next chapter doesn't have Dean/Kaitlyn or AJ/Punk, but it is absolutely essential to the story. Plus you will get PLENTY of these two couples in chapter 18... trust me!**

**Leave reviews! Tell me you hate me if need be, but then tell me how much you love me for taking you on an emotional roller coaster (thank you Vivian Green! come out with another album already!)**

**Also congratulations to AJ and CM Punk on their engagement. They are too freaking cute... now if only Dean and Kaitlyn would happen in real life too lol jk!**

**-J.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bayley POV**

I have a splitting headache, what hit me? I move my hands to cover my face and rub my eyes slowly as I begin to sit up. "Bayley?" Is that Roman? That's definitely his voice. Well I was on guard duty with him, but why did I fall asleep? I remove my hands from my face and place them at my sides, feeling something soft beneath me. I open my eyes slowly and start to realize that I'm in my room. I look around and find Roman sitting in a chair next to me. He looks… concerned? Happy? Some weird combination of the two?

"Roman, do you need a hug?" To my surprise he nods his head slowly. Roman never usually admits that he wants a hug. I turn to him and take him in my arms. He wraps his arms around my mid section tightly and leans his head on my chest. He's never hugged me like this before! I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute, like it can explode at any point. Suddenly I feel something wet on my chest. Is… is Roman… crying? "Roman?" I can hear his light heaving now. He's definitely crying? This is super weird! I've never seen Roman cry before! Not even at his father's funeral! Although I guess I'm not actually seeing him cry because I can't see his face. "What's wrong?!"

"I lost you," he cried into my chest. "I thought I lost you forever." Lost me? What does he mean- oh my God. Memories of yesterday begin flooding back to me like a waterfall. Those sirens Rosa and Alicia, they held Roman down, and… I remember looking at him one second and then the next all I saw was… light, a bright light that guided me to the other side. I was dead. Oh my God, I was dead! And… Roman's… crying about it? "Bayley, I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry for the things I said to you and calling you a child. I was so stupid! I'm sorry!"

"Don't cry," I'm not used to seeing Roman cry. He's always been the strong one. Someone who I could depend on emotionally. "I'm here now, so don't be sad." I pat his head and run my fingers through his hair. I've gotten say I've always hoped I'd be able to run my fingers through his hair. I just wish it was under better circumstances. He nods into my chest before lifting his head and letting me go. He sits back in the chair and takes a deep breath before putting his head down. "Where is everyone else?"

"On guard duty. Well, what they're calling guard duty anyway. It's more like vampire hunting."

"Are they upset?"

"They think you're dead, Bayley. Of course they're upset."

"They don't know I'm alive? We've got to tell them!" I get out of the bed, but Roman grabs me by the hand and prevents me from exiting the room. I look back at him dumbfounded. "Roman, come on!"

"Bayley, I didn't tell them you were alive on purpose." WHAT?!

"Why?!"

"I really needed some time alone with you. There's no way I would have gotten that had I told them."

"That's unbelievably selfish, and I'm supposed to be the puppy?!" He stands up, never letting me go. He takes a step toward me and the from here, the height difference between the two of us is even more obvious. He gazes at me intensely, and, suddenly, I feel hot all over. Has he ever looked at me like this before?

"I know it's selfish, and I'll admit I'm acting like a puppy right now, but I don't care. I need to tell you this, Bayley, and I need to do it now because I don't know if I'll get another opportunity to say this." I gulp down the lump in my throat before nodding silently. "I don't know if you remember what you told me before the sirens came." I shake my head. That conversation is more like a blur to me than anything. "You wanted me to admit that I need you to need me." Did I really say that? That sentence could use some work. "You were right." Huh? "Bayley, I've kept you dependent on me for a very long time. It feels good to be needed, and no one in this pack needs me, not like the way you need – needed – me." Needed? Does he think I don't need him anymore, and how can he think that no one else in this pack needs him? Where is this coming from? "I know you don't need me anymore Bayley because you're not a puppy anymore, but I need you in my life. I don't want to, nor can I be without you."

"What are you saying?" He can't be saying what I think he's saying. He takes both my hands in his and lifts them to his heart. I can feel his heart beating as rapidly as mine.

"Bayley, I love you, and I want to be with you." I dreamed of this day, and now that it's happening it just seems so unreal, but this just doesn't seem right. How do I know he's not just doing this out of guilt? Why did it take me dying for him to come to this realization?

"How do I know this is real?" He looks at me in surprised, and lets go of my hands.

"What do you mean?"

"How do I know you're not just saying this out of guilt?"

"Guilt? Bayley-"

"Why did I have to die for you to say this? How do you know that what you're feeling is actually love and not guilt?"

"I'm not saying this just saying this Bayley. You know what it's like to lose someone you care about. It puts things into perspective. You begin to realize what that person really meant to you, and you regret ever taking them for granted." He takes a short pause before continuing. "I'm so sorry that I ever took you for granted, and I'm sorry that I wasn't smart enough to figure all this out until after you died." I let out a small chuckle. I never thought I would hear Roman call himself dumb. It's kind of funny.

"So then what now?" I'm nervous as hell. My lifetime crush is actually admitting his feelings for me, and this is actually happening! This isn't some dream, or some cruel prank. He isn't just telling me what I want to hear. All of this is real, but now what?

"Well," he clears his throat and takes his gaze off of me. Is he nervous? That's another first. I never thought I would see the day that Roman was nervous. "If you'll have me, I'd like to be your mate." Mate? Oh. My. God! This isn't real. There's no way! I can't feel my body at all. I can barely breathe. Oh my God!

"R-re-really?!" I can't say anything else?! I've dreamed of this day since as far back as I can remember and all I can do is ask 'really'?

"Yes. I would love nothing more than for us to be mates, but only if you want it too." I want to jump and scream and pass out all at the same time.

"What if I don't want to?" Wait, what did I just say? No, that's not what I meant at all! To my surprise he smiles and put his hands on my shoulders. He bends slightly so that he is eye-level with me.

"Then I will dedicate every day of my life to winning you over. If that's what it'll take, I do it. I'm done taking you for granted, Bayley." I can feel myself crying. This is way too good to be true! "Why are you crying," he asks me, his voice full of concern.

"I'm just so happy!" I jump on him and hug him tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I feel his arms wrapping around my waist, returning the hug.

"Does this mean you want to be my mate?"

"Yes! Yes, of course," I exclaim nodding my head furiously. I feel him move my hair to the side, and I hear his fangs grow. This is it. Oh God, this is it! I feel a sharp pain as his canines bite into my neck, but it dissipates quickly. I'm suddenly filled with a warm, loving sensation. I don't what I can compare it to. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. It starts at my neck, but it moves quickly throughout my body, like it's literally running through my veins. I'm overcome by the warmth and I feel my fangs begin to grow. I guess it's my turn to mark him. I don't let him go, but free one hand from his neck to move his hair out of my way. I feel him retracting his fangs from my neck as my sink my fangs into his neck. I wonder if he's feeling the same warmth I felt when he marked me? It feels like an eternity passes before I retract my fangs and finally jump off of him.

"It's just you and me now," he tells me while cupping my face with both hands and lifting my head up to him. I can only nod at him. I can't believe what just happened! We marked each other. We're mates! He leans in closer to bring our lips together in a searing kiss that leaves me completely breathless. Our first kiss! My first kiss! It's just… perfect. When we finally part, I can't help but smile like a total geek. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed! He chuckles softly and drops his hands from my face. "Let's go to sleep. You're going to have a big day tomorrow when everyone finds out your alive."

I nod stupidly and reply, "Okay." We get in my small twin bed and holds me close, spooning me from behind. I feel bad that he has to share this tiny bed with me, but he doesn't seem to mind. This night is just perfect. I can't wait to tell everyone that we're mates tomorrow! Hopefully Ms. Layla and Ms. Eve won't be mad.

**Roman POV**

This is hands down the best night's sleep that I've had since this whole siren fiasco started. Lying down with Bayley, holding her as I sleep… it just feels right. I suddenly hear a stirring downstairs and open my eyes. It's day break already? Bayley's still sleeping, but I know that everyone's come back from vampire hunting, and Bayley being alive is news that they should know before going to bed. I get out of Bayley's bed and stretch a little before going to wake her up, but before I can, the door opens to reveal none other than Paige.

"What are you doing in this room," she asks me, still very much angry.

"I couldn't leave her."

"You think you have more of a right to her than me? Keep in mind I'm the one who lost my sister! What was she to you?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Paige."

"Don't I?!" She's losing her temper again. She's had a really bad temper since she was a pup.

"Paige, would you keep your voice down?"

"Don't tell me what to do after you failed to protect my sister!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Bayley sits up slowly, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Paige stares at Bayley in complete shock.

"B-Bayley," Paige stutters. "Is it really you? A-are you really alive." Paige goes over to Bayley and touches her face, trying to make sure that it's actually Bayley that she's talking to.

"Yeah, it's me. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm alive now." Paige cries and brings Bayley close to her, crushing her in a powerful hug.

"I thought you were gone! I thought I lost my sister forever!" Bayley returns the hug and pats Paige on the back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay, Paige. I'm here now. You haven't lost me at all." Paige breaks the hug and smiles, wiping the tears from her eyes. Suddenly I see her smile disappear… what happened?

"What's that thing on your neck?" Oh crap, she found the mating mark. This isn't exactly how I wanted to tell her.

"Oh, well, I um" Bayley tries to answer.

"Show me your neck, Roman," Paige demands, turning to me and standing up.

"Paige, I think you should calm down-"

"I said show me you _fucking_ neck," she yells at me, interrupting me. I take in a deep breath and exhale loudly before removing hair from my neck and revealing my mating mark to her. "She's murdered on your watch and you mark her when she comes back from the dead?!"

"Paige please, just listen," I plead with her.

"You failed her! You don't deserve her! You marking her is going to make up for what you did?!"

"Paige that's not it the reason why-" I didn't get a chance to finish my thought. In an instant Paige transforms and lunges at me, pushing me out of Bayley's room and crashing through the banister surrounding the edge of the second floor. I land on my back the living room floor, but Paige doesn't give me time to recover. Before I know it, she's transformed back into a human and is on top of me, throwing punches and clawing at me like she's trying to kill me. I can't fight back. I'll hurt her if I do. Not to mention that Bayley wouldn't be too happy if I indulged her twin by fighting back.

"Paige," I hear Sami yell from somewhere. "You didn't get enough of this last night?!" He pulls Paige off of me and Dean and Seth are at my side a second later, helping me up. "We discussed this Paige, it's not his fault!"

"It's all his fault," she screams at the top of her lungs. "It's all his fault! Let me go, Sami! Let me go, I'll kill him! I'll kill him!"

"Paige," Charlotte stands in front of Paige, both to help Sami hold her back and to talk to her. "Roman is just as sorry that Bayley's gone as much as any of us are. You can't blame him for her death!"

"You don't understand," Paige screams. "He marked her! He marked her!" She couldn't say that Bayley was alive first, couldn't she? Now I'm getting weird looks from everybody.

"Dude," Punk addresses me. "You marked a dead wolf?"

"I'm not dead!" Everyone looks at the stairs to see Bayley running down them at full speed. "I'm alive, and, yes, we marked each other." The room is in stunned silence. It's hard to get a read on everyone's reaction. I can't tell if people are happy that Bayley's alive, or that we're mates, or some kind of combination of the two. People seem to be generally confused, though. This wasn't the way I wanted everyone to find out that Bayley's alive. This moment shouldn't have been overshadowed by a huge fight and then the knowledge that Bayley and I are now mates. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. They should have found Bayley alive first, and then we could have told them that we were mates, but Paige couldn't control her temper. She had to ruin everything!

Sasha walks up to Bayley slowly and stands still in front of her. Sasha stares at Bayley for what feels like forever, as though she's in disbelief. Suddenly, Sasha begins to cry and hugs Bayley tightly to her. "You're really here!" Sasha and Bayley are then joined by Kaitlyn, AJ and Charlotte, who left Paige when she decided to calm down. The only women who didn't join them were Layla and Eve. Layla looks like she's in deep thought, like she's trying to make sense of the news she just got. Eve, however, I've only ever seen her this mad once, when she found out I was cheating on her. I didn't even think about Eve's and Layla's feelings when I marked Bayley. I know Layla will eventually come to accept it, but Eve… she's unpredictable. I have no idea what's going through her head right now. I just hope it's nothing malicious.

* * *

**Uh oh, looks like Eve and Layla might be a problem :/**

**A huge thank you to Jeri252, Zombie-Beards, DaAngelShadow, shiki94, flowersNfreaks and the guest reviewer for leaving reviews for the last chapter! And a huge thank you for everyone who have reviewed the the other 15 chapters lol. I love you all!**

**Leave reviews because I adore them!**

**-J.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay so this chapter is longer than I expected, but eh, consider it a treat because it took me longer to update than usual. **

**This chapter has explicit sexual content so... you know proceed with caution. **

**Leave Reviews Please!**

**-J.**

* * *

**Seth POV**

I knew that Bayley was alive before this, but still it's kind of unreal to see her walking around and being active with everyone after seeing her lifeless not too long ago. I'm sure neither Bayley nor Roman wanted everyone to find out the way that they did, but, after the first few moments, most of the women broke the awkward silence. The tearful reunion was followed by a gleeful party. Corey broke out the bottles of vodka and proceeded to make a bunch of mixed drinks. AJ plugged in her iPod to her speakers and blasted some really loud music. We played a bunch of drinking games and toasted to Bayley several times. Paige and Eve were the only ones didn't get in on the fun. Hell even Layla joined in, and, even though Punk doesn't drink, he made himself from some non-alcoholic drinks so he could still be social with everybody, but Eve walked out of the den before the festivities started, while Paige went up to her room. I felt bad for her. I know that Paige is happy that Bayley's alive, but she may feel like Roman is taking Bayley away from her. I sneak away from the party and go upstairs to talk to Paige. When I reach her room, the lights were off, but her door was wide open and she was pacing around with frustration clear on her face. I knock on the door before entering. "Hey, Paige. You okay?"

"Does it look like I'm fucking okay," she yells at me before throwing a chair from one side of the room to the other side. The chair hits the wall hard and shatters on impact. All I can do is flinch at the action. Alright so maybe that was a stupid question.

"Fair enough. What's wrong?"

"That asshole marked her! Why does no one else see how wrong that is?"

"What's so wrong about it, Paige?"

"He let her die! He doesn't deserve her!"

"You and I both know that he didn't let her die, but that's not the real reason your upset." She looks down and takes a seat on her bed.

"I just got her back, Seth." Her face is getting red and her eyes are watery. "Why'd he have to be selfish and take her away from me again?"

"Take her away from you? Paige, Bayley is your twin sister. No one can take her away from you."

"But she's his now."

"And he's hers. According to your logic, I no longer have a brother."

"You still have Dean!" She stands up and gets in my face. "Who do I have now?!"

"You still have Bayley." I need to make her understand that just because Bayley and Roman are mates it doesn't mean that she's not her twin anymore. "You'll always be sisters, and right now you're the one being selfish."

"How am I being selfish?"

"Paige, you lost your sister, and the whole pack lost its heart. You got her back and now you don't want to share her."

"She's MY SISTER!"

"She's also a friend, a role model, a mother figure to Jojo, the love of my brother's life and the rock of this pack! You can't keep her all to yourself and to do so is selfish." She returns to her bed and sits down, running her fingers over her face and through her hair. "And don't you think that your selfishness is taking away from Bayley's happiness?" Her head snaps up to look at me directly at me with a look of pure shock. "Paige, you know Bayley's had a crush on Roman since forever. Don't you think she's elated that this finally happened for her? Don't you think that she'd want to share her happiness with her one and only sister?"

"I guess I didn't think about that." She takes in a deep breath and exhales audibly. "I don't want to take anything away from her, I just… I just don't want to lose her."

"Listen," I walk over to her and sit down next to her. "No one is taking Bayley from you. She's going to be your sister regardless of any other relationships she's in, and right now I'm sure Bayley wants her sister to be happy for her." Paige nods and gets up from the bed.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." With that she walks out the door. Hopefully, now Bayley can get her proper welcome back reception. I stand up and begin to follow her when I run into Punk on the stairs. "Where you going, Punk? The party's downstairs."

"I need to make the those calls to our international pack members."

"We're still invading the Realm of Sirens?"

"Just because Bayley's back doesn't take away from the fact that the sirens killed her. They still have to pay. Besides, do you have a better way to end the war?"

"Nah, I guess not."

Punk continues to walk past me. I was just going to leave it alone until I remembered that Roman told me to tell Punk about Renee. I turn around quickly to catch him before he goes to his room. "Punk, wait!"

"What? What is it?"

"You remember that witch I mentioned a few days ago?"

"Yeah the one who helped you with the groceries, right?"

"Yeah, well… she's the one who brought Bayley back from the dead." He silently nods.

"We'll have to thank her then."

"No, you don't understand." Punk remains silent and waits for me to continue. "Witches don't have the power to bring people back to life, only sirens do." He nods slowly in contemplation.

"So what you're saying is that she lied about being a witch and she's actually a siren." I nod in confirmation. "I want her as our prisoner, locked up in the basement by tomorrow, the latest. Make it happen, Seth."

"I'll get it done."

**AJ POV**

It is so good to have Bayley back! Bayley has been really kind to me since we met, and she's been a great shoulder to cry on. Losing her was… it just hurt me so much. I know I haven't known her for long, but still to see her dead was… awful. I wasn't the only one who was sad about it either. I've never seen all of these wolves so upset since I've known them. Even Corey displayed emotion, although it was mostly rage. Punk surprised me though. I could tell he was fighting his emotions the entire time yesterday, and the look on his face when we said that they were going to invade the Realm of Sirens… I never want to see that look again. He looked beyond angry, beyond pissed, beyond sad. He looked feral, dangerous, and murderous even. It was really scary to see him that way.

Bayley's welcome back celebration aptly ended after Jojo woke up and came downstairs. It definitely sucked but we couldn't continue to drink with a little girl walking around. Paige followed Jojo shortly after and picked her up. She told Bayley that she wanted to speak to her and three of them went upstairs. Seth came downstairs too and told everyone that he was going out, and then he walked out. I wonder what his problem is. Everyone else decided to go to bed. They had just come home from guard duty about an hour ago, so I would imagine that they're exhausted. As I watch everyone leave, I notice that Punk isn't here. Did he leave earlier, and I didn't notice? He probably went back to his room, but I wonder if he's okay. After cleaning up and washing the cups that all of us used, I decided to check on Punk.

When I get to his room, his door is open and I see him sitting at the desk, talking on the phone. I don't think he's noticed that I've entered; either that or he doesn't care because he doesn't acknowledge my presence at all and continues his conversation.

"Yeah, I know it's been a while, man. How've you been?" I guess he's talking to a friend. "Yeah, no I know about what's up in Europe. I actually just got off the phone with Barrett and Neville… No, yeah it's really bad over there. That's actually why I'm calling. We're building an army to invade the Realm of Sirens." WHAT?! Bayley's alive, though. Why is he still going through with this plan?! "Thanks man! We don't have a full blown plan of attack yet, but by the time you and everyone else gets here, we'll have all the knowledge we'll need to end the war… No problem. Thanks again Kofi, I'll talk to you later." He hangs up the phone and looks up at me. "What's with the face?"

"You're still going through with this plan?" He stands up and walks to me.

"How else are we going to end the war, April?"

"I don't know, but you can't honestly think that you stand a chance if you go through with this!"

"Keep your voice down my pack needs their sleep," he tells me as he closes the door.

"This mission is suicide Punk."

"No it's not. We won't go in there blind. We'll have a plan."

"What if that's not enough?" I can feel my eyes getting watery. I don't want to cry, but what if Punk goes through with this crazy plan and they don't come back? What if Kaitlyn doesn't come back? What if Punk doesn't come back? Having to go through Bayley's death was enough; I can't go through any more.

"It'll be enough. I'm not going to allow us to fail."

"It's not about failing or succeeding. What if one of you doesn't come back? What if you don't come back?" I'm crying now. I just can't hold back my tears. Even thinking about that happening just makes me really emotional.

"April," he closes the space between us and cups my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. "We're all coming back. _I'm_ coming back." I look him directly in his green eyes. I want to believe him, but after I've seen what the sirens are capable of, I can't help but have doubts.

"But what if you don't?" His gazes deepens and he leans closer to me, placing a kiss on my cheek.

He whispers to me softly, "Then we better make the most of today." I know I shouldn't do this again. I have no future with this man, this wolf I should say, but still the thought of never seeing him again, the thought of him being gone from this world completely… I just throw out all thought and decide to live in this moment. Who knows when we'll have another chance to do this? If he doesn't come back and I didn't take advantage of the time we had left, I'd never forgive myself. I kiss him hard, locking my hands around his neck and pulling him closer to me. One more time, just once more.

**CM Punk**

I can't begin to articulate how grateful I am that she decided to give me this chance. I don't know she'll let me do this again. Hell, I didn't even know how she'd respond to me just now. If this is the last time, then so be it, but I will damn sure take advantage of it.

I never break our kiss as I hook my arm under her legs and carry her to bed. I gently place her on the middle of my bed and hover over her. I slow down our kiss just to savor it. I don't want this to be like the last time: rushed, rough, purely to satiate our carnal desires. This time I want to take my time with her, draw out the feeling of being with her for as long as I can. I want to be gentle with her, show her how much I care about her, and let her know how sorry I am that I can't promise her a future. I wish I could. I wish I could give her everything that she deserves and be that guy that she wants, but I can't. This is all I can give her, so I'll make it something she'll never forget.

I move slowly from her lips to her neck as she wraps her legs around my waist. She starts grinding her hips up into mine. She's being more aggressive this time around. That's okay, I'm glad that she is. I continue kissing and sucking on her neck before she rolls me on my back and straddles me. She sits up and looks down at me with her lips curved up into a smile. She's looks so beautiful and seductive… if I wasn't hard before, I am _definitely _hard now. She helps me out of my shirt before taking hers off and reaching behind her back to unsnap her bra before throwing it to the side. I could stare at her topless all day if she let me. She leans over me and kisses me passionately. My hands go to her back and rub her smooth skin. I sit up taking her with me as I leave her mouth and kiss my way down to her breasts before taking one in mouth. She lets out a small gasp which turns into a moan. I wrap one arm around her waist, bringing her closer to me as I bring my other hand to knead at her free breast. Her hands move through my hair and around my neck as I suck harder on breast. I look up at her to see looking down at me with her lower lip pulled between her teeth. She's trying to stop herself from moaning, but I need to hear her noises of pleasure. I roll her nipple between my thumb and index finger. She gasps again and throws her head back. I switch breasts slowly and switch our positions at the same time, laying her underneath me. "Punk, please I can't wait," I hear her say. I sit up and unbuckle her belt and unbutton her shorts.

"What's the rush, babe?" She giggles as I slide down her shorts and panties, throwing them on the floor, along with her Chuck Taylors. I slide down her body and in between legs, holding them open as I place open mouthed kisses on her inner thighs. I tease her by kissing up to her slit but never touching it. Instead, I move back down her thigh and nibble on the sensitive skin. It elicits several loud moans that are just music to my ears. I finally decide to stop torturing her and place a hard kiss on her clit before sucking on it while penetrating her with my index and middle fingers.

"Punk," she yelps. She might wake up my pack, but right now, all that matters is the two of us, making the most of whatever time we have left together.

"You taste so sweet," I tease her as I suck on her harder. I find her spot and continually caress it. She bucks her hips to keep up with my fingers. I look up at her, but I can't even see her face, her back is arched and her hands are grabbing on tightly to her perfect breasts. Suddenly, she begins to tremble and I know she's close. I replace my tongue with my thumb and gently draw circles around her clit. I kiss up her body and reach her lips, kissing her gently before whispering in her ear. "Squirt for me, April." Her body convulses and I feel her walls tightening around my fingers. I continue to pump into her as her orgasm comes gushing out of her, landing on my arm and pants. I don't even care about my pants to be honest. I can always get them cleaned later. Watching her squirt is the single sexiest thing I could ever see. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as aftershocks of her orgasm course through her body. I finally take my fingers out of her and hold her closely to me. "You look so beautiful when you squirt, baby." She giggles and continues to tremble in my arms. I run my fingers up and down her spine and kiss her gently. Her lips are so addictive. I could kiss them all day and never be bored. I feel her calm down, but before I can do anything I'm on my back again while April pulls off my pants and underwear, along with my sneakers. She climbs on top of me and grabs my cock, pumping it a few times before guiding it inside of her. "Oh shit," I moan. The feeling of being inside of her is just… overwhelming. She's so warm and tight. I love how she just molds to me, like we were made for each other. She waits for a minute to allow herself to adjust to me. She looks down at me and kisses me before she places both her hands on my chest and slowly begins to ride me. She rocks her hips back and forth, keeping a slow and steady pace. I put my hands on her hips, not to help her or guide her but just so I have something to grab onto as she takes me for the ride of my life. She starts to bounce up and down on me and I can barely keep my eyes open. I lean my head back on my pillows and close my eyes momentarily, allowing myself to really enjoy being surrounded by her warmth. I open my eyes again and soak in the sight. Her are eyes closed tightly as she continues to bounce up and down on me, her breasts bouncing lightly with her, and between us, I can see myself sinking into her with every thrust she takes. The sight is almost too much for me, but I can't take my eyes off of it. I hope she cums soon. I can't last for much longer.

"Punk," she pants. "I'm g-gonna c-cum. I can't hold b-back any l-longer." Good.

"Cum with me," I tell her breathlessly as I grip her hips tighter and meet her thrust for thrust. Our movements become chaotic, trying desperately to reach our ends. After a few more thrusts, I can't hold out anymore, and cum inside her, pumping load after load into her.

"Oh _fuck_," she screams as she cums, shooting her juices past my cock, landing on my pelvis and thighs. We pant loudly, trying to catch our breath. I pull her down to me and kiss her softly but passionately as I roll her over to my side. I begin to slide out of her, but her hands go to my hips to stop me. "No, please," she whimpers. "Stay inside me, please?" I nod at her and she lays her head next to my chest. The both of us fall asleep like this, tangled with one another, holding each other closely.

**Kailtyn POV**

After Bayley's welcome back party ended, Dean and I retired to his room. I sat on the bed as he went to the bathroom to take a shower. It really sucks that he doesn't have his own private bathroom. AJ told me that Punk does. I wonder if any other rooms in this place have their own bathrooms. With how many people live here I imagine that there have to be a good amount.

While waiting for Dean to come back, my mind begins to drift. The events of the past few days heavy on my mind, especially what occurred just yesterday and today. It's great to have Bayley back, and I couldn't be happier for her now that she and Roman are mates. It kind of makes me think about Dean. Does he want to mate me? Does he even want a mate? He was with Summer for five years and never marked her. I mean, Dean and I have only known each other for a couple of days, but I feel like we're moving so fast emotionally. We've admitted that we love one another, he's been there for me through all this drama with Natalya and the sirens, and he was especially there for me when I killed Jojo's family. It's still so hard to believe that all this happened! I grew up with the sirens. Natalya was like a mother to me and Rosa and Alicia were like my sisters. They were my family and I knew I could always count on them, but everything's changed now. Natalya was the one who made me an orphan in the first place, Rosa and Alicia killed Bayley for no good reason, and the entire siren race is looking to exterminate the wolves!

"Kaitlyn, you okay?" Dean breaks my train of thought. I immediately snap out of my daze and turn my attention to him. He only had his pajama pants on and his skin and hair are still damp. I get hot all over and quickly turn my head to look at the dresser next to the window.

"I'm okay," I reply to him after regaining my senses. "Um, enjoy your shower?" Why did I bring that up?! The last thing I need is an image in my head of Dean showering.

"It was a regular shower. How much could I enjoy it?" I know he's teasing me. He loves teasing me. He's just a jerk… a lovable jerk… my lovable jerk.

"I don't know what you do while you shower." I hear him let out a low chuckle and hear him walk toward me. I'm getting nervous now. Dean and I have been getting more physical, but we haven't been… completely intimate yet. Two days ago he gave me, what was hands down, _the_ best head I've ever had, and during yesterday's training session I kind of gave him a hand job. Despite everything, I still think that having sex right now would ruin what we have. Dean and I have a bond that I've never felt with anybody. Granted, I don't have much experience dating. While living in the Realm of Sirens, I wasn't exposed to men at all. My first interactions with men were when I first moved to Gilford. Even then I didn't have my first boyfriend until I got my job at the bar, and he was my boss nonetheless. I didn't think dating my boss was a big deal until I told AJ about it. She told me that typically relationships at the workplace never work out, but I didn't listen to her. Looking back on it, I should have taken her advice to heart. I dated him for six months before losing my virginity to him. A month later he left me. I don't know if he left me for another woman or not, I never bothered to ask him, although, it did make things awkward at work. Once again I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Dean gets on his knees in front of me and twirls a lock of my hair in his left hand.

"What's on your mind, my dear," he asks me with a smirk on his face. I give him a small smile in return.

"I was just thinking about the last few days. We've all been through a lot, but I'm really happy that Bayley's back. She's been really great through this whole thing, for me, for AJ and especially Jojo. I'm glad we didn't have to say good-bye forever."

"Yeah, I'm glad to have her back too. I wasn't expecting for her to come back and be Roman's mate though."

"That was a surprise for me too, but I'm happy for them. They balance each other well."

"I guess." Dean sighs deeply and stands up to walk over to the dresser.

"Are you okay? You seem a little… perplexed."

"I just hope they're careful, you know? The curse is still floating above our heads, and being marked only intensifies your sexual desire, but as long as they're smart and use protection, we won't have to worry about losing Bayley again."

"That works?"

"What works," he asks as he gets out a black tank top and puts it on.

"Contraceptives. They work on wolves?"

" I don't know about the pill or any of those things, but why wouldn't a condom work for us?" I feel stupid. If I had taken the time to actually think about it, I could have come to the conclusion by myself.

"Yeah, I guess that was a dumb question." I stand up and walk up to Dean, hugging him from behind. I lean my head on his back and close my eyes, taking in his scent; just letting the smell fill my lungs. I've never smelt anything so… addictive.

"What's gotten into you, Kaitlyn," he asks me kindly as his hands grab mine and bring them up to his lips. He kisses my fingers gently, and I can feel my face becoming flushed.

"Nothing. I guess knowing that Bayley and Roman are mates, makes me think how lucky I am to have you."

"Are you thinking you wanna be mates too?"

"No, it's too soon for that. We haven't even had sex yet." He turns around in my arms and wraps his arms around my waist, holding me tightly. He leans down and kisses me softly before bringing his lips to my ear.

"We can change that right now if you want," he whispers. I can't help but giggle at him. This wolf is beyond horny. I push on his chest and look up at his grinning face. I shake my head negative and smile at him.

"Right now I'm just really grateful to have you. You've done a lot for me since we met, and you didn't have to." He brings his right hand up to my face and slowly traces my lips with his thumb before kissing me. At first I thought it was just going to be a quick peck, but it quickly escalated. His left hand reaches down to my butt and grabs it roughly, kneading my clothed flesh. I can't help but gasp at the feeling, which provides Dean with the opportunity to explore my mouth with this tongue. I'm little surprised but I respond eagerly, fighting with his tongue for dominance. I moan into our kiss and I can feel myself getting wet. Ugh, I just said that I didn't want to have sex yet! He's totally doing this on purpose. I stop our kiss and pull away from him, but I don't get far. He wraps his arms around my waist again to keep me close and attacks my neck with his lips. "Dean, come on." I can't really form a complete sentence. I love feeling his mouth on my neck. As soon as I know it, I'm whimpering in ecstasy. Damn, why does he have to have such a talented mouth? "Dean-oh, we need… to… s-stop."

"Why? We don't need to have sex darlin'. We're just having some fun," I can't help but laugh at him briefly.

"I-I need t-to take a s-shower." It's definitely an excuse to get me out of this situation, but it's also true.

"You can't put that off for fifteen minutes to play with me?"

"N-no," I pant out. "I f-feel dirty. P-please Dean? Let me b-bathe first?" I mostly feel dirty because I can feel my juices leaking past my panties, but I damn sure am not going to tell him that. Although I'm sure he can smell my arousal. Hopefully he'll just respect my wishes and let me go.

"Fine," he tells me exasperated. "Don't take too long, though." He winks at me and lets me go. I can't help but flash him a small smile before gathering my PJs, towel and washcloth and heading to the bathroom.

**Dean POV**

I've got to say that this no sex thing is killing me. I understand that she wants to wait, I respect that but playing the waiting game has never been one of my strengths. Granted, the little things we've been doing the past two days have been great. I especially needed it yesterday after my guard duty shift with Sheamus. He wouldn't fucking shut up the entire time. He kept talking about how I need to my emotions in check if I plan to stay a member of this pack. Like Punk would ever go for expelling me from the pack. Not to mention that Seth and Roman would go ballistic and raise hell, if the subject was even brought up. I honestly think he wanted me to hit him so he could tell Kaitlyn that I was dangerous or something. I know Sheamus saw how upset she was with me when Seth and Roman finally pulled me off of him during our fight. He probably thought that he could capitalize on it and steal her from me if I fought him again, but I didn't play into his little game. I took a page out of Bayley's book and ignored him. All that night I focused all my energy on guarding the humans. After a while, Sheamus' voice just ended up being background noise. Afterall, the last thing I needed was another reason for Kaitlyn to be mad at me.

It took thirty minutes, but Kaitlyn finally came back from the bathroom. She had on shorts that clung to her hips and a tank top with thin straps. She has a towel on her head and rubs it on her hair for a few seconds before taking it off and letting her wet hair fall past her shoulders. Damn I wish she wanted to have sex! I want to ravish her body so badly. She throws the towel in the laundry bin and gets in the bed next to me.

"You took your time," I tease her. She turns on her side to face me and looks at me, smiling.

"I told you I felt dirty. I needed to be thorough."

"Thorough, huh?" I bring her closer to me and kiss her lips quickly. I'll never get tired of kissing her. Her lips are just too soft and kissable. When we break she leans her head on my chest and we just lay back and relax.

"So you never told me what happened between you and Sheamus that made you fight."

"That's in the past, Kaitlyn. Can't we leave it there?"

"No," she tells me while drawing circles on my chest with the tip of her finger. "Punk blamed me for the fight, so I want to know if I was really the reason you guys were fighting." I take a deep breath. I don't want her to blame herself. After all, she wasn't the reason I fought Sheamus. Sheamus was the reason I fought Sheamus.

"You were the topic we discussed before I hit him." I feel her head leave my chest, and I look down at her. The look on her face is one of embarrassment and guilt. "Hey don't go blaming yourself. Sheamus was the one talking so much crap. That's the reason I kicked his ass."

"But the fight started over me."

"Kaitlyn, if he would have just kept his nose out of our business he wouldn't have gotten his ass handed to him. Don't take credit for his stupid choices."

"What did he say about me that got you mad enough to hit him?"

"He told me that I would fuck up with you like I did with Summer, and that he would be waiting for you when I do." She places her head back on my chest.

"You don't believe him do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you don't believe that I would go to him, do you? Or that I would leave you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Why else would you want to fight him unless you thought there was a chance that he was right?" Oh wow. I never thought about it that way. Am I worried that Kaitlyn would one day get tired of waiting for me to mark her? Am I worried that I'll fuck up and Kaitlyn would leave me for him? I couldn't be worried about that… could I? "Your silence says a lot."

"I don't know to be honest, Kaitlyn. I'd like to think that I wouldn't believe a word he says, but… I guess a part of me worries about that."

"Dean," she climbs on top of me, straddling my hips and sitting up. I look up at her in awe. How can someone be so beautiful? "You never have to worry about that, okay? Sheamus will never get between the two of us. I would never leave you for him, and don't worry about fucking up okay? I'm not that petty. Whatever problems we come across we'll work through, alright?" I nod at her and place my hands on her hips. I seriously need to not mess up what I have with this woman. "Good. Now I need you to make peace with him." I make a face at her. Why in the world should I make peace with that jerk?

"Why would I do that?"

"Dean, after almost losing Bayley, I think we need to make sure that all of us are on a united front. We can't afford to have the slightest rift on our team or Natalya will take advantage of it." I can see her point, but I have my reservations about trusting Sheamus.

"I don't know Kaitlyn. I mean I thought we buried the hatchet a long time ago, but apparently not if he insists on trying to destroy what we have."

"Come on, Dean. Please?" Ugh, why'd she have to say please? I mean if it's that important to her, I could work something out with Sheamus. Of course, I could use her request to my advantage.

"If I do this," I begin as I move my right hand from her hip and gently stroke her upper arm, "what would I get out of it?" A sinister smile spreads across her face and I know she's picked up on my hint.

"Just lay back and relax while I show you." She moves lower on me and gets in between my legs before pulling down my pants and underwear. I'm already a little hard from when she sat on me, but I guess that's not enough for her. She wraps her small hand around my cock and starts pumping it up and down, instantly making my cock grow rock hard. I lay my head back and try to control my breathing, she's barely done anything, and I already think I might lose it! Suddenly I feel her tongue licking the tip of my cock and I can't even believe it! Is she really about to give me head?! I prop myself up on my elbows so I can watch her. She looks up at me and smiles seductively as she licks me from the base of my cock to the tip. She repeats the action several times before kissing the head and finally taking it in her mouth.

"Oh, shit," I whisper. I didn't mean to say anything, but it just kind of slipped out. I guess she heard it because I can feel the vibration of her giggles on my cock as she sucks more of it in her mouth. That's definitely not helping. I'm not usually so vocal during any kind of sex, although I love making women scream with pleasure. Call it what you like, it's just how I operate, but Kaitlyn? She's different. Something about her makes me lose control. She takes more of me into her mouth before she bobs her head up and down, sucking me for all I'm worth. This feels way too good. I didn't think she'd give me head. I thought I would get another hand job, but damn am I glad she decided to do this instead! She sits up on her knees so that her ass in air as she sucks on me harder, bringing her hands just above cock. Her eyes look up and lock with mine. This view is fucking spectacular, and I'm trying desperately not to moan any louder. "Fuck, Kaitlyn, you look so sexy doing that," I compliment her. She hums in response and I can feel the vibrations on my cock. "Fuck," I moan out a little louder. I don't know how much longer I can last. Between the hard sucking, sexy view and soft vibrations, I'm about to burst. She moves one of her hands lower, dragging it down my skin before it reaches its destination and gently begins to massage my balls. I throw my head back instantly. I definitely can't hold out any more. "Kaitlyn, I-I'm gonna cum," I warn her. She grabs the base of my cock and continues massaging my balls as she removes her mouth for a moment.

"Cum for me, please? I want to taste you." That has got to be the hottest thing any woman has ever said to me! She immediately goes back to sucking me, but this time I can feel the head of my cock reach the back of her throat repeatedly. I can't hold out anymore. My fingers tangle themselves in her soft, damp hair to keep her head in place as I climax… _hard_. My seed shoot into her mouth and I feel her gulp down every drop. My climax finally subsides, shooting the last of my cum into her waiting mouth. I collapse back on the bed and let go of her hair. I'm still trying to catch my breath when I feel her give my cock one last lick before laying on top of me, kissing up to my chest and neck before landing her lips on mine. She rolls off of me to lie down beside me, putting her head on my chest and brings her fingers to trace… something on my abs. "How was that?"

"Do you really have to ask," I ask her, completely out of breath.

"Promise me you'll work it out then?" I look down at her and lock my gaze with hers before giving her a smirk.

"I promise you, I will work it out."


	19. Chapter 19

**Bayley POV**

When Paige took me away from the party, we went up to her room and talked. She apologized for freaking out about Roman and me being mates. She explained that she had thought that Roman was taking me away from her and she felt like she was losing me all over again. I told her that we'll always be sisters and that nobody will ever come between us, not even Roman. The whole conversation went over little Jojo's head who sat on the floor the whole time with a blank expression on her face. When Paige and I finished talking, I left her room with Jojo so that she could get some sleep.

When we got downstairs, I didn't see anyone. They must have gone to sleep after Paige and I went to her room. That's cool. All of them are probably exhausted after being up all night on guard duty and then coming home to see me alive. "Bayley?" Jojo's little voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"What is it, sweetie?"

"I hungry." Of course she's hungry. She just woke up after all.

"Okay, let's get you something to eat then." I get just get her some cereal. I don't want to try to cook something and set the oven on fire like I almost did last time. Speaking of cooking, I wonder f Roman will want me to learn how to cook now that we're mates. I don't know how this whole thing works. Heck, I've never even been in a relationship! As I walk into the kitchen, I find Ms. Layla making coffee. "Hi, Ms. Layla," I say to grab her attention.

"Hello, love," she turns around with a wide smile on her face. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you. I just need to get some breakfast for Jojo." Jojo comes out from behind me with her thumb in her mouth and looks up at Layla.

"Hi Ms. Layla," Jojo says, giving Layla a small wave.

"Hi there, Jojo," Layla bends down to look Jojo eye to eye. "Bayley tells me you're hungry. Is that right?" Jojo nods her head, keeping her thumb in her mouth. "Okay, do you want some pancakes?" Jojo's thumb leaves her mouth and a huge smile makes its way across her face. She jumps up and down yelling, "pancakes, pancakes!"

"Ms. Layla, I don't know how to make pancakes," I point out.

"Not a problem, love. I'll help you. Why don't we set up Jojo to color in the living room, and we'll cook her some breakfast. I need to talk to you anyway." Uh-oh. She needs to talk to me? It has to be about me and Roman. What else could she have to talk to me about? I'm nervous and scared, but I don't want Jojo to think anything's wrong.

"Okay," I respond. What else can I say? "Let me get Jojo some coloring things, and I'll be back soon." I want to take my time getting these things. I'm in no rush at all to speak to Ms. Layla by myself, but I can't put it off for too long. Jojo's hungry and it would be wrong for her to suffer because of me. I go upstairs to the library. We are having a children's section built in soon so we can start Jojo's education. I know for a fact we have some coloring books, blank paged notebooks and crayons there. I found them easily and headed back downstairs, where Jojo was patiently waiting for me on the couch. "Here you go Jojo." She grabs the big box of crayons and coloring books out of my hands, gently. "What do you say?"

"Thank you!" She sits on the floor and begins to color. I walk over to the kitchen entrance and take a deep breath before entering.

"Sorry if I took too long Ms. Layla," I apologize to her.

"Not an issue Bayley. You weren't gone long." Ms. Layla goes into the refrigerator and starts taking out the milk, eggs and butter. "Bayley, can you get the flour, baking powder and sugar from the cupboard?"

"Sure." I walk over to the cupboard and get out everything that Ms. Layla asked me to get. When I go back to her, I see that she's taken out some berries. "What are the berries for Ms. Layla?"

"We can't just make Jojo pancakes. That's not good for her. She needs a good nutritional balance. In fact, let me get out some meat." Ms. Layla has always been good at knowing what to eat. I've always had someone make me my meals so I never really learned anything about it. Ms. Layla walks back to me holding a pack of sausage and turkey bacon. "Which one do you think she would like better?"

"Sausage, definitely."

"Good choice. It'll be easier to cut up for her too." Ms. Layla and I start cooking. It was easy once I got the hang of it. I got to make the pancake batter and cook the sausages. Ms. Layla had me watch her cook the pancakes. She thought that flipping them and knowing when to flip them wasn't something that I was ready for just yet. "So, you're probably wondering what I wanted to talk to you about," Ms. Layla said as she was making the third pancake.

"Yeah, I'm kind of nervous about it."

"Oh, love! No need to be nervous! It's nothing bad." I exhale audibly. It's a relief to know that I'm not in trouble. "I wanted to congratulate you on finding your mate, and finally getting Roman to settle down."

"Really? I thought you were still mad at him."

"I admit that sometimes I still want to slap him," she laughs. "But honestly, I've let that go. Roman and I… we were young, and he was going through a very difficult time in his life. Was it right that he used me and Eve the way that he did to get through it? No, but you learn from your mistakes and you grow. Roman has grown a lot since the blow up, and he's apologized so I can't hold it against him."

"What about Ms. Eve? She seems really upset."

"I can't speak for Eve, Bayley, but she's going to have to make peace with this at some point," she puts the flame on low and faces me. "As for me, I just want to let you know that I'm truly happy for the both of you." She gives me a genuine smile and holds out her arms. I know exactly what she wants, and I'm too happy to jump in her arms and give her the biggest hug I've ever given her.

"Thank you Ms. Layla! This really means a lot to me!" I let her go and she flips over the pancake.

"Don't mention it," she pauses for a second, but I can tell there's something else on her mind. "So, have you and Roman… you know." I know? What do I know? I look at her with a confused expression. "Oh, come on, Bayley. Have you two had sex yet?" I can feel myself getting red. Oh. My. Gosh! This subject is _way_ too embarrassing to talk about. "Bayley, you don't have to be embarrassed. It's natural for mates to have sex." I cover my face with my hands and turn away from her. Is this really happening?! I am actually having this conversation. "Bayley why are you so embarrassed? It couldn't have been bad." Bad?

"What do you mean bad," I ask her, turning back around to face her.

"The sex, love. The sex surely isn't bad." I should have known she was still talking about that! I look down at my feet.

"I wouldn't know," I practically whisper.

"What? Bayley, you mean to tell me you haven't had sex yet?"

"We've only been mates since last night!"

"You spent the whole night together, and he didn't take you?" I shook my head. "Bayley, you're not a virgin are you?" I blush wildly and Ms. Layla picks up on my sheer embarrassment. "Oh my God, you are! Have you been waiting to give it to Roman?" I'm completely silent. I've always had a crush on Roman, but I had never thought about sex. Paige knew more about that than I did. I was the first one she told when she lost her virginity back when we were seventeen. That's when I first learned about it. She told me that it hurt a lot, but after the pain went away it felt really good. Of course, her relationship with the person she lost it to, didn't last. Paige was devastated and told me that she regretted giving up her virginity to him. After that I promised myself that I would only give my virginity to my mate, and I was determined that my mate be Roman.

"Roman's the only one I've ever wanted," I answered honestly.

"Oh, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Ms. Layla finishes cooking the final pancake and puts the food on a plate for Jojo. "Well don't be nervous when it happens. Roman will take good care of you, and if you need any advice, let me know. I know what he likes." She winks at me and calls Jojo to the kitchen before putting the plate of food on a placemat at the breakfast bar. I know I should probably be upset at Ms. Layla's comment, but I'm not because I know she's not being malicious. She's just trying to be helpful, and I appreciate it more anything.

"Thank you, Ms. Layla."

"Anytime, love," Ms. Layla replies as Jojo comes running into the kitchen with a notebook in her hand. I pick up Jojo and up her on the chair in front of her food.

"Thank you, Ms. Layla! Thank you Bayley," Jojo tells up before picking up a strawberry and popping it in her mouth.

"You're welcome, love," Ms. Layla says to Jojo before she turns to me. "I'm going to sleep, Bayley. I'll see you later okay?" I nod my head and hug her one more time before she goes to her room. I turn to look at Jojo to find her still eating the berries on her plate.

"Bayley, syrup please?" Oh I totally forgot about the syrup! I quickly take it out and pour some on her pancakes. Then I cut up her pancakes and sausage for her and take a sit next to her.

"Is it good," I ask her. She nods enthusiastically while stuffing her mouth with a fork full of pancakes. I look at her notebook, curiously. "I can see your pictures, Jojo?" She nods again and takes another bite of her food. I open the notebook and the first picture makes me want to cry with joy. It's a picture of the entire pack with the mansion in the background, and at the forefront of the picture is Jojo holding my hand and Roman is holding her other hand. It warms my heart. Jojo sees me and Roman as her parents! I need to show Roman this. "Jojo can I show this picture to Roman?"

"With Ms. Eve." What?

"What do you mean?"

"Roman with Ms. Eve."

"Do you know why?"

"Roman look Bayley. Ms. Eve come. Say need talk Roman. They leave." I need to teach her to speak in complete sentences.

"So Roman was looking for me, but Ms. Eve said that she needed to speak with Roman and they left?" She nods her head and takes another bite. I wonder if I should be worried. I know Roman wouldn't do anything, but what if Ms. Eve tries something?

"Roman love Bayley?" I'm a little surprised at Jojo's question, but I know the answer to that question.

"Yes, he does."

"Good. Bayley no worry then." Jojo takes another bite. The wisdom of a child, it's really something.

**Roman POV**

It's weird that Eve wants to talk to me. She's been nothing but made at me since she came back to the den, but now that she knows that Bayley and I are mates it seems like she has something to say to me. On the one hand I'm nervous about what she has to say and the fact that she's leading me deep into the woods isn't helping my nerves at all. On the other hand, I'd rather be the one here than Bayley if Eve decides to take out her aggression in a physical way. When Eve finally decides to stop, we're in a part of the woods that I don't recognize at all.

"Do you remember this place," she asks me while having her back toward me.

"Should I remember this place?"

"I guess not, since I wasn't all that important to you."

"What are you talking about, Eve?"

"This is where we made love for the first time." I look around and try to remember. It was a while ago. I started having sex with Eve a month after my nineteenth birthday. We were on guard duty together. I remember that she told me that she had a crush on me and then I took her that night up against a tree. I guess this is the place where that happened. Of course, I wouldn't say that we made love. It was only sex for me. It's a horrible thing to admit, I know, but I've been honest with her since the blow up and I've apologized to her for it as well. I guess it still hasn't sunk in for her yet.

"What's the point of bringing me here?" She turns around to look at me, and see tears falling down her face. Ah dammit! I hate seeing women cry!

"How could you choose her over me?!" I'm surprised by her outburst. Where is this coming from?

"What are you talking about? We ended a long time ago, Eve."

"Are you going to deny what we meant to each other? We had something Roman!"

"We've been through this! It was just sex for me, Eve. I'm sorry that I put you through all that. I really am. I hate myself for using you the way I did, but it's over now. There's nothing between us."

"I don't believe that for a minute! All those moments we had, you're honestly going to tell me that they meant NOTHING?!" Why is she doing this? Why is she putting herself through this again? It didn't hurt her enough when I told her all this the first time?

"I have no doubt that they meant something for you, and again, I HATE myself for doing this, but they didn't mean anything to me."

"That's not true! I know you loved me!"

"Eve stop doing this to yourself! You know I'm telling you the truth, but you refuse to accept it! You've had eight years to accept this and heal yourself, but insist on living in the past. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, you idiot!" I can't believe this! I turn away from her to take a deep breath and calm down before I address her.

"What do you want me to tell you, Eve?" She looks at me surprised and remains silent. "What are you hoping this will accomplish? Bayley is my mate. I only have eyes for her."

"You only marked her because you felt bad that you couldn't prevent her from being killed."

"How fucking dare you." I walk up to her, getting in her face. "Let's get one thing straight, I love Bayley. THAT is the reason I marked her and for you to suggest otherwise is pathetic."

"Then how come it took you so long to realize it?! How come she had to die for you to even think about marking her?!" I don't know how to answer that question. If I had to be honest, I guess it's because I'm stupid and didn't recognize what I felt for her as love.

"Because I'm stupid okay?!" What else am I supposed to say to her? "She shouldn't have had to die for me to realize how much she meant to me, but that's how it happened, and there's nothing else I can do about it!"

"What about me?! What am I supposed to do now? I'm supposed to just stand back and watch while love of my life is mates with some puppy I used to babysit?"

"I'm not the love of your life, Eve. Just be patient. You'll find your mate, and he'll be everything you wanted him to be and more."

"I don't want anyone else! I want you! I love only you!" I wish she would stop doing this. She's only hurting herself. I know that ultimately, this is my fault. I shouldn't have used her. I shouldn't have misled her, but I did, and now I have to deal with the consequences.

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say to me? That's you're fucking sorry?! That's not what I want to hear!"

"I know that's not what you want to hear, but I'm not going to stand here and lie to you either!"

"I don't care if it's a lie!" She's officially lost her mind. "Just say it! Just tell me you love me!" She pauses and wraps herself around my waist and leans her head on my chest, crying into my shirt. "Tell me that we had a chance before Bayley died. Please? Please just tell me that. I need to hear it." Why would she want me to lie to her? Why would she want me to give her false hope? It's not right. She doesn't deserve a lie. She deserves to be told the truth. I refuse to be the one who continues to fill her head and heart with all these false promises. I won't do that to her anymore. I put my hands on her shoulders and push her away from me gently. Her hands fall to her sides and she looks up at me with her eyes full of tears.

"I'm not going to lie to you Eve. There is no us, and neither before nor after Bayley's death did we have a chance." Her head drops and I can hear her begin to heave as I bring my arms back at my sides. "Eve, just move on and allow yourself to be happy. You deserve at least that much." I turn around and walk away from her. I don't want to leave her like this, but I can't have her mistaking kindness and concern for something more. I'm such a fucking asshole. I should have never messed with her feelings all those years ago. I know I was going through something myself, but that's no excuse for doing what I did. I don't know what else I can do for her though. I'm in love with Bayley, I marked her. I'm hers and she's mine. I really hope that Eve just takes my words to heart and stops lying to herself. I hope she can move past me and allow herself to find someone else and be happy. She deserves to be happy. I hope she realizes that sooner rather than later.

**Eve POV**

When Roman walks from my sight I can't help but break down. I fall to my knees and cry hysterically. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing even if I knew how. How could he do this to me? How can he reject me like this? How can he deny everything we felt for each other? How can he chose her over me and throw away EVERYTHING we ever had? Fucking Bayley! She's always been the apple of his eye! He's always taken care of her! He even fought his own brother for her, but I always thought I meant more to him. I thought he looked at her more like a pup than a woman. I forgave him for cheating on me with Layla, but this? I can't forgive him for this. I could if he hadn't marked her. If he hadn't marked her I'd still have a chance. If he would have just given it time he would have realized how much he loved me and came back. I was so sure of it, but now that they're marked, he'll never look at me the way he used to. What am I supposed to do now? I can't wait for him, but I can't move on either. I'm stuck! I'm fucking stuck and it's all Bayley's fault!

"Poor, little wolf," I hear a voice coming from below me. I open my eyes but all I see is a small pool of my own tears. I get up and look around to see if anyone's there, but I don't find anyone. "Turn around, I'm here now." I look back, and, standing in the spot where I was crying is a woman with blonde hair who is wearing a pink Greek robe with a black accent around the waist. "You've been through a lot today. I feel bad for you."

"Who are you?"

"Oh, forgive me. I am usually a lot more mannerly than that. My name is Natalya, and I am the Queen of the Sirens." Oh my God, she's the one who made Kaitlyn kill Jojo's family and sent those sirens to murder Bayley. Why is she here?! What does she want with me?! Oh no, she's going to kill me! "Relax, Eve. I'm not here to kill you." Can she read my thoughts? "Don't look so surprised that I know what you're thinking. You're facial expressions are very easy to read."

"If you're not here to kill me, then what do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you, my dear." Proposition? "I want you to give me the child and Kaitlyn." Has she lost her mind?

"And why would I do that? So you can destroy my race? I don't think so."

"Don't make your decision before you know what I can offer you."

"I don't care what you can offer me! Nothing can be worth that!"

"Are you sure? From that very nasty conversation I heard earlier, there is one tall, dark and handsome thing that can be worth it." I know she's talking about Roman, but what she could she possibly do? "I can break the bond, Eve."

"W-what?" I'm in disbelief. There's no way… is there?

"The mating bond is natural, and, being a mistress of black magic, I can undo that which is natural. I can break their bond Eve." Oh my God. Can she really? I could have another shot, another chance to win him back, but wait. What good would that do?

"Even if I did believe you, the end result would still be the same. All of us would die."

"Then it's a good thing that's not the entirety of my offer."

"What else is there?"

"I'll spare you and Roman. Of course, I'd turn the both of you in humans before I accomplish my goals. You and Roman could live in human society together where no one and nothing could touch you, not even the curse." All she's saying, it's all I've ever wanted: just me and Roman, together, with a family of our own. Can she really give me this? Is it really possible? It's almost too good to be true! But wait… no I can't! I'd be betraying my pack, my entire race! No I can't do this!

"No! I'm not betraying my kind! I won't do it no matter what you offer me." Natalya walks toward me with a devilish smile on her face and stops about a foot in front of me.

"You don't have to give me your answer now. I'll give you some time, but I'll be in contact in the near future. Until then, know that my offer still stands: the child and Kaitlyn for the life you've always wanted." Before I can reply, her body turns into water and it falls to the ground in a huge splash. I can't possibly consider her offer. I won't be the one to betray my race and cause its extinction, no matter how much I love and want Roman.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! Chapter 20 should be up later today, mostly because Chapter 19 and Chapter 20 were supposed to be one chapter but the first part ended up being too long... damn me and my longer than intended chapters! lol**

**Leave reviews por favor porque yo lo amo tan mucho! Los amo a ustedes tambien! **

**-J.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Seth POV**

As soon as I get the order from Punk I head out the door and go to the town. I really don't have any time to waste and, even though I have until tomorrow to bring Renee in, I'd rather do it now. I don't want to give her more time to gather information about us and report it to the other sirens. Who knows what she's told them already? When I get to town I pick up on her scent and follow it to a small apartment building. I probably shouldn't break into a woman's place, but she's broken into my dreams so that line has been crossed. Wait what am I talking about? She's not just a woman! She's a siren! Her kind is the cause of so much trouble and grief for my family, for my pack and for my race! I shouldn't be worrying about crossing lines. I get in through the window quietly and follow her scent into her room. She's still sleeping, lying on her bed and tucked in under the covers. I wish I was sleeping. I went from guard duty to Bayley's welcome back party and straight over here. I'm freaking exhausted!

She stirs slightly and her eyes blink open. I should probably try to hide or something, but I don't want to act suspiciously. It'd be easier to get her back to the den if she's a willing participant as opposed to a kidnapped victim. Victim… like that word would even suit a siren. I sit on the chair across from her bed and wait for her to notice me. She sits up and yawns, stretching her arms before bringing them to her face and rubbing her eyes. She looks around the room and spots me on the chair for a moment. I don't if she realizes or not that I'm actually here. "Couldn't wait to see me, huh," she inquires groggily.

"You could say that," I reply lightly. I can't have her suspecting that I know something's up with her, or that I'm here to get her to the den so I can take her prisoner.

"I kind of wish you would have waited. That way you didn't have to find out how I look in the mornings." I don't know what is it with women that they feel this need to make themselves up before going out into the world.

"What's wrong with how you look?" She looks down with a smile on her face and a light blush creeps across her cheeks. It's really endearing. Dammit why'd she have to be a siren?

"How's Bayley?"

"She's good. She was awake when I got home from guard duty. We had a party to celebrate."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No," I answer while letting out an unintentional yawn. "But I'm okay."

"That's why you just yawned, right," she asks me with a hint of skepticism.

"It's fine," I yawn out. Dammit, this isn't happening right now! I don't have time for this!

"Seth, why don't you get some rest while I get ready to go outside?" She gets out of the bed and walks over to her closet.

"No, it's okay." I can't sleep at her place. What if she tries to kill me or something? I can't trust her. Granted, I did trust her before I found out she was a siren. She hasn't betrayed my trust, besides the whole lying about being a siren thing. I mean who's to say that she's working for Natalya? What if she's just like Kaitlyn and left the Realm of Sirens just to live on her own?

"Seth, get some sleep, please? We'll spend some time together when you get up."

"I don't know, Renee."

"What are you so worried about?" Shit. I guess I'm acting suspiciously. I mean, why wouldn't I want to fall asleep in her apartment unless I didn't trust her or something? I'm officially stuck. I need to get out of this somehow.

"Nothing, it's just that the pack wants to meet you." She'll buy that. It's a legitimate reason for a guy to be nervous in situations like this.

"Really?" She pulls out a red long sleeved shirt with three buttons starting at the top.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't they want to meet the person who brought Bayley back to them?"

"I guess that means I should dress up a little more then. I want to make a good impression." Is this part of her game? Was the whole reason Bayley was killed was so that Renee could have an in with us? My mind is going a mile a minute and I'm too tired to decipher any of the thoughts going through my heads right now. "Seth you should still go to sleep, at least for a little while. You can take me to meet your pack after you wake up." Ugh, this again. "Please just take a nap? You look absolutely exhausted. How can you enjoy my visit if you're just going to end up falling asleep during it?" UGH! She's making a lot of good points and I'm starting to lose all my brain functions.

"Well, I guess maybe an hour nap wouldn't hurt."

"More like three. It'll take me maybe three hours to get ready." Three hours? I don't know about that.

"There's no way you can get ready in an hour?"

"Not if I want to make a good impression." She definitely won't have to worry about making a good impression. "Seth, just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when I'm ready."

I sigh audibly and give up the fight. Three hours isn't a long time, and, either way, she'll be locked up by the end of the day. "Fine." I get up and walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Couch?"

"You won't get a decent sleep there. Just sleep on my bed. I won't disturb you."

"I don't know if I'm all that comfortable sleeping in your bed."

"You broke into my house, but you won't sleep in my bed, even though I offered it, and won't be sleeping with you?" There goes my logic.

"Alright, fine!" I get in sit on her bed, feeling it out before I lie down. It's really soft. I mean does it provide any back support at all? Renee gathers some clothes and other things that girls need before stopping in front of me.

"Enjoy your nap I'll wake you up in a few." She then leaves the room and closes the door. I lie down and close my eyes. I can't believe that I'm actually about to go to sleep with a siren around. However, as much as I want to think that she's the bad guy, that she's the enemy, that there's nothing good about her, I can't help, but think back to the time we've spent together. She seemed so sweet and genuine. For some reason, I don't think she was faking that with me. Ugh this is too difficult to think about, and I can't afford to be confused! She's a siren and I was given orders to capture her. That's what I'm going to do. That's what I have to do. I won't betray my pack.

**Renee POV**

By the time I got out of the shower I had already used have of my time! I need to do my hair quickly and get dressed. I can't believe Seth's pack wants to meet me! This is really exciting! This is the first time I've ever felt like a human, just a regular human girl who is about to meet her boyfriend's family… wait. What am I thinking?! Seth isn't my boyfriend and I'm still on a mission. This task has been really difficult for me to be honest, though. I was raised to believe that wolves were all that was wrong with the world, that wolves were a proven serious threat to our existence as sirens. I was taught that my ancestors housed the wolves so many centuries ago. That we took them in, but for whatever reason, they turned on us and nearly wiped us out. I was raised to hate these wolves, but in this little time that I've spent with Seth… I don't know. His version of what happened so long ago are just so opposite of what I was told. It seriously made me question my beliefs, but then I remembered what Natalya told me. She told me that this mission may confuse me. I don't know if that meant that I would find out the truth about my kind, or if I was going to be told lies. I've been doing nothing but struggling with the two. I don't know which is true or who to belief. Natalya told me that my loyalty should remain with the sirens and I promised her that it would. At the end of the day I am a siren, and my duty is to the sirens. Of course, things kind of changed when Seth told me that sirens were responsible for Bayley's death. I tried to find out if maybe Bayley did anything to provoke her death, but the way he reacted told me that she didn't. It's just so hard to believe. Why would my fellow sirens kill someone unprovoked? Was Natalya behind it? I don't want to think about that at all. I don't want to believe that my queen would do something so malicious, but still the evidence against her is kind of overwhelming.

Despite the war going on in my head, I manage to get my hair dry and perfectly curled. I look at the time and realized I only took thirty minutes for my hair. That's actually pretty good time. Now I still have an hour to get dressed. I know I shouldn't be so excited to meet his pack. If anything I should see this more as an opportunity to get information for Natalya, but after everything that's happened, everything that I've learned, it's making me reconsider my loyalty to Natalya. In my heart of hearts, I know that sirens are good, or at least can be. Maybe sirens just need different leadership? I don't know. I mean I don't know if Natalya is malicious or is waging this war for unprovoked and malicious reasons. I should ask as soon as I get the chance, but right now I just want to focus on getting through this visit. I'll contact Natalya as soon as I get back. When I finished getting dressed I look at myself in the mirror. Making sure that everything's in place and that I good enough to make a good first impression. I decided to go with a light blue summer dress with a cut-out back and a loose skirt. I put on my shoes before going sneaking into the room to wake up Seth, but before I did, I stop just to observe him. His face looks so peaceful with his mouth slightly agape, letting out a light snore. I sit down on the bed and lightly gently his hair behind his ear. Out of all the confusing things I've been faced with since coming to Gilford, he has got to be the most confusing. When I was sent on this mission, I was expecting all the wolves I met to be like that Corey guy I met at the supermarket, but Seth blew that perception out of the water. He's just a nice guy. He's caring and level-headed, really sweet and immensely loyal. He's everything I was taught that a wolf wasn't. He's totally turning my world upside down, but I'm strangely intrigued by him.

"Seth," I whisper. He barely stirs and continues snoring. "Seth," I say a little louder and shake his shoulder.

"Hmmm." The sound he makes entices a small giggle out of me. He's too cute.

"Seth, come on it's been three hours." His eyes squint open and look around briefly. "Seth, come on you need to wake up." His eyes open wider and he sits up. "How was your nap?"

"Surprisingly good," he yawns out.

"Do you want some coffee or something before we head out?" He sits up and rubs his eyes.

"Nah, that's okay. Thanks, though." I stand up so he can get out of the bed. "You wanna walk are you okay poofing us there?" Poofing? I can't help but laugh at the term.

"I could poof us there if you don't want to walk, but it is a nice day." He walks over to the window and thinks for a minute.

"It is a nice day. I don't see why we can't take a walk." He turns around and smiles at me. I can't help but smile back as I feel a blush creeping across my cheeks. I think I like Seth. I shouldn't, but I think I do.

"Well come on then," I tell him while grabbing his hand and leading him out my apartment. I'm all too eager and excited for today. I know I have a lot of things to figure out, and I will, but, right now, all I want to do is enjoy the day with Seth.

**CM Punk POV **

It's almost dinner time and nobody's heard from Seth. Where the hell did he go? I know I told him to capture the siren, but I gave him until tomorrow to do it. Knowing him, though, I'm sure he's already working on getting her over here. That's Seth for you, a real go getter. He was never one to waste time, which is one of the reasons he's so valuable as a guard and as a pack member. Still, he's running on zero sleep and I'm worried about him. I'm about to walk into the dining room when I hear two people talking. I shouldn't eavesdrop, but the nosey side of me just can't help it. The two voices become clearer as I get closer to the dining room. It's Corey and Paige.

"Corey, I really don't want to be bothered with you," Paige says.

"Oh come on, Paige. Stop being a child. We had fun didn't we?" What's he talking about?

"You call what you did to me fun?!" Paige seems beyond upset right now, and considering what she's been through in the last twenty-four hours, it doesn't seem like Corey is making the wisest of choices right now.

"You act like I did something you didn't want… or like."

"That's in the past. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Corey obviously did something to piss Paige off. I wasn't aware that they had problems.

"Well we don't always get what we want, now don't we? Face it, Paige. You may have been able to avoid me after the split, but we're all a part of the same pack again. I think it would be beneficial if we were to get along like we used to."

"Get along?! You used me! I was a virgin, Corey!" Oh _shit_!

"And now you're not. I did you a favor." All I hear next is a hard smack followed by a loud thump. I look in briefly to find Corey on the floor, against the wall with a hand nursing the right side of his face. He should have known better than to piss Paige off. That girl has a temper.

"You're a fucking asshole Graves! Go find some other poor girl to believe the bullshit that comes out of your mouth!"

"So, feisty. It's one of the reasons I like you, Paige."

"Stay far away from me." Paige then walks toward me to exit the den. I stand on the other side of the entry way and wait for her to pass by. When she does, she doesn't even notice me and keeps walking.

"Paige," I call after her. She turns around and looks at me. I expect her face to be full of anger, but instead, I'm met with watery eyes. I'm definitely not used to this. "You want me to take care of this?"

"Thank you, Pack Master Punk, but I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but still if you ever need it, I'll put him in his place." She acknowledges me with a nod and walks upstairs and out of my site.

"So you're going to put me in my place," I hear Corey ask from behind me. I turn around to face him slowly. "Last time I checked you mess with girls' emotions the same way I do."

"I never took it as far as you, and I always chose girls whose memories I could erase. You know damn well klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s doesn't work on other wolves."

"So what you're going to erase AJ's memories soon? She's a human isn't she? Aren't you just messing with her emotions?"

"Don't talk about shit you don't know."

"Then I'd suggest you do the same." I stare him down. I'm tired of him constantly challenging me, but as I go to respond to him I hear the door open and Seth's scent, along with another scent hits my senses full on. I glare at Corey one last time before going to meet Seth.

"I was wondering where you were, Seth," I greet him. Next to him is a small blonde woman who is wearing a light blue dress. There's something… off about her scent. It's definitely not human. This is probably the siren that Seth told me about.

"Yeah, well you know, I had to do some stuff," he responds nonchalantly. "Punk this is Renee. Renee this is CM Punk, my pack master." Renee holds out her hand to me.

"Nice to meet you, CM Punk," she greets me with a smile. I extend my hand to meet hers and we shake. She seems nice, but she's a siren so I shouldn't think that the way she presents herself is genuine. This could all be part of her game.

"Nice to meet you too. Are you the one who revived Bayley?"

"Yup, that was me. Seth told me that she's doing well."

"Yeah, she is." This is definitely the siren. Now I just need to figure out how we're going to ensure that she stays here… I need to knock her out, but how? "Can I offer you something Renee, like a drink or something?"

"Um, I guess a drink would be nice."

"Tea, coffee, soda, juice, water?"

"Tea, sounds good if it's not too much trouble."

"Alright I'll go make some. Be right back." On my way to the kitchen I put my hand on Seth's shoulder and give him a look. He looks back at me and nods. We both have the same idea, and I know I'm not going to have to worry about how to knock her out. Seth's got this.

**Seth POV**

As Punk heads over to the kitchen, Corey comes out from the dining room. "You're the witch from the store, aren't you," asks Renee.

"That's me," Renee replies with a hint of suspicion in her voice. I can tell she's uncomfortable, but it's not going to matter in a few minutes. Corey leads her into conversation, but I'm not listening. I need to knock her out, but a big part of me doesn't want to. I can't help but feel like in all the time I've spent with Renee, she's been genuine with me. At the same time, my head keeps telling me that she's a siren and that she's working with Natalya. My head keeps telling me that I can't trust her, and I need to keep in mind the safety of my pack at the end of the day. I can't afford to trust her when my species' survival is at stake. I take a deep breath.

"Renee," I call out to her. She turns to face me, and, in an instant, I erase the last two minutes of her memory, causing her to pass out. I catch her before she hits the ground, and just hold her.

"What was that for," Corey asks me.

"She's a siren," Punk returns from the kitchen and addresses Corey's question.

"Is that so?" Corey looks down at me. "I told you not to trust her." I stand up, stilling holding Renee in my arms and give him a look that tells him not to fuck with me right now.

"I'm actually glad that you did, Seth," Punk tells me while resting his hand on my shoulder. "Now we have something on the sirens. Kaitlyn may be half siren, but Natalya has obviously kept a lot from her. Let's see if this siren knows anything more. Seth, I'm putting you and Corey in charge of getting information out of this siren." Is he insane?! Corey is a merciless torturer, both mentality and physically. Not even a siren deserves to be subjected to his brand of questioning.

"Sounds like fun," Corey replies with a sinister smile making its way across his face. "I was looking for a new play thing anyway." He can't be serious.

"Graves," Punk calls out. "I don't want anyone knowing about this, especially the ladies. If they find out about this, they'll have sympathy for her, and we'll never get the information we need out of her." Corey nods and walks upstairs. Once he's out of hearing distance, I turn to Punk. There's no way that he's serious about Corey being in charge of getting information out of Renee.

"Punk, you know that putting Corey in charge of Renee is a bad idea. He has no off switch, no limits, no conscience! There's no telling what he'll do to her!"

"The question why you care so much comes to mind, but I don't need to know the answer to that right now. Anyway, that's the reason I put you in charge of her too. Rein him in whenever you see fit. Don't let him go too far."

"Why not just let me handle it?"

"I trust you Seth, but you and I both know that your heart's too big for a job like this." All I can do is look down at Renee and sigh in defeat. He's right. There's no way that I would be able to get any information out of her, but still this isn't right. "We can discuss this more later. Right now, get her in the basement before she wakes up." I nod in agreement and do as I'm told.

**Renee POV**

When I wake up I'm on a bed in a dimly lit room. What happened? The last thing I remember is meeting Seth's pack master, but after that… nothing. I try to move around, but I soon realize that my arms are tied behind my back. Not only that, but my mouth is covered with duct tape. Dammit, I can't perform any spells with without a vocal incantation or hand movements. I'm stuck, and I have no idea what's going on.

"Oh you're up. Good." I hear a voice coming from within the room. I look around to see a tall figure approaching me. As he walked into the light I could finally see his face. It's Corey. "You know, I don't know much about magic, but from all the spells I've seen you need one of two things: a voice or a hand motion, but it seems I've taken both of those from you." I can't help but panic. Why is he doing this to me?! "From the look on your face, I can tell I'm right." He walks around to the other side of the bed slowly, menacingly, as though he's contemplating doing something horrible to me. "Don't look at me like you're so innocent. I know you're a siren." WHAT?! How'd he find out? Does Seth know? Oh my God, I'm in a really bad situation! "My question to you is, did you leave the Realm of Sirens on your own, or were you sent by Natalya." I freeze on instinct when he mentions my queen. "So you _were_ sent here. I wonder why. I guess the obvious answer would be to spy on us, to give Natalya someone on the inside so she can anticipate our moves and counter them. I guess that plan totally backfired now didn't it?" He sits down next to me and grabs my face roughly. Fear overtakes me and I begin to struggle violently. I manage to kick him in the side of the head, forcing him to let me go to nurse his head. I roll over and fall face first on the floor. I don't know where I'm going. I just know that I need to get far away from Corey. I slither along the floor as far as I could before I feel myself being pinned down by Corey sitting on my back. "Where do you think you're going," he asks me. I can practically hear the smile sneaking across his face. "No one's gonna save you siren. You don't deserve to be saved after all your kind has done to us." He grabs a handful of my hair and pulls my head up off the floor. I can't help but tear up, it hurts so badly! "You think anyone cares that you're crying, siren?" He tugs on my hair harder. "I want you to cry! I want you to feel all the pain you've put my race through!" I cry even harder. I didn't do anything to them! If anything I helped them! I brought one of their own back to them. Why is blaming me for the sins of my ancestors?!

Suddenly I hear a buckling sound, as though Corey is messing with something that is metal. What's metal around here… his belt! Oh my God, he's unbuckling his belt! I struggle even harder, trying to get from underneath him. He puts my cheek on the floor, grinding it against the ground so that I can't move away from him. I feel his hand go up my dress and grab my underwear, ripping it away from my body. This isn't happening! This isn't happening! I feel him line himself up with me and I find myself unable to move. It wasn't supposed to happen like this! It wasn't supposed to happen at all! Is this really going to be my first experience? I close my eyes and just wish it would all go away. A few seconds later, I feel Corey's weight being lifted off of me and I can hear a large crash across the room. I open my eyes to see Corey writhing in pain up against what looks like stairs.

"What the hell is wrong with you Graves?!" I recognize the voice immediately: it's Seth!

"Ah, fuck! What was that for?!"

"That's for being a fucking dick! You cannot, may not, under any circumstances, have a woman against her will."

"She's a siren, Seth! I think it's the least she deserves." If Seth didn't know I was siren before, he definitely knows now.

"Don't you forget that she's the one who brought Bayley back to us."

"Is that supposed to make up for all the shit her kind has done to us over the centuries?!"

"You can't credit her for something her ancestors did," Seth defends me. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well then," Corey replies as he gets up, holding on to the left side of his ribs and limping. "We can at least punish her for what her kind is doing now, or have you forgotten that the sirens have waged war on us and is looking to destroy us?"

"I haven't forgotten anything, but our job isn't to punish her." Job? He knew about this? "I'm not going to stand by and watch you mercilessly torture her."

"Mercy? You want me to show her mercy? Have you forgotten what side you're on, where your loyalties lay?!"

"My loyalties have been and always will be to my kind, but I also have a loyalty to my morals, and my morals will _not_ allow you to commit rape!"

"That's not the reason why, and you know it. Either way, my guess is my questioning is over."

"That didn't look like questioning to me Graves. Now get out of here before we have problems." Corey smirks at him and walks backward toward the stairs.

"I'll be seeing you soon, siren," he directs me, giving me a wink before climbing the stairs and leaving our sight. Seth turns to me and bends down to take the duct tape off my mouth.

"I'm sorry, Renee."

"You knew." It's more of a statement then a question, but nonetheless he nods to confirm my suspicions. "Why would you do this to me?!"

"This wasn't my idea, and don't pretend like your completely innocent. You lied to me about being a witch."

"Would you have given me a chance if you knew I was a siren?!"

"Don't act like you're here because you want to live a peaceful life. I know Natalya sent you here!" I look away from him. I know it's true, but things are different now. I try to sit up, but I fall back down. I feel Seth pulling down my dress and lifting me up so that I'm sitting up straight.

"You want me to be honest? Fine. Natalya did send me here. I was sent here to get information on you guys and report back to her. When I saw you at the supermarket, I saw an opportunity and I took it." He gets up and walks away from me, stopping taking a few steps.

"And being the idiot that I am I trusted you from the beginning." I can tell he's frustrated and mad at himself.

"I don't think you're an idiot, Seth."

"Says the siren who took advantage of me." I look down at the floor in shame

"I admit that I didn't think it would be that easy to gain your trust, but-"

"But what," he screams at me, turning around to finally face me. "If I hadn't trusted you in the first place, I wouldn't have put my pack in danger! You wouldn't be," he grunts in frustration and turns around, running his hands over his face before facing me again. "You know what? It doesn't even matter, Renee. Now that I know you're a siren, that you were sent here by Natalya, I can't trust you."

"No, Seth please just listen to me," I plead with him.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth." Seth turns away from me and heads to the stairs.

"Seth please! Listen to me, please," I yell after him, but my pleas fall on deaf ears as he climbs the steps and shuts the door behind him, locking it. I break down hysterically and begin to cry. Almost everything in me is telling me that I should have been honest with him sooner, that I should have told him about my true nature and about the mission Natalya put me on. Still, a small part of me wants to remain loyal to the sirens. They're my family, the only ones I've ever known. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do now.

"Renee," I hear a voice coming from inside the room. I look down to see that all my tears have gathered into one small pool below me. That can only mean one thing.

"Yes, my Queen?" She appears in front of me in an instant. I look up at her to see her face, but I regret it immediately. She looks livid.

"Oh so you know who I am? You've apparently forgotten everything else including your manners!" It's only then that I realize that I didn't greet her properly. I instantly bow to her.

"I apologize, your highness."

"No you don't. I've been watching you, Renee, and you have, without a doubt, forgotten where your loyalties should lie." I lift my head to address her.

"My Queen please let me explain." She doesn't give me a chance to say anything as I feel a cold hard slap to my face.

"Don't even look at me you pathetic excuse for a siren." I can't help but quietly sob. "Who told you to bring that wolf back?! I had her killed for a REASON! How are these wolves suppose to take me seriously if you undo any messages I send to them?!" I turn to answer her only to be slapped again. "And now you have feelings for this two toned wolf?" My eyes widen in shock. How did she know? "You trusted him and look where it got you. Tied up, helpless and locked in the wolves' basement. You betrayed your fellow sirens Renee. You know the penalty for treason." Death. I'm going to die. Natalya's going to kill me. "Although," she starts, looking down at me with an evil look in her eyes, "after seeing what you just went through, I think I found a punishment worse than death." My heart starts to beat rapidly. I'm really nervous and scared. "Between the emotional torment that Seth is sure to give you and the physical anguish Corey is going to put you through, the devil himself couldn't come up with a better punishment." She pauses momentarily and lets out a small maniacal laugh. "But just to make it worse, why don't I lock those siren powers of yours?"

"No! Please!" She ignores my cries and places both her hands on either side of my head. Less than a minute later I feel something in the pit of my stomach. It feels like it's turning, like it's literally being locked. By the time Natalya takes her hands off me, I feel totally spent and weak.

"You're on your own, Renee, and for the record, everything that the wolves are going to tell you about siren history, is one hundred percent true." Her body turns to water and splashes to the ground. So it's true. Everything I've ever believed to be true about the sirens is a lie, but now the good guys have me locked up in a basement and I have no idea what my fate is.

* * *

**So yes this chapter is WAY late. I kinda struggled with the little/big decisions that I had to make with this chapter, but at the end of the day I'm glad that I made the choices that I did and decided to include the little tidbits that I included. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Leave reviews 3!**

**Also, as a fair warning the next chapter will take place two weeks after this chapter, timeline wise. In addition, this story may or may not have a sequel. It's not going to end for for another at least another 16 or so chapters. This story has truly taken a life all it's own so at this point I am just the vehicle through which this story comes to you, so who really knows?**

**-J.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay so this chapter may or may not mess with your feelings, but don't worry. Nobody dies... persay. Oh also this chapter contains explicit sexual content... just saying.**

* * *

**Bayley POV**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Roman and I marked each other, and I just couldn't be happier! He's been treating me very well, but he's also started treating me like an adult. He taught me how to use the oven and stove properly, and he even started letting me make meals on my own! It didn't come out the way his food came out, but he still ate it. Jojo told me later that my first attempt at cooking didn't taste good at all, which only meant that Roman ate my food to be nice. I think my cooking has gotten better nice my first meal, though. Jojo's eaten all of them without any complaints, so that's a good sign right? He also stopped calling me pup. I kind of miss the term of endearment, but on the bright side at least I know he doesn't see me as a puppy anymore. He's also been more involved with Jojo. Instead of just making her meals, he also takes her outside to play, and has been teaching her how to read. He's also stepped up as a disciplinarian because I just can't bring myself to yell at Jojo or punish her in any way. Although Roman's been great these past two weeks, and I feel a lot closer to him, I know something's missing.

Roman and I haven't been… physical yet. I mean, we've made out a couple of times, at least twice a day, but we haven't spent the night together since the night I was brought back from the dead. After coming back from guard duty, he'd walk me to my room, kiss me good night and then walk over to his room. We haven't even lain in the same bed, and whenever we make out his hands always stays on either my waist or back. There was this one time when I felt him try to move his hands lower, but then they went back up to my back and stayed there the rest of the time. There was another time when we were kissing and he started placing kisses lower, along my neck. It felt really _really _good, and I wanted him to move lower so badly, but once I started moaning he kissed back up my neck and that was the end of that make-out session. I'm beginning to wonder if he doesn't want me. Maybe he's not attracted to me? Maybe he still sees me as a puppy and doesn't feel comfortable doing those things with me? Ugh my mind is going a mile per minute and I just need to talk to someone.

Roman left with Jojo to play outside for a while, which is perfect because it gives me time to ask Ms. Layla some questions. I find her reading quietly in the library. I don't want to interrupt her but I really need to speak with her. I approach her quietly and whisper, " ?"

Her eyes never leave her book, but a smile makes its way across her face. "Hello, love. What can I do for you?"

"Um, can I talk to you? About Roman?" She looks up at me and puts a bookmark in her book before closing it and putting it on the desk in front of her.

"What about Roman?"

"Well," I'm really nervous and I can feel my heart beating wildly. I hope I can get through this conversation. "Roman and I… we… um, we haven't done… things."

She gives me a confused look before replying. "What kind of things?"

"You know… bad things?" I really can't think of any other way to describe it.

"Bad things? Oh Bayley, if you're talking about what I think you're talking about then you have an awful perspective on the subject."

"I do?"

"Absolutely! Bayley, there is nothing bad about sex." Oh my God she said it! "There especially isn't anything bad about it when it's between two people who love one another, or better, are mates."

"Okay… well then Roman and I haven't done… that."

"Bayley, unless you can say the actual word, then maybe you shouldn't even be thinking about it."

"Huh? I don't understand, why not?"

"Because if sex is still a taboo subject for you, maybe you're not ready to do it."

"B-but I want to."

"Are you sure?" Instead of a verbal response, I nod, hoping that she'll take me seriously. "Okay, well have you talked to him about it yet?" I can feel all the blood rushing to my face. I look down at my feet and begin to play with my hands.

"No."

"Well why don't you start there? Who knows, love, maybe he's waiting to make sure you're ready and that you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Do you really think talking will work?" She nods with a grin on her face.

"The key to any relationship is trust, not just trust in being faithful, but trust in other things too. You need to trust Roman enough to be able to have these types of conversations with him, and don't be ashamed of your desires. He'll probably tell you this, but he can only give you what you want if you tell him what you want."

"Okay, I'll talk to him when he gets back. Thank you, Ms. Layla." I go to hug her and she smiles widely, hugging me back tightly. When I go to exit the library, I hear Ms. Layla call out to me. I turn back to face her.

"You'll need a babysitter. Send Jojo to me. The library is soundproof." She winks at me and picks up her book to continue reading. Soundproof? Why would that matter?

* * *

Roman came back not even an hour later with Jojo hoisted on his shoulders. I told him that I needed to speak with him privately, and he told me to wait in his room while he took a shower. His argument was that he felt dirty after rolling around in the woods for the past couple of hours. I agreed with him and took Jojo off his shoulders.

"Roman in trouble," Jojo asks me while we're on our way to the library.

"Oh no sweetie! We just need to talk about grown up things." It certainly doesn't get more grown up than this.

"Oh! Where we going?"

"You're going to spend some time with Ms. Layla, in the library, while Roman and I talk."

"Okay!" She bounces in my arms, excitedly. I drop her off with Ms. Layla before heading over to Roman's room.

I sit on his bed and wait. I don't wait long, though. Soon he enters the room wearing sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about," he asks me. I can't help, but feel nervous. I can't even look at him, and I can feel my stomach doing full blown summersaults.

"About us, you and me."

"I figured out that much."

"Right. Um- I… we," ugh! The longer I sit here, the more stupid and embarrassed I feel. Why can't he just read my mind?! I feel Roman grab my hands as he kneels in front of me. He tries to look into my eyes, but I turn my head. I'm way too embarrassed to look at him directly right now.

"Bayley, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" I nod in confirmation without looking at him. "Then take a deep breath, and tell me what you need to tell me." I take his advice and breathe deeply, filling my lungs to capacity before exhaling completely.

"How come you haven't… touched me?" It comes out as more of a whisper than I had intended it to, but I know that he heard me. I feel his hand on my cheek and he forces me to look at him.

"You mean, how come we haven't had sex?" I blush wildly at the mention of it, but I manage to nod at him. "Two reasons. One, I wanted to make sure that you were ready for that. I know you're a virgin Bayley, and because of it I also know that just because we're mates doesn't mean you're ready."

"Oh," it's not the most profound response in the world. He stands up straight and my eyes follow his movements. He walks over to his dresser and searches through one of the drawers. After a few seconds of searching, he finds what he was looking for and pulls out a small box before returning to the bed and showing it to me. I take the box in my hands and read the label: condoms. I feel all the blood rushing to my face and immediately hand the box back over to him. He just chuckles at my reaction.

"These were the second reason. I needed to make sure I had these before I made love to you." I don't know why, but the fact that he called it making love makes me feel special and warm on the inside. I can't help but smile at him. "So then, my question to you would be do you want have sex?" I look down for a moment to mull it over. Do I really want to do this? I mean I love Roman, and he's my mate now, and I want to do more than make out.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Are you sure? We don't have to rush this if you're not ready."

"I'm sure." He takes my face in his large hands and kisses me passionately. He takes me in his arms and lays me down, further up, on his bed before he gets up and walks over to the door. "Where are you going," I ask curiously.

"Nowhere," he responds as he locks the door closed. When I hear the click of the lock, reality dawns on me and my nerves go crazy. This is really about to happen. I'm really going to lose my virginity… and to Roman, my mate! What if I'm not good at it? Roman has done this before, and I don't look anything like Ms. Layla or Ms. Eve. What if he doesn't like what he sees? "What are you thinking about?" I didn't even notice that Roman had moved from the door and lied down next to me.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Don't lie to me," he demands and moves in between my legs and hovers atop of me while propping himself up on his elbows. "What's on your mind?"

"What if I'm not… what your used to?"

"What I'm used to?"

"I mean, I know you've done this before,"

"That's common knowledge," he interjects, chuckling at the thought.

"What if I don't meet your expectations?" He sighs and places a tender kiss on my forehead.

"All I'm expecting you to do is communicate with me." He kisses me again before sitting up and grabbing my waist to pull me toward him. I automatically can feel his… _him_, even through our clothes! "I need you to tell me if I do something that you like, or that you don't like. I can only make this the best experience for you if you let me know, okay?" All I can do it nod. I'm totally speechless! Is that really his only expectation? He's not worried that this won't be good for him? I'm pulled away from my thoughts when I hear Roman calling my name. "Bayley stop thinking so much." I feel his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I can feel myself getting really _really_ warm, but I'm also nervous. I can feel myself trembling until he puts his hand on my stomach gingerly. "I know you're nervous, but relax. I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen to you." I take his advice and try to relax myself by taking deep breaths. I try to focus on my breathing as Roman lifts my shirt higher, and before I know it, it's being thrown across the room. I want to cover my breasts so badly, but before I can he removes his own shirt. It kind of leaves me in awe and I just find myself staring at him… I hope I'm not being weird.

He leans over me and kisses me again. This I can handle. It's just so familiar to me. I wrap my arms around his back as our lips dance together. I feel his hands move to my back, and he flips us over and sits up, so that I am on top of him, but I don't mind. I'm too enveloped in his lips to mind anything right now. His lips move lower on me and land on my neck. His beard tickles me while his lips massage my sensitive skin, making me moan and giggle simultaneously. Suddenly, I feel Roman's fingers unsnap my bra with ease and slowly pull the straps off my shoulders. Is he really about to see my breasts?! I hug him tightly to keep my bra in place, but Roman catches on to my plan.

"Bayley, let me see you," he coos.

"B-but," he silences me with a kiss and takes my arms from around his neck. He puts my arms by my sides and slips off my bra. I've never felt so exposed. Utter silence fills the room and I can't help but feel stupid. I knew he wasn't going to like what he saw. Just when I feel at my worst, Roman grabs my breasts softly. He leans back on the bed and continues to massage my breasts, slowly becoming more and more rough. I close my eyes at the sensation and try to focus on controlling my breathing. This feels really good. His hands are so warm. A mere moment later, I feel something wet swirling around my nipple. I open my eyes quickly and look down to find Roman sucking on my breast with his eyes locked with mine. I'm completely dumbfounded. I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing, but it's not like I can exactly think straight. He sucks more of my breast into his mouth and I can feel his tongue flicking over my nipple fast and hard. I close my eyes again and a small strangled moan escapes from my lips which surprises me. I've never made that sound before!

"You like that, huh," he whispers to me as he switches breasts and repeats the process. I can't even find the words to answer him. I nod as another strangled moans sneaks its way out of me. I grab onto him tightly as the sensation gets more intense. He flips us around again, laying me underneath him. His then lips leave my breasts and move lower on my body, leaving open mouthed kisses on my stomach and belly button. His hands follow suit and travel lower until they reach the waist of my pants. He sits up and looks at me. "I love you, Bayley." My heart melts instantly and I feel like crying!

"I love you too, Roman." He slips off my pants and throws them to the floor. His hands travel up my calves and stop at my knees to separate them. I hear him take a deep breath before he touches me… there. "Oh!" He rubs me through my underwear slowly, applying just enough pressure. I can feel him press down on my bundle of nerves, forcing my hips to move in rhythm with his fingers. A few minutes of this and my thighs are starting to quiver. I feel… something building between my legs, like a spring being tightly coiled just before it's released. "Ro-Roman, I-I feel," I can't even finish my sentence. It just feels too good.

"You're about to climax. Go ahead, don't fight it." He starts rubbing me faster, but still applies the same amount of pressure. I can barely catch my breath. I begin panting and bring my hands to grab pillows on either side of my head. Less than a minute later I feel myself exploding and a hot tingling sensation starts at my private spot and spreads throughout the lower regions of my body. My back arches of its own volition as the feeling continues to spread through my body, and when it finally stops I fall back to the bed in a huff, completely spent and out of breath. Roman cups my face and rubs my cheek with his thumb gently. "You have no idea how sexy it is to see you cum." Oh my Gosh! Sexy? Me?! I turn my head away from him to hide my furiously red face. "Don't be shy now," he tells me as I feel him pull my panties down my legs. "We're just getting started." I look at him shocked. Just getting started? What does that mean? He's going to make that feeling come back?

My eyes are glued to him as he lowers himself down my body and his head gets dangerously close to my private. What's he doing? "Roman?" He doesn't answer me. Instead he looks up at me and smirks before placing open mouthed kisses on my inner thighs. My nerves are back in an instant. Does he really want to be so close to my private, and with the way he's kissing up my thighs, what if he kisses my private by accident? I want to warn him to be careful, but then I feel him begin to nibble on my skin and throw my head back at the feeling. A loud moan escapes me and I can hear him chuckling. The vibrations transfer from his mouth to my skin, intensifying the sensation that he was already causing. Suddenly I feel his mouth enclose itself on my private, and my eyes widen in shock. At first I can't help but think it's an accident, but when I feel his fingers separate my lower lips, I know he did it on purpose. I begin shaking nervously again. No one's ever even seen me like this, and here he is touching me so intimately. I feel his tongue lick the length of me and all the wind gets knocked out of me. He licks me another time and I can feel myself coiling again. His licks start slow, but they speed up as I struggle to catch my breath. The licking stops when he decides to focus on the bundle of nerves right above my opening. He flicks it a few times before sucking on it. I let out another strangled moan and all my thoughts go to mush. "Oh my gosh!" The coil inside me grows tighter and tighter. I want so badly to feel that warmth again. I'm so close! A few seconds later I can feel his finger penetrate me. "Ah!" It's a little uncomfortable.

"You're really tight, Bayley," he says as he moves his finger in and out of me.

"Is th-that b-bad?"

"Not at all. Just means you need some prepping." Prepping? What does that mean? I don't have time to ask, though. His lips return to the button above my opening and he sucks on it harder than before, but he never stops pumping his finger into me. It isn't long before I feel him add a second finger inside of me, followed slowly by a third. His fingers are really stretching me, almost to the point of pain, but after a few minutes the uncomfortable feeling is replaced with a warm sensation. My breathing becomes shallow as I feel the coil in me becoming tighter and tighter until it bursts and the heat spreads throughout my body in one mind-blowing moment. My back arches off the bed and I lose all breath. My eyes open wide, staring at the ceiling, and yet staring at nothing at the same time. He keeps pumping into me, prolonging the feeling until I feel myself coiling again.

"R-Roman," I try to warn him, but I can't get the words out as I explode again. I can't take it anymore! My hands immediately go to his to stop his pumping, but I can't find enough strength to pull his fingers out of me. Luckily he picks up on my hint and he removes his fingers. He leans over me and holds my trembling body closely.

"It's okay, Bayley, just breathe," he whispers in my ear. He continues to hold me until I regain control of my breathing. "Good girl," I hear him say as he gets up from the bed and walks over to his dresser. What is he getting? He takes out a green towel and I become confused.

"What's that for," I ask him.

"Just trust me." He folds the towel twice before coming back to the bed and putting the towel underneath my butt before taking off his pants. When he goes to take off his underwear I avert my eyes. I can't look at that! I've never seen a naked man before! "I just brought you to three orgasms, but you can't look at me naked," he laughs out.

"I just can't," I begin to explain, but Roman interrupts me.

"You don't need to explain it." He gets in the bed and in between my legs. He puts his hand behind my neck and forces me to look up at him. "You _are_ going to watch this happen, though," he says with authority. I don't bother arguing with him and just nod. He pulls me to sit up and look down between the two of us. The sight is enough to make me want to hide away forever. His private is covered in a condom and less than a few inches away from my opening. Also, he's kind of big. Is he going to fit? He uses his free hand to guide himself to my opening, and I can feel it poking at my entrance. I instantly tense my muscles, becoming more nervous than ever. "Bayley, look at me." I follow his orders immediately, glad to not have to look in between us anymore. "Don't be nervous. I'm right here." I take a deep breath as he continues to talk to me. "If you want to stop at any point, tell me, alright?"

"O-okay," I reply with a shaky voice. He smiles at me and kisses me as he lays me on my back. Our kiss continues and I wrap my arms around him, pushing his chest up against me. His skin on mine, it just feels great, that is until I feel him enter me. I stop kissing him and hold onto him for dear life as he pushes further into me. This is so painful! His mouth goes to my neck, gently sucking and kissing on it while one of his hands goes to my breast and massages it softly. It helps to distract me a little, but the pain is still there, like a slow stabbing that just won't stop.

"Bayley, try to relax. It'll only hurt more if you tense up." I wish I could relax, but my body won't let me. The pain is just too much and I begin to cry. I close my eyes and start sobbing. "Oh, baby don't cry," Roman tells me while stopping his penetration and wiping my tears away.

"It hurts!"

"I know. I know it does." He holds me closely as I cry. "Do you want me to stop? I'll pull out if you want."

"No! Please don't!" I hold on to him tightly. It may hurt, but I don't want him to stop. I want to continue. I want him to make love to me. I've waited so long for this, I can't stop now.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." He stays still inside me and places small kisses all over my face. I can't help but smile at the gesture. I know he doesn't want to hurt me, and I really appreciate that he's trying so hard to make me feel comfortable.

**Roman POV**

Staying still inside her has got to be one of the most difficult things I've had to do, physically speaking. She's so tight, naturally and with her muscles tensed she's unintentionally squeezing me tighter. I might just explode right now, but I can't do that. This is her first time and I don't want it to end with her in tears and me climaxing prematurely. I kiss her once more on her cheek before resting my head in the crook of her neck, taking deep breaths to hold myself back.

"Roman?" Her small voice catches my attention. "It- it doesn't hurt as much anymore."

"Do you want me to continue?" I just need to make sure.

"Please?" Thank God! I pull out a little and thrust back in gently. I thrust a few more times, waiting to hear a response. At first she grunts in pain, but slowly they turn into moans. I can tell she's starting to enjoy it. Good, I can try going in deeper now. My next thrust goes a little deeper. She flinches at the intrusion, but almost instantly adjusts to it and starts moaning again. I repeat the progress until I'm as deep as I can go and still myself, filling her completely. I feel her relax around me and take it as a sign that she's no longer in pain. I sit up on my knees and hold to her hips. She places her hands on my arms and looks up at me curiously. I can only smile at her innocence… well I guess she's not so innocent anymore. I pick up the pace and thrust into her a little faster. "Oh!" That's exactly what I want to hear. I grip her hips more tightly as I pump into her. She inhales sharply and starts taking short shallow breaths. She breaks out into a light sweat as she begins to move her hips in rhythm with mine.

"That's it baby. You're doing really well," I encourage her. She opens her eyes just barely, lust written all over her face, but her eyes filled with love. The look on her face just makes me want to bring her to a climax over and over again. I pump into her faster. Her grip on my arms tightens and her breasts bounce in time with my thrusts. I can't help but admire them. When did they get so big? I keep one hand on her hip and move my other to grab one of her breasts. It's so soft, yet firm. They're just perfect, and all mine.

"Roman, I-I'm gonna," she doesn't get to finish her sentence. Her back arches and her thighs shake as her orgasm washes over her, but I don't stop. I continue pumping into her, never slowing down to prolong her orgasm. "OH. MY. GOD," she screams out as another orgasm rushes through her body. As her she rides out her climax, she puts both her hands on my chest and pushes, slightly. I know she wants me to stop, but I can't even if I wanted too. I'm so close, just a little more. "Roman, p-please? I can't… anymore." I remove her hands from my chest and pin them on either side of her head.

"Yes, you can. Just one more time." She nods and wraps her legs around her waist. Perfect. I pump into her harder and faster, trying desperately to reach my end, but before I do, I hear her let out a strangled scream.

"Ah! Roman!" Her screams coax out my orgasm and I feel myself cumming. I still myself inside of her once more as I feel my body stiffen, filling the condom with my seed. As the feelings dies down I let go of Bayley's hands and kiss her deeply. I stop the kiss and gaze into her eyes. The both of us are panting harshly. We definitely can't go for round two. At least not right now.

"I love you, Roman," she tells me.

"I love you too, Bayley." She smiles at me as I pull out of her and move to the side of the bed to throw the used condom in the garbage next to my bed.

"Eepp!" I hear Bayley gasp loudly from behind me.

"What happened?!" I turn to check on her.

"There's blood on the towel, and on me!" Oh and here I was worried that something happened.

"That's why I put the towel there, babe. It was your first time, you were going to bleed."

"It's from me?" She looks down at the towel with a look of shame written on her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Bleeding? You can't help that."

"I'm still sorry." I shake my head at her

"Don't be. Now, let's take a quick nap before round two."

"Round two?!" She sounds surprised.

"Bayley, by the time I'm done with you, you're going to feel boneless."

* * *

**Eve POV**

I shouldn't be here, but I can't help it. I was walking by Roman's room on my way downstairs when I heard it lock. I wondered why he would be locking the door when I smelled another scent coming from his room: Bayley. Bayley was in his room with him, and he locked the damn door. I wanted to believe that nothing was going to happen, that they were just going to talk, but as time went on, I knew that wasn't the case. Between the scent of their lovemaking and hearing the tender words he told her, I knew that I was crazy to believe for a minute that they wouldn't have sex. I'm so stupid! I knew this would happen! I knew it from the moment I found out they were mates, but I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to believe that Roman would take her the way he took me. No, I'm wrong. He didn't take her the way he took me. He was gentler, more loving and patient. He never spoke to me the way he spoke to her. He never told me he loved me when we had sex. Hell, we never even had sex in his room. He'd take me almost anywhere, but never in his room. Can it really be true that he never loved me? That I was just a warm body to satisfy his needs whenever the feeling came over him? No, no it's not true! There's no way that's true! It just can't be! And there's no way he marked Bayley because he loves her. Bayley spent her whole life chasing Roman and he never looked at her that way! Yes, he watched out for her and took care of her, and yes, they spent _a lot_ of time together, but… but… Oh no. It's true. He loves her. He's always loved her. She's always been his first choice. This can't be happening to me!

I don't stick around to hear the end of their lovemaking and run to the nearest bathroom, locking myself in. I sit down on the toilet and cry. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that Roman really gave a damn about me. I hate him, I fucking hate him! I mean, I still love him, but I hate him for doing this to me! I can't let him get away with this. I can't. I need to do something. Bayley needs to pay too. She can't just walk around like she won. She's a puppy! She doesn't deserve someone like Roman. I swear to everything I know and love that I'll find a way to fix this. It's supposed to be me and Roman whether or not he realizes it. I get up from the toilet and turn on the faucet to wash my face. I splash my face with cold water a couple of times and make sure to splash the water in my eyes. When I finish, I go to dry my face with the towel hanging over the shower rack.

"How come every time I see you, you're crying?" I recognize that voice. I turn around to see Natalya sitting on the skin, looking at me.

"If you sit there, you'll break the sink."

"Nah, I'm not really here anyway. It's my water form."

"What are you doing here?"

"You tell me. You're the one who left the water running. You know damn well that I can show up wherever there's water." What is she implying?

"Go away, Natalya."

"Do you really want me to, Eve?" Do I? I mean, I remember that Natalya made me a very tempting offer, and I was just thinking about a way to get back at Roman and Bayley. Still, am I willing to betray my kind just for revenge?

"That offer that you made me… is it possible to tweak it?"

"What is it that you want?"

"I want the mating bond broken, and Roman's memories replaced."

"Replaced with what?"

"I want you to switch the roles Bayley and I played in Roman's life."

"Interesting, and dirty might I add, but I understand its purpose. It's to transfer Roman's feelings for Bayley to you, and ensure that your life together as humans is a happy one." She's talking too much.

"Can you do it or not?"

"You're asking the mistress of black magic if I can perform two simple spells?" She laughs at me. "The better question is, 'will I do this?' And you already know my conditions." Her statement makes me remember the consequences of my actions.

"I don't know," I'm starting to rethink my position. "This is my entire race we're talking about."

"Oh please. What has your race ever done for you? What has this pack done for you? You have no friends, you have no mate, and what does your life consist of except getting hurt and guarding humans? And what have humans ever done for you? Last I heard, werewolves are persecuted if humans find about their true nature." She's right. No one in this pack cares about me. They all think I'm bitter and mean and spiteful. Roman chose Bayley over me as his mate, and there's no reward in guarding humans. What's left for me as a wolf? What do I owe any one of these wolves? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I've gotten the short end of the stick in every situation I've been in, and here is Natalya. Someone who barely knows me and certainly doesn't give a damn, and yet she's offering to do more for me than anyone else has ever offered to do. I think my choice is clear.

"If the proposition is still good," I start, "I'll take you up on the offer."

"Excellent choice. I look forward to working with you, Eve, and don't worry about contacting me. I'll find you, and I'll let you know, when the time comes, to keep up your end of the bargain." With that, her body turns to water and moves down the drain of the sink. Fuck everyone else. It's time I do something for me.

* * *

**Seth POV**

Two weeks. It's been two weeks since Renee has been here, and it hasn't been easy for her. Of course being a prisoner wouldn't be easy on anyone, but with Corey being a total asshole, it's been even harder for her. After their first encounter, I thought I didn't have to worry about Corey trying to have his way with Renee again, but I was wrong. I was _so_ wrong.

_When my shift for guard duty was over and I returned to the den, I decided to make some breakfast for Renee. I figured that it had been a while since she ate so she was probably really hungry. I made her some French toast with scrambled eggs and bacon on the side. I didn't know if she liked any of these foods, but it was better than starving, right? I walked down to the basement with the food in hand and called out to her. "Renee? I got you some food." No response. I know I took the tape off her mouth before leaving her. "Renee?" As I reached the floor I looked over to the bed, I found her on her stomach, her hands tied behind her back, her mouth taped shut, the skirt hiked up to her waist and blood on her thighs_._ "Oh my God!" I put the food down on the desk next to the stairs and ran over to her. I didn't even know what to do, or where to start. I was running on pure instinct. I turned her over on her back and it's the first time I see her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red and her cheeks were stained with both dry and fresh tears. I took the tape off her mouth and untied her. "What happened?!" She just cried. She didn't even try to respond. I moved to put my hands on her shoulders, but she shrunk away from me in fear. She moved to the top corner of the bed and curled up into a ball, rocking herself as she continued to sob. "Renee, please, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me what happened." She shook her head and sobbed harder. "Renee let me help you."_

_"Help," she screamed at me. "You want to help me?! You're full of shit!"_

_"What are you talking about?!"_

_"It's your fault! It's your fault! You didn't stop him!" I knew she was talking about Corey. He and Punk were the only other ones who knew that Renee was down here, and Punk put Corey and me in charge of Renee, so there's no way he would have came down here. _

_"What did he do to, Renee?" I was pretty sure that I already knew what he did, but I need to be sure._

_"He came back. He said I deserved whatever happened to me. He held me down, and h-he," she broke down sobbing again. I didn't need to hear anymore. I had all I needed. I left the basement and looked for Corey, finding him quickly in his room._

_"How was guard duty, Corey?"_

_"Didn't stick around," he admitted. "Punk let me have an ear full for ditching, but it was worth it."_

_"I hope it was," I told him before landing a punch square on his jaw. "You thought I wouldn't find out?! I told you that was off limits!"_

_"She's a siren! Whose side are you on?!"_

_"The side that's right, so right now I'm on her side."_

_"Wrong side to be on, traitor."_

_"The only traitor I see is you." I punched him again and tackled him to ground. I grabbed his collar and punched him again and again. "We were raised better than that! You betrayed everything that we, as wolves, stand for! You're just as bad the siren queen!" Not even a few seconds later, I heard the door close and someone lifted me off of Corey._

_"Seth, what are you doing?!" It was Punk._

_"Let me go, Punk! He needs his ass kicked!"_

_"Tell me what's going on!"_

_"He raped her!" _

_"What," he said in disbelief. "Corey you didn't."_

_"So what if I did," Corey responded. "We're in the middle of a war, dear brother! You put me in charge of getting information, and sacrifices needed to be made."_

_"Not those kinds of sacrifices," I yell at him. "What's the point in winning a war, if we end up just like those who we're fighting against?!"_

_"Seth, he has a point," Punk told me._

_"What the hell kind of point is that?!" I get out of his grip to face him. "War or not rape is never justified!"_

_"I agree with you and Corey will answer for this, but right now, we need to focus all our energy on defeating the sirens and not direct it at one another."_

_"Are you serious," I asked Punk. I shook my head at him. "If AJ knew that you were condoning this, she'd never speak to you again." I could see the anger rising in Punk. _

_"I am **not **__condoning this!"_

_"But you're not **doing** anything about it either!" I didn't stick around to argue with either of them. At that point I was done with the both of them. I had a hysterical victim of rape on my hands and I needed to take care of that first. I go to my room and gather some towels and a washcloth, an extra set of sheets and a large shirt with drawstring pants. When I get there, I saw that the plate of food was empty. I was glad she ate, but when I look at her I saw someone who was a shell of her former self. I felt so guilty. I was the one who brought her here. It was my fault. "Renee," I called out to her. She lifted her eyes to look at me. "Um, I got you some stuff. Can you get up?" She continued to stare at me and never moved. "Renee, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm trying to help. Please? Please let me help you?"_

I was able to get her moving that day, and while she cleaned herself up I changed the sheets on the bed. I burned them later in the day. It was bad enough that she had to stay in the same room that she was raped. She didn't need to sleep on the same sheets too.

Since then, I've gone with Corey on guard duty to make sure he stayed the hell away from Renee. I also practically moved into the basement, just to keep an eye on Renee. I ate all my meals with her and bathed in the small ass bathroom under the stairs. I also slept on the chair across from the bed. Granted the chair was more like a love seat, but it still isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but I'd rather be uncomfortable than have a repeat of Renee's first day here. As for Renee, I can't really tell if she's getting better. She hasn't said a word since that night, she won't smile and whenever I look in her eyes, she looks… dead. I don't know what to do. I've tried talking to her. Every day I would try to start a conversation with her, but she never responds. She just sits on the bed, looking broken and defeated. Siren or not, she didn't deserve what Corey did to her. It wasn't right, and I didn't know how to fix it, at least, not until today.

I finish making lunch for the both of us and go down to the basement. "Hey, Renee," I call out to her as I walk down the stairs. No answer. I don't know why I thought today would be different. "I got us some lunch. Chicken sandwiches with a side of fries." Still no verbal response, but she does sit up and sit on the side of the bed. I place the plates on the desk. I've moved the desk from the staircase to the side of the bed. We've been using it as a table. I've also moved the chair I've been sleeping in closer to the bed. It was just easier to keep in here instead of constantly having to move it back and forth for meals every day. I sit as she begins to eat. "Renee, are you ever going to speak to me again?" She just gives me a look that is completely devoid of emotion. "Renee, I know that I can never understand what you're going through, but I do know that this has been very difficult for you. I'm sorry about what _he_ did." I learned very quickly that I could no longer say Corey's name in her presence. The last time I did, she threw a fit and almost suffocated herself. "Despite what he said, you didn't deserve that, and I've been trying to find ways to fix it, but nothing's been working. But I think I've finally come up with a solution." She continues eating, not at all fazed by what I'm saying. "I can take the memory away." She drops her sandwich and stares at me, her eyes full of hope. It's the first emotion I've seen her display since that night. "I think it would be best if you just… forgot that it happened."

"Would I forget all you've done for me since then too," she whispers. I'm a little surprised that she's actually speaking to me, but it feels so good to hear her voice again.

"If you want me to take those memories away too, I will." She looks down at her hands, in thought. In all honesty, I don't want her to forget what I've tried to do for her, but I don't want to be selfish. This is about what she needs, not what I want.

"No, just _him_. I don't want to remember _it_ anymore," she begins to cry. "I have nightmares about it every night. It haunts me whenever I close my eyes. Please, can you please make me forget?" I nod in response and kneel in front of her.

"Don't take your eyes off me. I have to look for the memory so it's going to take me a little longer than usual, okay?" She doesn't respond, but I know she's listening. The next second, her eyes turn black as I start the process and search through her memories. I go through the last two weeks, making her relive every emotion while I experience it with her. I go through every nightmare, every fear, erasing all the moments she relived what Corey did to her. I finally reach that fateful two weeks ago. I erase the memory as it plays out in her head and every emotion and fear that comes with it. The biggest thing that sticks out to me is the thoughts running through her mind during that time. She was desperately crying out for me. She was hoping that I would come and save her like I did the first time he tried it. She was devastated when it ended and I never showed up. Then she blamed herself, thinking that if she hadn't betrayed my trust I would have come for her. I feel so guilty. This is so much worse than when I killed that human, so much worse. When it's over and all the memories of Corey have been erased, her turn brown again and she tries to focus them. Her eyes search the room for a minute before landing on me. What I see makes me sigh with relief. She doesn't look broken anymore, the life in her eyes has returned. "Renee?"

"I dropped my sandwich," I can't help but laugh at her.

"You can have mine. I'll make myself another one later." She smiles and thanks me. It's great to see her smile again. She picks up a fry to eat it, but then she puts it back on her plate. Her eyes widen and she snaps her head back to me. "Is something wrong?"

"Natalya visited me!" I didn't see that in the memories. "She came to me after you left the first night. I meant to tell you when you came back, but I totally forgot about it. I guess I fell asleep, and I just remember being really distraught when I woke up." At least I know that klopí̱ mní̱mi̱s worked.

"Did she tell you something?"

"She called me a traitor to my kind. The penalty for betrayal is usually death, but she left me alive because she thought being left here would be a punishment worse than death." Natalya was right in a way, but I guess she didn't count on the fact that I could erase all of Renee's memories. Still, it doesn't change the fact that it happened. "She also told me that I've been lied to all my life."

"How so?"

"Seth, I was raised to believe that sirens were noble beings and that we have always been persecuted by wolves, but I know that to not be true now."

"At least you know the truth."

"She locked away my powers, Seth."

"That explains why you haven't tried to get away. So then what do you want to do?"

"I need to redeem my race. I want to help you guys win this war, and bring Natalya's reign to an end." This war has just been turned in our favor.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! They give me life! True story lol **

**Leave Reviews and the next chapter should be up in the next couple of days. **

**Also RIP Warrior.**

**-J.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I feel the need to make a few things clear. 1) I freaking adore all the wrestlers that I have used in this story thus far, with the exception of the Bella Twins. Corey Graves is actually one of my favorite NXT superstars and I hate having to use him the way that I have, but it's to illustrate a point so sacrifices must be made. Same goes for Eve and Natalya. 2) I hate rapists with every fiber of my being. I really do so I don't want anyone thinking that I condone or excuse that type of behavior with the way that I handle the rape in this story, but fear not Corey WILL get his.**

**With that being said, enjoy chapter 22!**

* * *

**Natalya POV**

"This is a very lucrative offer that you would be moronic to have passed up," I tell my potential new alliance in my quest to exterminate the wolves.

"I'd have to agree with you Queen Natalya."

"So then do we have a deal?"

"Absolutely."

"Good. First order of business is to send another message to those wolves. Tonight, go visit the wolves' den and kill the human living there."

"What about the child and hybrid?" I smile at my new alliance.

"I have an alliance with a wolf. She'll be handing the both of them over when the time is right. So you needn't worry about that."

"Alright then. So how are we to get in the house?" I approach my alliance and present the both of them with necklaces.

"These necklaces are charmed with siren magic that will allow you to enter any house without being invited in."

"These will certainly come in handy. We'll report to you tonight when it's done."

"Be sure not to get yourselves killed," I warn them.

"You needn't worry. We've dealt with these wolves before, Queen Natalya."

"I look forward to working with the two of you then."

"The pleasure is all ours." With that the two vampires disappear into the woods. Everything is falling into place perfectly. There are only eight days left until the full moon, so I need to ensure that there are absolutely no surprises. Now that I have both an alliance with the vampires and a wolf, it's only a matter of perfect timing now.

I laugh out loud, while thinking to myself after the vampires ran off. I can't help but think back to my conversation with Eve. She's so stupid. Does she really believe that the wolf she's in love with would ever love her back? Even if I were to replace his memories as she requested, the soul can recognize its mate, and will only accept its mate. It's obvious to everyone from the outside looking in that Roman and that puppy that Eve is threatened by are two halves of the same whole. Eve will be sorely disappointed when she gets what she wants, only to be rejected once again. Maybe I'll put her out of her misery before that happens, but it largely depends on how useful she ends up being.

As for these vampires, I know they've had a run in with Kaitlyn during the last full moon. I'm sure they'd love to finish what she started. Vampires are the only creatures in this world that sirens can relate to the most, even though we are competitors, ultimately. We share the same food source so we have clashed over the centuries, but more than anything we share the same enemy as well. These wolves, the guardians of the humans, are a nuisance to both sirens and vampires. It would only make sense that we work together to eliminate the thorn in our side. Still, there exist a few more pieces to the puzzle. Including a little siren named Renee. She's is absolutely pivotal to my plan working. I laugh again at the thought. She was so easy to manipulate. She fell into my plan so perfectly and so did that two toned wolf. They are all so utterly clueless as to the roles they'll play in their own demise, and I am immensely looking forward to watching it all unfold before me.

**Kaitlyn POV**

Punk decided to put me on guard duty at the den tonight… by myself. What hell was he thinking?! Granted, over the last two week, Dean has done a great job training me, and I do feel really confident in my abilities as a wolf. Still, it's a little nerve wrecking to be responsible for the safety of both AJ and Jojo. I had a long conversation about it with Dean during our training session this afternoon. He seemed to think it was a good idea.

_"You're worrying about nothing, darlin'," He told me as I was recovering from running the obstacle course._

_"Says the one who's been protecting people since forever."_

_"Listen, I get it. It's a lot of pressure to be responsible for someone else's safety, but you're ready for this."_

_"What if something happens, Dean? What if I can't protect them?" Dean shook his head and walked up to me. He cupped my left cheek and lifted my head forcing me to look at him. _

_"Are you saying that a siren, wolf hybrid doesn't have enough strength to protect the people she cares about?" I can't help but smile at him._

_"You make it seem like my insecurities are unfounded."_

_"They are. Kaitlyn, you've been strong since I met you. You remember the night of the last full moon when you attacked three vampires?"_

_"I didn't last long in that fight."_

_"The fact that you lasted at all speaks volumes of your strength, and since then you've only gotten stronger. Trust me. I've seen your progress." A giggle slipped out of me and I slapped his chest playfully._

_"Maybe I'd be stronger, if you'd stop distracting me during our training sessions?"_

_"I didn't hear you complaining when I distracted you." He wrapped his arms around my waist quickly, effectively trapping me close to him. "In fact, I seem to recall you moaning my name and begging for more." My hands go to his chest and I bury my face between my hands to hide my blush and stupid smile. "You'll be great. Besides, hardly anything happens at the den. It'll probably be a boring night." I looked up at him with a smile and nodded. "So no more worrying?" I shook my head no. "Good." He placed a quick kiss on my forehead, right cheek and lips before letting me out of his grip and putting some space between us. "No let's finish up this training session."_

With Dean's encouragement, I felt more confident about my shift tonight, but still I feel nervous. I can't shake this bad feeling that I have.

"Hey, Katie!" I hear AJ's voice coming from the stairs. I turn my attention to her as she sits down next to me on the couch. "I just put Jojo to bed. She was fighting sleep so badly!"

"Three year olds tend to do that." We both laugh at the thought. "So you and Punk seemed to have figured things out." She sighs audibly. "Is that a no?"

"I have no idea. I mean we've been sleeping together, but we aren't really anything you know?"

"It just seems so complicated between the two of you."

"It is! Unlike you and Dean." I smile at the thought. Dean has been nothing but great since the fight with Sheamus. He even told me that he talked to Sheamus, after I… convinced him to do so. He told me that Sheamus was being, his words, a dick, but that he would keep trying.

"Yeah, Dean and I have been pretty good. He asked me to be his girlfriend, officially last week."

"Oh my gosh, really?! Why am I finding out about this now?!"

"You'd be surprised at the things you miss when you spend every minute of everyday having sex."

"Oh please! Like you and Dean don't have sex." I avert my eyes and look away from her. I can feel a blush spreading across my face. "You mean to tell me you two haven't had sex yet?!"

"We've done other things," I defend myself.

"Hey, I'm not judging you, but what's the hold up?" That's a great question. I don't really have an answer for it, other than that the timing doesn't seem right. I mean Dean and I love one another, and although we've had plenty of opportunities to be intimate, there always seemed to be something… missing. Obviously during our training sessions, location was missing and when we come back from guard duty energy is missing. I'm sure the perfect opportunity will present itself eventually, but even if it doesn't I'm happy with my relationship the way it is. While I'm thinking about how to answer AJ, I smell something… off. I stand up and follow the scent to the window. It's definitely coming from outside. "Katie what's the matter?"

"I smell death."

"Someone died?!"

"It's strange. It's definitely death, but it's moving, and it's moving quickly."

"What is it?"

"AJ, go upstairs and lock the door to Jojo's room. Then lock yourself in Punk's room."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just go!" AJ finally stops asking questions and runs upstairs. I wait for a moment and hear a door lock. I wait for the second door to lock, but I never hear it as two men burst into the living room through the window and tackle me to the ground.

"Well, if it isn't the wolf who attacked us about three weeks ago," the man, with brown hair and a full beard, on top of me says. He holds my hands above my head and sits himself on my stomach, pinning me down so that I can't move.

"Yeah, she did a number on Brock, but this time those other three wolves aren't here to help you now are they," the second man with bleached blonde hair tells me.

"Should I know you two," I yell at them. The guy with brown hair laughs hysterically while the blonde guy feigns being hurt

"Aww you don't remember us," the blonde asks me. "I'm hurt."

"Well let's not waste time, Ziggler," the brown haired tells the blonde.

"You sure you can handle this, Axel?"

"She's a pup. I've got her." Ziggler runs upstairs faster than my eyes can keep up with him. Oh no! Jojo and AJ are up there! I need to get to them before Ziggler does! I struggle harder to get out of Axel's grasp, but he's really strong and I can't get my hands free. I take a deep breath and think of another way to escape Axel. I wrap my legs around him from behind and squeeze tightly, forcing him to let go of my hands as I bring his shoulders to the floor. I unhook my legs quickly and get to my feet, but Axel gets up just as quickly. He lunges at me and I sidestep him, making him run into the couch and fall to the floor momentarily. I can't waste this opportunity. I transform quickly and lunge at him, pinning him beneath me. He punches me in the jaw, and I recoil from the contact. He kicks my ribs with so much force that I crash into the fireplace. He goes to kick me again, but I anticipate his action, catching his leg in my mouth and sinking my canines into calf. He screams in agony, and I toss him against the wall. I lunge at him again, but he kicks me in nose. The pain forces me to close my eyes for a minute and I feel Axel jump on my back. He wraps his arms around my ribcage and squeezes tightly. I howl in agony. If I don't get him off of me he'll break my bones. I stand on my hind legs and fall back to the ground, crushing him beneath me. His screams pierce my ear drums, but I don't have time to worry about him. I have to get to Jojo and AJ!

I run up the stairs, still in my wolf form, and sniff out Ziggler, immediately picking up his scent. He didn't go into the Jojo's room, thank God, but his scent _is _coming from Punk's room. I burst into the room and find AJ sitting on the floor in the corner of the room. She is holding onto her neck and blood is coming out of it. Ziggler, who is standing above AJ, looks back at me. His fangs are out and his mouth and jaw are covered in blood. I'll kill him. I lunge at him, but he sidesteps me and runs out of the room. I recover quickly and follow him out of the room. I don't bother taking the stairs and jump down to the living room floor. As I land, I notice that Axel's and Ziggler's scents lead right back out the window. They left? I sniff around the first floor to make sure, but as I continue my search their scent becomes more and more faint. They definitely left. I transform back to my human form and run upstairs to check on AJ. She's in the same position that she was before with her eyes widened in pure shock. I go into Punk's bathroom and get a towel. I return to AJ and replace her hand with the towel.

"AJ come on, get up. I need to get you downstairs. The first aid kit is there. I can patch you up on the couch." She doesn't respond to me. Instead, her whole body begins to shake violently. "AJ, relax please. You're going to be alright. It doesn't look like he drew a lot of blood, so if we-"

"He didn't draw blood," AJ interrupts me, still in a daze.

"What are you talking about? He bit you!"

"He let me go as soon as he sunk his teeth into me."

"Even better! Come on, let's get you patched up."

"No, Kaitlyn, you don't understand," she tells me while shaking her head.

"What don't I understand?"

"H-he stopped because-because there was something wrong with my blood." She tearing up and beginning to heave. She's on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Breathe, AJ," she listens to me and takes deep breaths. "Did he tell you what was wrong with your blood?"

"He, he, he," she can't help herself. The tears fall freely from her eyes and she sobs loudly.

"AJ, tell me what he said, please?"

"He said I'm **_pregnant_**!" Oh Shit! "What am I going to do?! I can't be pregnant!"

"Okay, let's just calm down an-and think." So many thoughts are running through my head and I can't even think straight. "Ugh, AJ how did this happen?! Haven't you been using protection?"

"Does protection work on wolves?!"

"A condom works just fine!"

"He never wore one!"

"Oh my God! What were you thinking?!"

"I don't know!" She sobs hysterically, making her neck bleed even more.

"Okay, okay, okay! AJ breathe! Let's get you patched up. You don't need to lose any more blood than you already have." AJ continues to cry, but calms down and lets me lead her to the living room. I sit her on the couch and look for the first aid kit. I find it in one of the cabinets in the kitchen, why the hell is it there? I get back to AJ and sit down next to her. I have her take the towel off her wound to get a good look at it. It doesn't look too bad: two small holes on her, but it doesn't look like he bit deep enough to puncture a major artery. I disinfect the wounds before covering it with a large medical bandage. When the wound is taken care of AJ starts speaking again.

"What am I going to do? Punk and I aren't even together. How are we going to have a child?"

"Okay, first off, we don't know if you're really pregnant. How do we know that Ziggler, vampire guy was telling the truth?"

"I guess you have a point, but what if he wasn't lying?"

"Then let's do this, before you make _any_ decisions, let's go into town tomorrow and get a pregnancy test? Once we find out for sure if you're pregnant or not, we'll move on from there." AJ sighs and nods her head, clearly approving with my plan.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Punk. I don't want him knowing that I may be pregnant."

"My lips are sealed." I understand that AJ wouldn't want Punk to worry about this, especially if it turns out to be nothing. Still, if it does turn out to be something, I hope that she does tell Punk. She'd be carrying a human-wolf hybrid, and she won't be able to handle that by herself.

**Natalya POV**

"I am **not** happy with this news, Mr. Dolph Ziggler." Ziggler and his associate Curtis Axel contacted me after attacking the wolf pack's den. I expected them to come to me with the good news of Kaitlyn's human friend dying in front of her, but that was not the case at all. Ziggler told me that Axel had fought Kaitlyn to distract her while he attacked the human, but he let her go as soon as he bit into her. Needless to say that this news has pissed me off.

"I couldn't kill her Queen Natalya," Ziggler defends himself.

"And why not," I raise my voice at him. "She's a worthless, pathetic human who is a means to an end, and you couldn't kill her?!"

"No I couldn't."

"Did she say something? Did she do something?"

"Believe me, she is more valuable to you alive than dead."

"And how are you to judge that, pray tell?"

"Because there's another life force running through her." Another life force? What is that supposed to mean?

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me why she so valuable."

"She is with child." I stay silent for a minute in shock. I didn't see that in my vision. Being able to see the future would be more useful if I could control what I see and when I could see it. Nevertheless, this news is… amusing to say the least.

"Is that so?" Dolph nods in confirmation. "No doubt it's that pack master's child." The comment was more directed to myself than it is to Dolph and Curtis.

"So what do you want us to do," Curtis speaks up and asks me.

"Stand by for further instructions. Things just got a lot more… interesting."

* * *

**And so ends chapter 22. It's a little shorter than I intended, but I've had this chapter and the events of this chapter up my sleeve for a while now so I'm glad I finally got it out.**

**I've also decided that I would give spoilers every few chapters so here they are: a large battle, two funerals, enter the witches, a new VERY large problem.**

**Leave Reviews and thank you so much for doing so previously! You have no idea how much it mean to me! Besitos y abrazitos!**

**-J.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AJ POV**

Everyone came back from guard duty around 4:00 am. As usual, no one really said anything, they just dispersed to their separate rooms, with the exception of Roman and Bayley and Dean and Kaitlyn who shared rooms. Punk and Seth were the only ones who stayed behind. Normally, Punk and I would head up to his room after he made sure that everyone came back alright, but I really don't feel like sleeping with him tonight… or even feel like being around him. I just can't believe that this is happening! Pregnant… I could be pregnant! How far along am I that Ziggler could taste it in my blood? Um, let's see a-a hormone is usually released into the blood stream when a woman first becomes pregnant, and the best pregnancy tests can only detect that about a week before a missed period. When was my last period? Oh my God, I can't even _fucking_ remember! What was I thinking?! I'm usually so careful when it comes to this! I mean I take the pill and everything! Wait, the pill! I'm on the pill, so I can't be pregnant right? Well it's still possible though. When I was first kidnapped, I didn't take my pill for three days. I didn't start taking the pill again until the day after I got all my stuff from my house, and the pill doesn't take effect if I stop and restart! I would have had to wait a month before having unprotected sex. Ugh! This is so confusing! How could protection have slipped my mind so easily?! I'm so stupid!

"April," Punk's voice pulls me out of my thoughts and I turn to face him. "Come on, everyone's accounted for." He takes my hands in his and brings them up to his lips before kissing them softly. "Let's go up to my room," he says with a mischievous look in his eyes. I know what he wants, but I'm just _not_ up to it.

"Actually, I would prefer if I slept by myself tonight." He gives me a confused look.

"Why?" I don't really have a reason that I can tell him. I could pretend to be sick… that'll work right?

"I-I'm sick. I don't want you to catch something." Please believe me!

"You're lying." My eyes widen in surprise. How can he tell?! "April, my senses are a lot better than a human's. Therefore, I can pick up on things that humans can't, such as the physical reaction connected to lying." Dammit! "So now, the question has become, why are you lying to me?"

"Punk, please? I just really want to be alone tonight. I'll stay in the basement."

"NO!" Seth's voice hits me like a ton of bricks as he comes running out of the kitchen. I look at him both in shock and confusion. "I… I've been sleeping in the basement for a while now. So you can't sleep there."

"But you have a room," I point out.

"Yeah… well… the basement is… more spacious and… is more private, so I've moved there." Seth is acting strangely.

"But-"

"Dammit AJ, you can't sleep in the basement," he interrupts me. I'm a little taken back by his outburst. Seth is usually so nice to me. "Sorry. Uh listen, if you really don't wanna share a room with Punk, take my bedroom."

"That's not necessary, Seth," Punk states.

"Yes, it is," I correct him.

"April, what has gotten into you?"

"Punk, please let me just have one night to myself?!" Punk sighs audibly. He's clearly frustrated with everything, but I really just can't be bothered with him right now.

"Fine," he tells me, finally submitting.

"Thank you," I tell him before rushing off to Seth's room. I lock the door to make sure that Punk doesn't try to sneak in here. I lie down on my back looking at the ceiling. What the hell am I going to do? I can't be pregnant. I'm sure I don't even have a job anymore. I haven't reported into work for a little more than three weeks now. How am I going to support a child? What about me and Punk? We're not together now, I'm sure having a child won't change anything. I mean why should it? He doesn't want to be with me now, why would he want to be with me if we had a kid? This sucks so _fucking _much. I hope when Kaitlyn and I go to the doctor in a few hours that the test comes back negative. I don't think I'd be able to raise a child.

* * *

Around 11am, Kaitlyn and I are ready to go to the doctor's. We were at the door when we heard Dean calling out to us.

"Where you ladies going," Dean asks us.

"Into town," Kaitlyn answers him.

"For what?"

"Girls' day."

"Good enough for me," Dean responds while taking a sip from his mug.

"It isn't for me," Punk enters my sight and all the air leaves my lungs. Ugh, what am I supposed to tell him if he can sense that we're lying? "Why do you need a girls' day?"

"Because we haven't had some best friend time in weeks and we would like to spend some time together, just us girls," Kaitlyn tells him. Kaitlyn's really good at this. I mean it's not exactly a lie, but it's not exactly the truth either.

"Why can't you do that at the den?"

"Oh leave them alone, Punk," Dean speaks up. "What are you so worried about? They'll be back. You can't keep them cooped up in this den forever. That's boring as hell, even if you are having sex… every night… really loudly." I can't help but be embarrassed. Dean's room is a good three doors down from Punk's room. Have we really been that loud?

"Whatever," Punk says as he rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Thank you, Dean." Kaitlyn walks up to Dean and they share a kiss before he walks to the dining room and Kaitlyn joins me as we leave the den. Why can't Punk and I be like Dean and Kaitlyn? If we had a relationship like they do maybe I wouldn't be so nervous about this whole pregnancy thing.

* * *

Kaitlyn and I arrived at the clinic about an hour after leaving. Kaitlyn came into see the doctor with me, and the doctor performed the test and told me that we had to wait about ten minutes for the results. She then exited her office, leaving me and Kaitlyn in the cold room.

"What's taking so long?!" I am seriously freaking out. These are the longest ten minutes of my life!

"AJ, try to relax. I know this is nerve-wracking, but freaking out isn't going to make the test results come back faster," Kaitlyn tells me to calm me down.

"I know." I take a deep breath before continuing, "I've never been so nervous, Katie. What am I supposed to do if it's positive? I don't have a job anymore. How am I supposed to support a child?"

"I'm sure Punk will help."

"No!" I jump out of my seat in panic. "Punk can't find out!"

"Okay, calm down. We probably won't have to tell him anything anyway. Remember there's a chance that you're not pregnant." I sit back down and breathe again. She's right, I just need to relax. I mean, Ziggler could have been lying, and I'm worrying about nothing.

Just then, I hear the door open slightly and the doctor walks through holding a clipboard in her hand. "Hello again ladies," she greets us.

"Hi Dr. Guerrero," I greet her. Vickie Guerrero has been my primary doctor since I first moved to Gilford. I'm glad she was in today. This trip would have been ten times as nerve-wracking if I had to see someone else.

"Do you have the results yet, Dr. Guerrero," Kaitlyn asks, getting straight to the point.

"Yes, actually, the results are right here." She sits down at her desk and waves to the clipboard before placing it on her desk in front of her. "And let me be the first to congratulate you." Congratulate? Oh please God, no. "You are indeed pregnant, AJ." I feel the ground beneath me completely cave in. If I wasn't sitting down already I would have fell down.

"How far a long is she, Doctor?" I hear Kaitlyn asking.

"She's about three weeks along now." Three weeks? It _did_ happen the first time Punk and I had sex. Ugh, and we were in _my_ apartment, too! I have condoms at my place! "AJ?" I hear Dr. Guerrero's voice piercing through my thoughts and I lift up my head to look at her. "From the look on your face, I can tell this wasn't exactly planned." I shake my head in confirmation. "Okay, well you do have options, AJ." Options? "You don't have to go through with the pregnancy if you don't want to."

"Um, can I talk to Kaitlyn for a minute privately?" Dr. Guerrero nods her head and gets up from her desk to leave the room. "I don't think I can find it in me to terminate the pregnancy. What about adoption?"

"That may not be an option for you."

"Why not?!"

"The child you're carrying is half werewolf. I can tell you from experience that this kid is going to need someone in its life who knows what it is, especially when the transformations start." I know she's just being honest and giving her opinion, but she's taking away my options and it fucking sucks.

"So I'm stuck." It's not a question. It's a statement. I won't terminate the pregnancy, and although I have no idea how I'm going to support this child, it's going to need me in the long run, so adoption isn't an option.

"What do you want to do?"

"I have to keep it."

"And what about Punk?" I sigh. That's a good question. On the one hand Punk is the father of this child, but on the other hand… The supernatural world is just way too dangerous. Even when this whole siren saga ends, wolves still fight vampires on a regular basis. If I allow Punk to be a part of my child's life, my child will never have a normal childhood, a normal life. It's also possible that my child could be murdered. I can't let that happen.

"I'm not going to tell him."

"What," Kaitlyn yells. "AJ, it's his child too. You can't keep it from him."

"Kaitlyn, you left the supernatural world for a reason. What was that?" She looks at me surprised.

"I wanted a normal life."

"Exactly. I'm sure Punk would be a great father, but if he's involved, my child will never have a chance at a normal life."

"But, AJ, you don't know anything about being a wolf. What happens when your child starts going through the transformations?"

"My child will have me, at least. Obviously, I've never been through transformations, but I can be there. Kaitlyn, I don't want my child to have the life that you and the other wolves have had. You all deserve better, but I can't do anything for you, but my child? I can do something about that. I'm going to make sure I give my child every chance it deserves."

"I get that, but I still think you should tell Punk. Maybe if you explain this he'll understand?" I give her a skeptical look. "Yeah, he's not really the understanding type. Still, you want to give your child a normal life, but you're also going to deny the child a father?"

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"You're really going to try to do this by yourself?"

"No," I put my hand on my stomach and take a deep breath. "I'm going back home to New Jersey. I'll move back in with my parents and just start over there."

"You're leaving?!" Kaitlyn sounds really surprised and hurt. "AJ, I get that you want to give your kid a normal life, but you can't leave me!"

"Kaitlyn, if I stay here Punk will eventually find out. I need to start over in a new, but familiar environment." I see the tears in Kaitlyn's eyes and I feel my heart breaking. I don't want to leave her, but this isn't about me and what I want anymore. I have a child to think of, to take care of. That _has_ to be my first priority. "You can come visit me, and I can visit you occasionally."

Kaitlyn wipes the tears from her eyes and takes a breath that I'm sure she didn't know she was holding. "I can see the baby in New Jersey. New Hampshire and New Jersey aren't too far apart. I could get a car and visit you on weekends or something." I nod in agreement and we hug. I'm glad she understands and respects my decision. "How about I stay over tonight and help you pack up? You can call your parents and get a flight back home."

"That sounds like a good idea." We let go of one another, leaving each other with a little piece of mind, but still there's one more thing I need from her. "Kaitlyn, promise me you won't tell Punk."

"I still think you should tell him and speak with him, but yes, I promise I will not tell Punk… or anyone else." She smiles at me and holds up her fist. I smile at the gesture. It's been a while since we last fist bumped. I bring up my fist and we fist bump for the first time in a long time.

Dr. Guerrero comes back into the room, as if on cue. "Okay, AJ. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes," I start. "I'm keeping my baby."

* * *

**Kaitlyn POV**

I kind of feel bad for not coming back to the den last night. I wish I would have gotten the opportunity to at least tell Dean that I was going to spend the night at AJ's. Then again, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Still, I hope he's not mad.

I can't believe AJ's pregnant, and even worse, she's moving away! I mean I understand her reasoning, but she's in serious denial if she thinks that she'll be able to handle her child's transformations on her own. If she would stay, I could at least help out… more than I could from a distance anyway. Still, this is her choice and I can't do anything but respect her decision. I just hope it's the right one.

I approach the den and take a deep breath before walking onto the porch. It's about 12:45 so everyone should be up. I hope I run into Dean first, but at the same time I don't because I don't want to have to explain myself to him if he's mad. I walk in and Dean isn't the first wolf I see. Oh no, it's much _much _worse than that. It's none other than CM Punk.

"So you finally decide to come back?" I try to ignore him and walk toward the stairs. AJ may put up with his bullshit, but I sure as hell won't. "Where's April?"

"Still at her apartment." I try to keep my answers concise. He doesn't need to be in AJ's business all the time… even if she is pregnant with his child.

"Why is she there?" I can hear the anger building in his voice. I know this is going to get ugly really quickly.

"She lives there."

"You know what I mean." He's either not taking hints, or is purposefully ignoring them.

"She wanted a couple of days to herself. Is that so wrong?"

"Depends on why she wants a couple of days to herself." I probably should have thought of some awesome excuses on my way over here, but I was kind of preoccupied with the fact that my best friend is _fucking _pregnant.

"She just…" I'm taking too long to think about this, "needed to get her life in order. You know, find a new job to support herself and everything."

"You're lying." What? "I can tell you're lying." Well, it wasn't a total lie. "Why is she really at her apartment, and don't lie to me!" He's raising his voice now. Who does he think he is?!

"Don't yell at me like I'm your child!" That probably wasn't the best wording in the world. "She needs a couple of days to herself, and that's all I'm going to tell you!"

"And why is that?!"

"Because I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone why!" That made Punk go completely insane. The next thing I know a chair is being thrown out the window and the glass shatters instantly on impact. The sound startles me and I fall back, holding on to the handrail for support.

"Fuck a fucking promise! I want to know now!" I can't even begin to form words. I've never seen Punk blow up like this before.

"Hey," a voice coming from upstairs yells. Suddenly, the person lands right in front of me and I sigh in relief. It's Dean. "Calm down, Punk."

"This isn't your business, Dean," Punk tells him, still fuming.

"Oh I think it is. Kaitlyn said she made a promise to AJ, what more can she give you without breaking her best friend's trust?"

"I don't care about a damn promise!"

"Well I'd suggest you start to care considering that this is obviously important to AJ. If you want to know so badly, I'd suggest you take it up with AJ."

"I told you about keeping her in check," Punk says while pointing at me.

"Kaitlyn is a grown ass woman, not a pet or a child. I can't and will not try to control her." Good answer. "Maybe if you treated the women you date with the same kind of respect you'd be able to hold onto them for more than a few months." Wow, he really just said that. Dean and Punk stare each other down and the tension in the room thickens rapidly. I'm very uncomfortable, but, honestly, I'm a little turned on too. Watching Dean standing tall and being so confident and defiant, all to defend me? It's kind of hot.

Punk then storms out of the den, slamming the door behind him. Dean turns to me to check on me. "You okay, darlin'?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay."

"Good." He leans in and kisses me softly but quickly. "You hungry? You can tell me about yesterday over lunch if you want." I can't fight the smile on my face. Dean's such a good guy, and really sexy right about now.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! They give me life. To the user Jennybaby1, I adore your enthusiasm and I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story so much!**

**Update: I've decided not to have a sequel to this story, simply because I wouldn't know when to end it. So instead this story will just be longer. I suspect that this story will be maybe 50 chapters total. Maybe a little less or 3 chapters more. I hope that's okay. I just have a lot that I want to get done in this story and with these characters before I start my next story (which btw is in the works, so look forward to that!).**

**Anyway, leave reviews!**

**-J.**


End file.
